Inside Darkness
by hiera
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans le monde des Shinigami quand un démon traverse les portes de l'enfer et emprunte un couloir menant au monde des humains. Là bas, ces choses étranges s'y produise également et indépendamment de ce démon... Action, Yaoï, humour....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Inside darkness...

Genre : Action, yaoï, mystère

Personnages : =______= y'en a trop pour tous les écrire.

Chapitre 1 :

_Le monde des Shinigamis :_

Le ciel était d'un beau mauve foncé. Les environs étaient calmes. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. De toute façon, il ne se passait jamais rien ici. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la balustrade du balcon de son bureau. Il regrettait presque d'être devenu aussi bien gradé. Le terrain lui manquait et il était las de donner des ordres depuis son bureau. Le monde des humains lui manquait également. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été. Ce monde avait dû changer en son absence et il était curieux de connaître les nouvelles innovations humaines. Ces dernières étaient souvent amusantes et inutiles.

Il s'accouda au rebord et observa avec un peu plus d'attention ce faisceau lumineux, qui au loin semblait joindre le ciel et la terre. Quelque part, c'était un peu ça. C'était le grand tunnel des esprits. Celui qui acheminait dans leur dimension les âmes. Ce trou lumineux dans le ciel n'était autre que la porte donnant directement sur le monde des humains. Au sol, se trouvait un gouffre plus obscur qui lui, menait aux Enfers. Entre les deux, avait été bâti le centre de purification. Le purgatoire en d'autre terme. C'était aussi là bas que se trouvait le grand tribunal des âmes. Il y avait travaillé à une époque. Mais cela remontait à tellement longtemps !

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Ici, il n'y avait décidément rien à faire à part remplir des dossiers et signer des ordres de mission. Mais pourquoi avait-il voulu être commandant ? S'il avait su qu'il s'ennuierait autant, il n'aurait jamais passé ce maudit concours pour lequel il avait travaillé comme un fou. Tous ces efforts pour rien...

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer, pour finir de lire les rapports de ses subordonnées quand quelque chose d'étrange attira son regard. Au loin, au niveau de la porte des Enfers, une lumière inhabituelle brillait. Que se passait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Paradoxalement, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, il ne s'ennuierait pas longtemps...

« Commandant Kyo ! S'écria une jeune femme en entrant comme une furie dans son bureau. C'est terrible ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave. »

Kyo se retourna vers sa subordonnée qui n'avait pas osé venir jusqu'à lui dans le balcon. Le blond l'observa un instant. Elle était essoufflée et semblait inquiète. Son visage grave où se mêlaient angoisse et excitation, lui confirma qu'il devait effectivement se passait quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

« Que se passe-t-il Nana-chan ? Questionna le commandant avec un petit sourire presque sadique.

- C'est... ça vient des Enfers. Quelque chose... quelque chose en est sorti pendant qu'on procédait à la sanction des âmes en destination de ce lieux. Mais... mais c'est normalement impossible. Une fois jeté dans le gouffre, une âme ne peut pas remonter... »

Elle semblait à présent terrifiée. Peut-être parce qu'elle réalisait enfin ce que cela voulait dire. En effet, elle avait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise première, lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de porter ce message à son supérieur. À présent que l'information était digérée, c'était un tout autre chaos qui s'emparait de son âme. C'était là un spectacle appétissant, que Kyo n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir ces dernières décennies.

« Si ce n'est pas une âme, alors c'est que c'est un démon, déclara Kyo tout en poussant un petit rire qui fit frémir sa subordonné. Nana-chan, qui est sûr place ?

- Ano... Le commandant Toshiya. C'est lui qui a en charge la sécurité du tunnel. Mais sa seigneurie Enma est au courant...

- Comment ne le pourrait-il pas, murmura simplement Kyo. »

*****

Qui était-ce ? Certainement pas une âme, du moins pas un esprit ordinaire. Un démon ? Toshiya en doutait et pourtant qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Il ne distinguait pas clairement sa silhouette car l'intrus portait des vêtements trop amples. Il dissimulait également son visage afin de ne pas être reconnu. De plus, il semblait bien informé et avait choisi un moment stratégique pour remonter le gouffre sans fin menant aux Enfers. Et sa destination finale semblait être le monde des humains. Mais Toshiya l'arrêterait avant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette créature pénétrer l'autre Royaume en toute impunité. Et puis, protéger le passage faisait parti de son rôle de commandant en chef du Purgatoire. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il manquait d'exercice et c'était l'occasion pour lui de dérouiller sa faux qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion d'utiliser depuis qu'il était passé commandant en chef.

L'intrus était rapide. Mais Toshiya l'était également. Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper dans le tunnel des esprits. Enma avait fait cesser le flux des âmes. Il n'y avait plus qu'une lumière diffuse vidée de contenu. Quant à la fermeture de la porte entre les deux mondes, c'était là une tache plus délicate car elle ne pouvait se faire dans un laps de temps très court. Cela pouvait prendre plusieurs heures voir peut-être plus. Toshiya devait donc l'empêcher à tout prix de se rendre dans le monde des humains où dieu seul savait ce que cette créature comptait y faire.

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin démon ! S'écria le brun en brandissant sa faux. »

L'intrus l'esquiva sans grand mal, au grand étonnement de Toshiya. Apparemment, il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui. En plus d'être rapide, cet intrus avait de bons reflexes, signe qu'il s'y connaissait en combat. Au lieu de l'inquiéter, cela fit sourire le shinigami qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se battre depuis longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! S'écria le démon en tendant la main vers lui. »

Une intense lumière s'en dégagea et aveugla Toshiya qui se laissa surprendre. L'intrus en profita pour se rapprocher davantage de la sortie du tunnel et bientôt, le monde des humains fut à sa portée. Toshiya était toujours sur ses talons mais il avait un train de retard. Il ne put donc l'empêcher de traverser la porte et ainsi s'enfuir dans l'autre Royaume.

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

« Débout là dedans ! Espèce de féniasse ! »

Jun fit un bon hors de son lit, le cœur battant et prêt à s'enfuir devant un éventuel danger. Cela dit, il n'y avait ni feu, ni tremblement de terre. Il y avait juste son père qui, une bière à la main et une clope aux lèvres, se moquait ouvertement de lui depuis le chambranle de la porte contre lequel il était appuyé. L'adolescent se retint de l'étrangler au seul souvenir que cette espèce énergumène qu'on prétendait être son père, était celui qui le nourrissait. Et puis, on lui avait toujours appris à respecter ses aînés. C'était là, une des rares choses que son père lui avait appris, ça et puis boire des bières, conduire des motos et se battre. Pour une éducation, il lui en avait donné une belle !

« Mais c'est quoi encore que cette couleur de cheveux de tapette ! S'exaspéra son père en lui attrapant ses cheveux devenus depuis peu roses.

- Aïe ! Mais tu me fais mal ! Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi !

- Pfffff... que dirait ta pauvre mère si elle te voyait ! S'écria son père en le lâchant tout en prenant une mine affligée. Elle penserait que j'ai raté ton éducation, gamin, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

- Mais arrête ! Ça fait mal putain ! Hurla l'adolescent en se frottant le crâne. Et puis c'est la mode à Tokyo.

- C'est la mode à Tokyo, se moqua son père en prenant une voix de petite fille. Tapette ! Tu vas voir quand je rentrerais, je t'emmènerais dans la montagne et je ferais de toi un homme ! On se battra contre des ours et on pêchera du poisson à main nu ! Et là ! Tu deviendras un homme mon fils ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

- Se battre contre des... ours ? Balbutia Jun déconcerté. »

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car un énorme bruit de moteur coupa court à sa stupeur. D'ailleurs, une grosse voix ne tarda pas à s'écrier :

« Oh ! Hé ! Taiji ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Il est temps de partir ! »

Taiji poussa un profond soupir puis s'avança vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Jun. Il l'ouvrit, passa la tête dehors et s'écria :

« Ouais ! J'arrive les mecs ! Je finis juste d'expliquer à ma tapette de fils comment on devient un homme !

- Tapette... je ne suis pas une tapette, grommela Jun. Je suis juste un mec cool et branché.

- Bon, fils ! Déclara Taiji en se tournant vers Jun. Quand j'aurais fini mon cinquantième tour du Japon à moto, on commencera l'entrainement dans les montages ! »

Sur ces mots, il lui donna un grand coup dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle de l'adolescent. Taiji se contenta de ricaner et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le traiter une fois de plus de tapette. Après lui avoir adressé ses derniers mots remplis d'amour paternel, il s'en alla sous les rugissements de moteur de sa bande. Jun les regarda s'en aller par la fenêtre, non content que ce cinglé s'en aille enfin. D'ailleurs, il lui souhaita bon débarras. Lui, il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.

Une fois un peu remis de ce réveil quelque peu brutal et loufoque sur les bords, l'adolescent quitta sa chambre en baillant. La porte de cette dernière donnait directement sur le salon où il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

« Yuzu ! Hurla Jun. Non mais ça te prend souvent de trainner à poile dans la maison !

- Je suis pas à poile, je suis en chemise de nuit, soupira le jeune femme tout en s'étirant de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Moi je n'appelle pas ça une chemise de nuit mais une nuisette ! On t'a jamais appris à mettre des soutiens-gorge ?

- T'es bruyant le matin têtard, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air las.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de têtard avec tes airs de pétas... »

Jun n'alla pas pu loin dans sa phrase car il se reçut un coup de journal sur la tête.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! S'exclama l'adolescent en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Voilà qui t'apprendra à manquer de respecter à ton aînée qui se lève tous les jours tôt pour nous préparer notre petit-déjeuner, moustique !

- Je suis pas un moustique ! Rétorqua Jun en se retournant vers son frère qui l'avait attaqué par surprise.

- Bon, viens le prendre avant qu'il soit froid et que tu sois en retard moustique, rétorqua son aîné en lui tirant l'oreille.

- Aïe ! Non Reita ! Ça fait mal ! Aïe ! Lâche-moi ! S'écria Jun.

- Pffff... Toujours aussi bruyant celui-là, soupira Yuzu se saisissant de la télécommande pour monter le son de la télévision. »

*****

Il était à sa place, comme toujours. De toute façon, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Il était si beau et pourtant, si dangereux. Toya le frôla du bout des doigts et frissonna. Ce sabre avait quelque chose d'étrange, il était presque maléfique, bien qu'il ne puisse l'affirmer. À dire vrai, chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, son cœur se troublait et il était pris d'un étrange malaise. Et pourtant, il était fasciné par cet objet qu'il avait toujours vu rangé dans ce placard, dans le fond de cette grande salle vide, du temple dont s'occupait sa grand-mère.

« Toya, tu es encore là, déclara une voix remplie de bienveillance. »

L'adolescent sursauta avant de se retourner vers sa grand-mère qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun était embarrassé d'être ainsi surpris, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. C'était quelque chose qui amusait beaucoup sa grand-mère qui ne se fâchait jamais lorsqu'elle le trouvait ici. Pourtant, cette pièce était sensée être interdite. Peut-être parce qu'une légende racontait que ce sabre était maudit...

« Ano... je... je dois aller au lycée, balbutia l'adolescent en prenant son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.

- Bien, alors à ce soir, déclara le vieille femme tout en continuant de sourire avec bienveillance. »

Toya acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il avait encore trop trainé et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Comme à chaque fois, il s'était laissé envouter par la beauté de cet étrange sabre et voilà qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas plus.

C'est essoufflé que Toya arriva chez Jun. Ce dernier venait à peine de passer la porte de son domicile. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas mécontent de quitter cette maison de fou, même si s'était malheureusement pour se rendre au lycée.

« T'as encore couru ? S'étonna Jun en s'arrêtant près de son ami qui reprenait son souffle. T'es pas du matin toi.

- Disons que j'ai pas un père qui me réveille en fanfare le matin, se moqua le brun.

- M'en parle pas. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs le vieux, soupira Jun. Enfin, il est reparti faire le tour du Japon alors je suis tranquille pour un moment.

- Bon, on verait mieux d'y aller, avant d'être en retard, déclara Toya qui avait repris son souffle. »

*****

Mikaru bailla bruyamment tout en s'étalant sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille et comptait bien rattraper son sommeil pendant cet ennuyant cours de physique. À condition bien sûr que leur professeur principale n'ait pas eu une nouvelle panne de voiture ou même de réveil. Quoi que cela l'arrangerait bien car il aurait ainsi un sommeil plus paisible.

« Hey ! Mikaru, faut dormir la nuit, rétorqua Jun en posant lourdement son sac sur la table d'à côté. »

Mikaru ouvrit un œil, le regarda un instant, lui adressa un bref bonjour puis replongea dans ses rêves qui devaient être loin d'être chaste. De toute façon, venant de lui, tout prenait une connotation sexuelle. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les marques de suçons sur son cou et les magazines pornos qui dépassaient de son sac ouvert et trainant négligemment sur le sol. Il y avait aussi toutes ces cartes d'admiratrices et ces chocolats qu'il recevait de la part des filles de leur lycée pendant la St Valentin. En somme, Mikaru était le beau gosse de service qui ne se gênait pas pour profiter de sa côte de popularité auprès des filles. D'ailleurs, Jun et Toya avaient arrêté de compter le nombre de pauvre fille tombée dans le panneau de ce coureur de jupon, qui n'avait que de belle parole à la bouche mais qui ne tenait jamais ses promesses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, soupira Jun en venant s'appuyer contre son épaule ce qui fit grogner son camarade qui était ainsi dérangé dans son repos.

- Rien, un branleur restera toute sa vie un branleur sans avenir, rétorqua Tora en s'installant à sa table qui se trouvait juste devant celle de Jun. »

Pour toute réponse, Mikaru lui adressa un bras d'honneur qui fit simplement sourire le brun. Jun pour sa part, voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé par la porte de leur classe qui s'ouvrit en grand sur leur professeur principale qui leur enseignait la physique.

« Bonjour les enfaaaaants... ooooh !!! s'écria-t-il en s'écroulant sur le sol sous les regards tantôt moqueurs, tantôt découragés de ses élèves. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'exclama leur professeur en se relevant d'un bond. Je me suis juste pris les pieds dans la marche !

- Quelle marche ? Fit Jun d'un air perplexe. Y'en a pas...

- Deyama-Sensei, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Demanda Toya.

- Mon petit Toya, ta sollicitude me touche ! S'exclama Toshi en ajustant ses lunettes. Mais je vais bien.

- Sensei, vous pissez le sang par le front, rétorqua Mikaru d'un air endormi en se redressant.

- Heu..., on va vous emmener à l'infirmerie, soupira Toya en se levant. Histoire que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans les couloirs.

- Je reconnais bien là le délégué de classe responsable que tu es Toya, déclara fièrement Toshi qui saignait toujours.

- Bouffon, lâcha Mikaru en se rendormant.

- Moi je dirais quel boulet ce prof, murmura Jun pour lui-même alors que Toya s'en allait accompagner son professeur à l'infirmerie sous les regards inquiets de certaine filles adulant leur professeur quelque peu bizarre mais tellement gentil. »

*****

Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés et l'infirmière ne semblait être nul part, et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché. De toute façon, Toya ne l'avait pas attendu pour bander le front sanguinolent de son professeur. Mais comment pouvait-il se blesser ainsi avec une simple chute ? Décidément, Toya n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit et étourdit. Un jour, il lui arriverait quelque chose de grave à force d'être aussi négligeant et tête en l'air.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Toya, je te cause toujours beaucoup de soucis ! Déclara gaiement son professeur.

- Laissez tomber, c'est rien. Bon, je retourne en classe dire aux autres que votre cours est annulé. Je passerais aussi prévenir l'administration. Vous, restez ici et attendant l'infirmière !

- Oui, répondit Toshi tout en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête. Et encore désolé. »

L'adolescent se contenta de soupirer profondément avant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la pièce et le laisser se reposer jusqu'au retour de l'infirmière qui ne devait sûrement plus en avoir pour longtemps. Alors que Toya s'approchait de la porte pour s'en aller, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle même sur un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, mince, brun et devait avoir dans la début trentaine. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval et il portait une blouse de médécin. Cela dit, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'étrange. Toya ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mais il fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque son regard croisa celui de son aîné. Cet homme était effrayant...

« Ano..., balbutia l'adolescent. Vous...

- Je remplace votre infirmière qui est en maladie, déclara le médecin d'une voix froide. Je suis le docteur Hara.

- Enchanté, lâcha l'adolescent avant de s'en aller aussi rapidement que possible sous le regard perçant du médecin qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un murs. »

Une fois seul avec son patient, il se tourna vers lui et tout en lui adressant un large sourire sadique, il déclara :

« Bon, voyons ce que nous avons là.

- Ano... je... je crois que je me sens déjà mieux, balbutia Toshi qui n'aimait pas vraiment le sourire de cet homme qui s'approchait de lui à la manière d'un requin fondant sur sa proie.

- Mais non, voyons, je dois vous examiner. Ne vous en faite pas, ça ne sera pas douloureux. »

*****

« P'tain ! Si j'avais su que ses cours seraient annulés, je serais resté pioncer chez moi, grogna Mikaru tout en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

- De toute façon que tu sois là ou pas ça change rien vu que tu dors toujours en cours, rétorqua Jun. »

Mikaru lui adressa une grimace puis continua à fumer tout en mangeant. Jun y répondit avant de replonger dans ce délicieux déjeuné que Yuzu lui avait préparé. Toya pour sa part, n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés sur le toit afin d'y déjeuner tranquillement. Le brun semblait perdu dans ses pensés qui étaient hantés par cet homme, ce mystérieux médecin qui remplaçait l'infirmière du lycée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce regard si effrayant qu'il avait posé sur lui. Rien que s'en souvenant, il était encore parcouru de frisson. Non, cet homme n'était pas normal. Il y avait réellement quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement que son imagination. Oui peut-être...

La porte de service conduisant au toit s'ouvrit en grand bruit avant de se refermer tout aussi violemment ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter les trois jeunes. Ces derniers tournèrent leur regard vers elle et reconnurent avec surprise leur professeur principal. Mikaru s'empressa d'écraser sa cigarette avant de la cacher alors que Jun s'écriait :

« Deyama-Sensei ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! En faite nous sommes ici parce que...

- Shhhhh ! fit le professeur en pressant son index contre ses lèvres. Je me suis enfuit de l'infirmerie où cet abominable médecin voulait me faire tout un tas de truc louche ! S'il vient ici, je ne suis pas là !

- Heu... ouais, fit Jun un peu stupéfait par l'improbabilité de la situation. »

OoOoO

_Le monde des Shinigamis :_

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le bureau du grand Enma. À dire vrai, depuis qu'il était devenu commandant en chef, chargé du secteur des relations entre le monde des shinigamis et le Royaume Céleste. Une tache bien ennuyante, car en réalité c'était tout au plus un beau titre pour un sale boulot de paperasse. Et il n'était résolument pas fait pour être assis derrière un bureau.

Venir ici, le rendait quelque part nostalgique et lui rappelait l'époque où il venait tout juste t'intégrer les rangs shinigami. Il en gardait un souvenir impérissable de ces années folles où les combats faisaient son quotidien, ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'avec ce qui venait de se produire dernièrement, sa vie serait peut-être pimentée ? Il n'en savait encore rien et c'était pour être fixé sur le sujet qu'il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au bureau de cet homme qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement et qui pourtant été son supérieur hiérarchique. Le grand Enma, le juge suprême du purgatoire, connu familièrement sous le nom de Kaoru-sama.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, Kyo l'ouvrit d'office et y entra comme s'il était chez lui. Cette attitude désinvolte avait toujours agacé Kaoru qui le foudroya du regard sans toute fois lui rétorquer quelque chose. Cela ne servirait à rien et serait une perte de temps car Kyo n'écoutait jamais rien. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Kaoru, qui était assis derrière son bureau, qui lui-même était couvert de dossier, poussa un profond soupir avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, rétorqua Kyo avec un large sourire malicieux.

- La réponse est non, rétorqua Kaoru en replongeant dans un document. Je ne t'enverrais pas dans le monde des humains. Cette affaire ne te concerne pas. Et puis Toshiya est déjà sur le coup.

- Oh ! Tu laisses un commandant en chef se charger d'une affaire aussi insignifiante.

- Pffff... Comme si c'était moi qui l'avais envoyé là bas, soupira Kaoru. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il a suivi l'intrus jusque dans le monde des humains. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de lui. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il est commandant et c'est une mission insignifiante, alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Et bien j'espère que pour une fois, tu ne te trompes pas. »

Kaoru se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qui fit rire doucement le blond. Kyo le salua, puis s'en alla comme il était venu.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_Le monde des humains :_

Les lumières de la ville étaient magnifiques, surtout à cette hauteur. Il faisait bon vivre dans le monde des humains. N'y étant pas retourné depuis longtemps, Toshiya avait fini par l'oublier. À présent, il se souvenait à quel point il avait pu aimer ses missions sur terre, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple shinigami sans grade. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être plus pour le plaisir de revenir ici qu'il avait pourchassé ce démon à travers le tunnel des âmes pour arriver dans cette petite ville dont le nom lui échappait encore. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, et se demandait bien en quoi elle pouvait intéresser cette créature sortie tout droit des Enfers. Après tout, cet intrus avait pris un gros risque en venant clandestinement ici. Mais quel était donc son but ? Dans le fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance car Toshiya l'éliminerait rapidement. Ce n'était là, qu'une question de temps avant que ce petit problème ne disparaisse complètement.

« Te voilà enfin... »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa faux.

*****

« Alors comme ça, tu me désires ? Murmura-t-il sensuellement tout en s'étendant de tout son long sur le lit défait. »

Bien malgré lui, Toya déglutit avec difficulté. Son estomac était noué et sa gorge serrée. Quant à cette chaleur qui naissait au creux de ses reins, il préférait ne pas y penser. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il savait que cette troublante créature avait raison. C'était sans doute ce qui la faisait sourire de manière si obscène alors qu'elle se roulait sous le drap blanc, que ses longs cheveux roses coloraient au grès de ses mouvements.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant, se moqua-t-il tout en le déshabillant du regard. Et pourtant, tu désires déjà me posséder. »

L'étrange créature poussa un profond soupir en même temps qu'elle s'étirait, faisant ainsi glisser ses vêtements le long de ses épaules. Toya n'osait pas bouger. Il se contentait de rester debout, face à ce lit baldaquin rouge, posé au beau milieu d'une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont les murs lui semblaient être peints en noir. Ils étaient d'ailleurs étranges. Il était presque impossible d'en distinguer les bords. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient tous les deux dans le néant avec pour seul mobilier ce lit si tentant. Pourtant, Toya n'était pas de ce bord là. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais attiré et ne l'attiraient pas. Mais cette chose perverse et troublante éveillait chez lui des désires honteux et intolérables. Car c'était bien vrai, il désirait cette créature lubrique qui l'invitait à la rejoindre, par son regard si tentateur. Toya était comme charmé et bien malgré lui, il avança vers ce lit aux draps déjà écartés. L'autre, se contentait de sourire un peu plus largement à son approche.

Son genou se posa sur le matelas moelleux et confortable. Le démon aux cheveux roses lui tendit la main. Toya la prit et sans qu'il ne comprenne quand et comment, ses vêtements avaient déjà disparu. Il était nu, et exposé au regard avide de son aîné qui l'attira doucement vers lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt à ses côtés, allongé tout contre cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement le visage tout en lui souriant à la manière d'un félin prêt à dévorer sa proie. Toya n'osait pas bouger, par timidité mais surtout par peur. L'autre le compris et s'en amusa beaucoup.

« Alors, petit garçon, chuchota la créature aux cheveux roses, tu me désires tant que ça ? Voudrais-tu me connaître ? Me posséder ?

- Oui..., murmura Toya sans trop réfléchir. »

L'autre étouffa un petit rire puis se redressa et se mit à le surplomber. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors allongé sur le dos, les mains posées contre le torse de son aîné qui souriait toujours.

« Penses-tu en être digne ? Moi j'en doute, se moqua le plus vieux. Par contre, je peux te posséder et te faire mien. Tu verras, ce n'est pas douloureux. Accepte-moi en toi et nous ne formerons ainsi plus qu'un. »

Les yeux de l'étrange créature se mirent à briller, alors qu'il pressait son corps contre celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit une immense peur l'envahir et il se débattit comme il le put, tentant désespérément de repousser cette chose qui semblait vouloir lui faire du mal.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Toya. »

L'adolescent se redressa violemment, repoussant ainsi ses draps qui tombèrent sur le sol. Sa respiration était haletante et son cœur battait si vite ! Trop même, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Sa gorge était d'ailleurs sèche et il transpirait à grosse goutte. Pris de panique, il regarda autour de lui, mais il était seul. Seul et dans sa chambre. Tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et pourtant... il pouvait encore sentir le corps de cette chose se poser contre le sien. Rien qu'en y pensant, il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui le dissuada de se recoucher. Non, il ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil après un tel rêve !

Toya se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Abandonnant son pyjama pour un jeans et un t-shirt confortable. Il prit également une veste et sa casquette. Il sortit ensuite, sans bruit, de sa chambre mais aussi de la maison. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour oublier le regard de cette créature ténébreuse, qui avait voulu s'emparer de son corps et de son âme.

Il marcha un moment sans trop savoir où aller. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant le temple dont sa grand-mère était la gardienne. C'était un lieu qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait grandi ici. Plus jeune, ce bâtiment leur avait servi de terrain de jeu, à Jun et à lui. C'était également ici qu'un beau matin, ils avaient rencontré Mikaru. À l'époque, ils étaient en dernière année de collège et depuis, les trois jeunes étaient inséparable malgré leurs caractères radicalement opposés.

Après avoir longtemps hésité, Toya finit par entrer. Malgré le fait, qu'il se répétait qu'il venait simplement se changer les idées ici, il avait en tête autre chose. Quelque chose qui se trouvait dans une pièce interdite au public. Un lieu où il venait tous les jours et tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Une pièce qui l'attirait pour l'objet qu'elle refermait...

Un grand sabre noir et rouge. C'était le véritable trésor de ce temple. Une pure merveille que l'adolescent osait rarement frôler du bout des doigts. Et chaque fois qu'il en avait l'audace, il était pris d'un profond malaise. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Il mourait d'envie de se saisir de cette arme pour la brandir, mais il n'osait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cet objet dégageait quelque chose de...

« Toya, tu ne dors pas ? »

L'adolescent sursauta et se retourna vers sa grand-mère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante.

« Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je... je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il en avançant vers elle.

- Sois prudent, mon garçon, murmura-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Sa grand-mère se contenta de le suivre du regard et lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, elle reporta ses yeux sur le sabre noir et rouge. Son visage s'assombrit alors, et elle murmura :

« Il est trop jeune, alors laisse-le en paix, s'il te plait. »

Un petit ricanement semblant sortir de nulle part retentit. Elle ne s'en troubla pas. Elle se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux, presque douloureusement.

*****

L'ambiance était survoltée ce soir. Le public était déchainé et s'agitait dans tous les sens au rythme des guitares électriques. La voix de chanteur résonnait dans toute la salle pour la plus grande joie de ses fans. Il y avait beaucoup de femmes ce soir, mais lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour son dessert qui l'attendait bien sagement au bar tout en sirotant une bière. Le chanteur lui adressa même un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire largement son destinataire.

Le morceau touchait à sa fin, leur prestation également. Mikaru le savait pour être un habitué. Le jeune homme sauta donc de son tabouret et tout en emportant sa bière avec lui, il se dirigea tranquillement vers les coulisses improvisées par le patron. Il s'agissait en fait d'une arrière salle, à laquelle on accédait soit par la porte située derrière le comptoir, soit pas la porte de service. Mikaru était un des rares privilégiés à pouvoir s'y rendre. Il connaissait bien le patron, mais surtout les artistes qui terminaient de saluer leur public euphorique par le son qu'on leur avait offert.

Le chanteur adressa un dernier baiser à ses fans puis prit la direction des vestiaires. Son guitariste fétiche l'y accompagna alors que les autres membres du groupe s'en allaient chacun de leur côté, draguer quelque part dans la vaste salle de ce club de nuit.

Mikaru les attendait devant la pièce qui leur servait de vestiaire. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre la porte, les mains dans les poches et un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Le chanteur y répondit tout en s'approchant de lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il respira son odeur, puis lui murmura :

« Tu sens divinement bon Mikaru. Tu me donnes faim !

- Vraiment ? Fit malicieusement le blond.

- Oui et je ne mangerais bien tout de suite.

- Eh bien faites vos cochonneries à l'intérieur, sinon vous allez attirer l'attention sur vous, gronda le guitariste las de devoir attendre pour entrer et ainsi se reposer un peu.

- Tu as raison Kaz, rétorqua le chanteur avec un sourire malicieux.

- Et bien dépêchons-nous, fit Mikaru en ouvrant la porte pour y entrainer le chanteur. »

Les deux hommes tombèrent littéralement dans le canapé, sous le regard exaspéré de Kaz qui entra tranquillement pour se démaquiller et se rafraîchir. À aucun moment, il ne se soucia des deux autres qui se pelotaient plus ou moins sur le canapé. Il se contenta de s'asseoir devant une coiffeuse, utilisant le miroir pour enlever tout le fond de teint qu'il s'était mis, afin de dissimuler sa pâleur un peu trop prononcée.

« Mmmm... Hyde ! C'est si bon ! Gémit Mikaru.

- Chute, ne bouge pas, rétorqua le brun dont le visage était toujours plongé dans le creux de son cou. »

L'adolescent crispa ses doigts sur son jeans tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Cette sensation était si jouissante, c'était bien mieux qu'un orgasme. C'était tout simplement divin et il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour résumer la chose. Hyde aussi prenait son pied, en même temps qu'il se remplissait l'estomac. Et Mikaru était si appétissant ! Au point que son aîné ne se lassait jamais de la lui sucer.

Kaz jeta un rapide regard dans son miroir, puis ouvrit son paquet de cigarette. Alors qu'il portait une clope à ses lèvres pour s'en griller une, il déclara :

« Hyde, je crois que t'en a assez là, non ? Tu vas finir par vider le gamin.

- T'en fais pas, répliqua Mikaru. J'ai de la réserve ! Qu'il en prenne tant qu'il en veut.

- J'ai dit stop, déclara froidement le guitariste.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hyde en s'écartant du cou de Mikaru. »

Un léger filet lumineux coulait encore de ses lèvres. D'un revers de manche, Hyde l'essuya tout en s'asseyant correctement à côté de son cadet. Kaz expira la fumée de ses poumons, puis déclara :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mikaru, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Hyde, raccompagne-le s'il te plait.

- Je suis grand, je ne vais pas me perdre, rétorqua l'adolescent.

- Mikaru s'il te plait, insista Kaz.

- C'est vrai que ça serait embêtant si je perdais mon garde-manger, soupira le chanteur en pinçant la joue de son cadet. Allez viens, mon gâteau au chocolat, je te ramène à la maison avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te mange. »

L'adolescent acquiesça à contrecœur, car il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer, mais si c'était Kaz qui le lui demandait, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Alors que Hyde et Mikaru venaient de s'en aller, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le patron du bar qui resta appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Kaz écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé entre les divers produits de beauté, puis se tourna vers lui tout en déclarant :

« Tu l'as senti toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Heath ?

- Oui. Ça a commencé à se déplacer, déclara le patron des lieux.

- C'est encore loin, soupira Kaz.

- Oui.

- Je vais aller voir ce que c'est, déclara le guitariste en se levant. »

*****

« P'tain ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi d'aller faire les courses ? J'en ai marre... En plus il est plus de 22h ! C'est pas une heure pour faire ça, grogna Jun tout en s'accroupissant dans l'abri bus où il avait trouvé refuge afin de se protéger de la pluie. P'tain en plus ça veut pas s'arrêter de tomber. Je dois vraiment être maudit. »

L'adolescent continuait de grommeler dans sa barbe quand soudain, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Quelqu'un était en train de courir sous la pluie. Jun releva la tête et scruta l'obscurité que les lampadaires n'arrivaient pas à chasser complètement. Bientôt, une silhouette se dessina au coin d'une rue adjacente. Jun ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, mais il comprit de qui il s'agissait quand ladite personne glissa sur le trottoir pour s'étaler de tout son long devant lui.

« Deyama-Sensei, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? S'exaspéra l'adolescent. Vous avez vu l'heure ? C'est pas le moment de faire du jogging !

- Oui tu as raison Jun-kun, déclara le brun en se redressant tout en riant. Mais en fait, je ne faisais pas mon jogging.

- Ouais ben ne restez pas non plus sous la pluie pour me parler.

- Oh ! C'est vrai. Enfin, je suis déjà trempé mais tant pis, fit-il en haussant les épaules tout en se mettant à l'abri. »

Jun le regarda d'un drôle d'air tout en se demandant ce qui lui était encore arrivé.

« Figure-toi que ma voiture est tombée en panne, déclara son professeur, dans le parking du lycée.

- Heu... mais Sensei... vous êtes parti à 16h du lycée en même temps que nous.

- Très juste, déclara-t-il très sérieusement tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous revenez tout juste du lycée…

- Oui je sais, je devrais m'acheter une montre, déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire sous le regard exaspéré de son élève.

- Vous êtes bizarre sensei... »

*****

« Te voilà enfin, déclara Toshiya tout en brandissant sa faux pour lui barrer le chemin. »

Face à lui se tenait cette créature qui lui avait échappée quelques jours plus tôt, dans le tunnel des âmes. Mais Toshiya avait fini par le retrouver et cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir.

« Je ne connais ni tes raisons, ni qui tu es. De toute façon, cela m'est bien égal car tu vas mourir ici même, pour avoir osé piétiner ainsi nos lois, déclara le shinigami. »

L'autre se contenta de rire doucement, ce qui crispa Toshiya. Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit et il se jeta sur sa proie, avec la ferme intention de faucher son âme. L'inconnu esquiva sans grand mal son attaque, ce qui surprit le shinigami. Apparemment, il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui. Son adversaire avait un minimum de potentiel mais il aurait dû s'y attendre lorsqu'il avait réussi à le distancer dans le tunnel des âmes. Les attaques classiques seraient donc une perte de temps inutiles. Et le temps du shinigami était justement compté puisqu'il s'était lui-même rendu dans ce monde, sans la moindre autorisation.

*****

Une explosion retentit. Jun releva brusquement la tête et tourna son regard en direction du bruit plus qu'imposant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? L'adolescent n'en avait pas la moindre idée et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer à une heure aussi tardive. Par reflexe, il interrogea du regard son professeur qui ne semblait rien avoir entendu.

« C'était quoi ce bruit Sensei ?

- Hein ? Heu... l'orage, déclara Toshi.

- On aurait dit une explosion...

- Une explosion ? Se moqua le brun. Jun mon garçon, tu as beaucoup d'imagination ! Laisse-moi plutôt te réexpliquer mon cours sur la formation nuageuse. Ça nous aidera à passer le temps. »

Un faisceau de lumière éclaira le ciel sous le regard perplexe de l'adolescent qui se tourna vivement vers son professeur en s'écriant :

« Et ça ! C'était l'orage peut-être ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un éclair, Jun-kun, déclara Toshi en réajustant ses lunettes. Je peux aussi t'expliquer comment ça marche.

- Mais ça ne venait pas du ciel ! Ça venait de la terre et ça allait dans le ciel ! Pas l'inverse !

- Une illusion d'optique.

- Eh bien moi, je vais voir ça ! S'écria-t-il en lui laissant sur les bras ses courses.

- Jun, attends ! S'écria Toshi alors que l'adolescent s'en allait en courant dans la direction de ces étranges phénomènes. »

*****

Mikaru s'arrêta brusquement sous le regard surpris d'Hyde qui l'interrogea du regard. Bientôt, ce fut de l'inquiétude qui put se lire sur le visage du chanteur qui s'approcha de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était immobile au milieu du trottoir désert, d'une petite ruelle qu'ils avaient emprunté en guise de raccourci vers le domicile du blond. Le visage de ce dernier était très pâle et il semblait comme parcouru de frisson. Hyde posa une main sur son épaule et le jeune homme sursauta avant de lui adresser un sourire nerveux.

« Mikaru ?

- Nee-chan...

- Quoi ?

- Elle est là...

- Mikaru ? »

Avant même qu'Hyde puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Mikaru se mit à courir vers une destination inconnue. Le brun lâcha un juron et ne le suivit qu'avec un temps de retard et avec beaucoup de difficulté tant son cadet était rapide malgré le fait qu'il lui ait aspiré une quantité importante d'énergie.

*****

« Une femme..., murmura Toshiya. Si je m'étais attendu à ça. »

D'un geste vif et précis, le shinigami fit disparaître le sang qui tâchait sa faux. Il l'avait blessée mais pas encore tuée. Quoique la tuer revenait simplement à l'envoyer dans l'au delà, le Royaume des shinigamis. Là, son âme y serait jugée par Enma en personne, compte-tenu de la gravité des faits.

« Ton visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, déclara-t-il en s'avança vers elle. »

Elle était accroupie sur le sol et pressait une main contre son épaule droite dont s'échappait une quantité impressionnante de sang. Il l'avait gravement blessé mais il en faudrait plus pour enlever cette détermination qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais qui était donc cette femme qui s'était introduite dans le monde des humains sans même emmener avec elle la moindre arme ? Toshiya s'en voulait un peu de s'en prendre ainsi à une créature si vulnérable et désarmée, mais il avait une mission à accomplir et il ne pouvait pas laisser le sentimentalisme et la galanterie l'emporter sur elle. Toute fois, il lui rétorqua :

« Rends-toi et tout se passera bien. Je plaiderai en ta faveur auprès d'Enma. Mais seulement si tu te rends sans plus d'histoire. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, faible comme tu es.

- Faible..., murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Oui, je suis faible, mais je ne me rendrai pas. J'ai une chose importante à faire avant, ajouta-t-elle alors que ses iris prenaient une étrange couleur, presque lumineuse. »

Le visage de Toshiya se fit plus sombre et il resserra sa faux, prêt à l'abattre une bonne fois pour toute sur ce démon...

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_Le monde des humains :_

La pluie tombait un peu plus fort sur cette petite ville portuaire, loin de la capitale. Le gazon des parcs était inondé et l'eau ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de se répandre, comme si le ciel avait décidé de pleurer. Les gouttes coulaient également sur son visage marqué par la douleur. La faux venait de s'abattre sur lui. Elle l'avait touché en plein cœur. C'était à peine s'il l'avait sentie. Mais il l'avait protégé et c'était l'essentiel. De ce fait, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait. En dépit de tous les soucis qu'il lui avait causés, il l'avait protégé car c'était son rôle de frère.

À l'autre bout du parc, se tenait Jun. Il s'était figé à cette vue. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avait l'impression de rêver tout éveillé. Mikaru était tombé à genoux sur le sol. Face à lui, se trouvait un homme vêtu de noir et tenant une grande faux ensanglantée. Il ressemblait à la mort, à la grande faucheuse... Derrière Mikaru, était étendue sur le sol boueux, une femme qui semblait gravement blessée et s'était à peine si elle était consciente. Compte-tenu de la distance, Jun n'en était pas sûr. De toute façon, ce qui attirait son attention c'était Mikaru, c'était son ami qui lentement s'effondra sur le sol.

« Mikaru..., balbutia Jun d'une voix étranglée. Mikaru ! »

Le blond, tombé au sol, tourna lentement son regard vers la voix qui venait de crier son nom. Il reconnut alors Jun, l'un de ses meilleurs ami. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Jun..., murmura Mikaru. Merci pour tout. »

Derrière Jun, arriva Toshi. Il était trempé, essoufflé et portait les courses de son élève. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il se figea lui aussi de surprise. Lorsqu'il aperçut Mikaru sur le sol, son visage s'assombrit. Lentement, il releva les yeux sur Toshiya qui avait tourné son regard vers eux.

« Mikaru ! Hurla Hyde en arrivant à son tour. »

Le chanteur était arrivé par l'entrée nord du parc. Celle située à l'opposé de Jun. Les deux hommes se regardèrent à peine car une lueur capta leur attention. Elle s'échappait de Mikaru qui était en train de se désintégrer. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien de lui au sol. Pas même la mare de sang que sa plaie avait provoqué. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé...

OoOoO

_Royaume Céleste :_

Des dossiers, encore des dossiers, toujours des dossiers ! Il finissait par en avoir assez et les lisait à peine. Il se contentait d'y apposer son sceau et ç'en était fini de cette paperasse, dans laquelle il se noyait depuis qu'il avait été nommé à la tête du département de surveillance du monde des humains. Comme s'il pouvait s'y passer quelque chose ! Il ne s'y passait plus rien depuis bien des siècles. Plus exactement depuis que les anges et les démons avaient conclu un pacte de non-agression, chacun se contentant de jouer son rôle octroyé par Dieu, sans chercher à lui plaire ou déplaire davantage. Il y avait bien eu ce petit accrochage, c'était il y a maintenant trois ou quatre siècles. À l'époque Nao n'était encore qu'un novice, un enfant en somme et ne se souvenait pas vraiment de tous les détails. De toute façon, cette histoire était presque tabou et chacun préférait ne plus penser à ce jour terrible où un ange perdit la tête et s'allia à un démon pour détruire l'ordre instauré. Mais ce genre de chose ne se produit que très rarement et les petits écarts de conduite de part et d'autre des clans étaient sévèrement punis. Cela dit, il ne fallait pas négliger la surveillance du monde des humains qui étaient si vulnérable. Alors même s'il ne se passait jamais rien, mieux valait rester vigilant.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Nao releva la tête de sa pile de dossier et découvrit une petite tête blonde, se tenant timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Le brun poussa un profond soupir, posa son stylo, s'étira avant de se masser les tempes puis s'intéressa à sa jeune recrue qui venait le voir à chaque problème qu'elle rencontrait. Une fois de plus, c'était l'occasion pour Nao de prendre une pause, qu'il ne s'accordait pas en temps normal.

« Excusez-moi, Nao-sama, commença Hiroto d'une toute petite voix. Mais... Saga-san n'est pas là et je suis tout seul devant l'écran de surveillance et...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Nao en poussant un léger soupir.

- Et bien… heu… comment dire… Le détecteur s'affole.

- Quoi ? s'écria Nao en bondissant de son fauteuil. Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Tu n'as touché à rien ? Questionna Nao d'un air sombre.

- Non, répondit le plus jeune tout en hochant vivement de la tête. »

Le brun lui adressa un regard sceptique mais décida d'aller vérifier de ses propres yeux. Mieux valait être prudent. De toute façon, cela lui permettrait de se dégourdir les jambes. Hiroto le conduisit nerveusement jusqu'au département de surveillance du sud du Japon. Chaque région du monde étant surveillée de près par un ange-gardien chargé de vérifier qu'aucune intrusion n'était faite dans ce monde si vulnérable aux attaques des anges, démons et autres créatures telles que les shinigamis. D'ailleurs, tout voyage dans le monde des humains devaient faire l'objet d'une demande d'autorisation préalable, sauf cas d'urgence. Dans tous les cas, le service des ange-gardiens devait être mis au courant afin de ne pas être surpris de voir les détecteurs d'énergie spirituelle s'emballer.

Lorsque les yeux de Nao se posèrent sur le détecteur, ce dernier semblait être devenu fou. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose comme ça. C'était bien plus qu'une intrusion de shinigami ou de démon. C'était autre chose... C'était même quelque chose de surpuissant qui lui donna des frissons. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire nerveux en se demandant si l'ordinateur n'était tout simplement pas en panne. « Nao-sama ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune devant la pâleur de son supérieur.

- Il se passe quelque chose dans le monde des humains. Que Shou aille en éclaireur pendant que je prépare une réunion d'urgence avec les différentes instances. Je dois savoir si quelqu'un a envoyé un agent sur terre et pourquoi.

- Bien Nao-sama. »

Une fois seul devant l'écran de surveillance, Nao se laissa tomber dans un siège tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Depuis qu'il était à la tête du département de surveillance, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Mais que diable se passait-il sur terre ?

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

Sa vue était trouble et il avait si mal. Il posa sa main sur son ventre. C'était humide. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, il découvrit sa main en sang. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Toshiya ne comprenait pas. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Il était sur le point d'abattre sa faux sur cette démone et puis un jeune homme s'était interposé entre eux. Toshiya l'avait frappé avec sa faux par erreur. Il l'avait ainsi envoyé malgré lui, dans le monde des morts, le royaume des shinigami. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état...

Après avoir frappé ce gamin avec sa faux, son corps s'était désintégré. Plus rien n'était en mesure de l'empêcher d'abattre cette intruse et Toshiya avait été sur le point de l'envoyer elle aussi dans l'au delà. Mais quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas s'était produit. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué et l'avait salement amoché. Qui ? Cette démone ? Les deux hommes étranges qui l'avaient emmenée avec eux ? Ce gamin qu'il avait envoyé dans l'au delà ? Ce garçon aux cheveux roses accompagné de ce professeur bizarre ? Qui donc l'avait frappé ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais...

Il pleuvait encore dans ce petit parc où un arbre centenaire avait été déraciné sous la violence des explosions. Les gouttes de pluie coulaient sur son visage et sur sa plaie, emportant avec elles son sang qui disparaissait dans les flaques qui se formaient ici et là. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors c'était ici qu'il allait mourir. Lui, le commandant en charge la sécurité du tunnel des âmes. Il allait mourir après s'être simplement fait toucher une seule fois. Mais qui donc avait été son adversaire ? Qui était assez redoutable pour le mettre dans cet état là ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance... Lentement, le brun ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

*****

« Je t'ai retrouvé, déclara-t-il en poussant un petit ricanement rempli de sadisme. »

Toya s'arrêta net. Son sang se glaça et il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. C'était lui... c'était ce démon qui avait tenté de corrompre son âme. D'ailleurs, où que le brun posait les yeux, il ne voyait que le néant. Il n'était plus dans la rue, mais il était dans le noir absolu. Il était également seul car il ne le voyait nulle part. Par contre, il sentait sa présence maléfique. Il était là, quelque part, tout près de lui.

« Je te tiens, mon cher et tendre ! S'exclama-t-il en passant ses bras autour de lui. »

Toya se crispa alors qu'il sentait le torse de cette créature contre son dos. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur le jeune homme qui n'osait pas bouger. Pourtant, il aurait aimé s'en dégager et repousser cet homme qui lui faisait si peur. Lorsqu'il était près de lui, il se sentait tellement oppressé. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait le sentiment que cette chose allait absorber son âme et dévorer son corps tout entier.

« Tu trembles mon garçon ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en mordillant son lobe. Il ne faut pas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ne te ferai que du bien. Je te ferai connaître une jouissance tellement intense que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. Alors laisse-toi faire, mon garçon. Laisse-moi te dévorer. Laisse-moi m'emparer de ton corps si appétissant. Laisse-moi ne faire qu'un avec toi.

- Laissez-moi s'il vous plait..., balbutia Toya d'une voix étranglée.

- Mais je ne peux. C'est toi qui m'as appelé. Alors je suis venu et je ne repartirai pas, répondit-il tout en lui léchant l'oreille. Tu verras, toi et moi nous nous amuserons bien. »

Le démon glissa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il nichait son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant ainsi toute sa peur et ses angoisses.

« Non ! Hurla l'adolescent en repoussant la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. »

Lorsque Toya ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans la rue et l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était autre que Deyama sensei. Embarrassé, Toya se confondit d'excuse sous le regard inquiet de son professeur qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le jeune homme acquiesca tout en posant un regard surpris sur ce que Toshi portait sur le dos.

« Jun ? S'étonna Toya.

- La foudre lui est tombée dessus, déclara Toshi d'un air très sérieux. Enfin, heureusement que j'étais là ! Mais il va bien. Je le ramène justement chez lui. Tu veux faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? »

Toya accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Rester seul lui faisait peur et depuis que Deyama sensei était arrivé, il se sentait comme rassuré. Après tout, même si son professeur était un boulet maladroit, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de chaleureux et de très paternel. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent s'étonnait de le savoir toujours célibataire et sans enfant.

*****

Kaz la posa délicatement sur le sol de son salon puis alla chercher de quoi bander ses plaies. Hyde pour sa part, ne pouvait pas rester en place. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce parc, Mikaru venait de se faire faucher par cet effrayant shinigami. Ensuite, Kaz était arrivé et puis il y avait eu cette étrange lueur qui les avait tous aveuglés. Quand elle s'était dissipée, le shinigami était au sol. Kaz avait alors pris la démone dans ses bras et ils s'étaient enfuis pour se retrouver dans cet appartement qu'ils partageaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans cette ville.

Kaz revint peu après et commença à soigner leur blessée. Cette dernière avait perdu connaissance mais son état n'était pas critique. Elle s'en sortirait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'Hyde s'inquiétait. Il se faisait beaucoup plus de soucis pour son petit Mikaru qui devait probablement être à l'heure actuelle, dans le monde des shinigamis...

« C'était un commandant, déclara Kaz qui était en train de la soigner.

- Quoi ? Fit Hyde.

- Ce shinigami, c'était un commandant.

- Carrément... Hé ! Pourquoi tu perds tes forces à la soigner comme ça ? Rétorqua Hyde en voyant Kaz utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de refermer les plaies de leur blessée.

- Parce que si on les laisse guérir toutes seules, elle va produire de l'énergie démoniaque et je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer les anges, les shinigamis et d'autres démons ici.

- Alors laisse-moi faire, soupira Hyde en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je suis en meilleur forme que toi. Tu vas te tuer si tu continues. Kaz !

- Contente-toi d'absorber le surplus. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous repérer. »

Hyde lui adressa un regard exaspéré. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de se nourrir mais c'était Kaz, qui avec le temps et l'abstinence, ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à un cadavre. D'ailleurs, Hyde se demandait bien comment il pouvait réussir à utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérison dans son état actuel. Tout ça à cause d'une maudite promesse qui n'avait pas de sens aux yeux du chanteur. Cela dit, il respectait le choix de son ami, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

« Et pour Mikaru ? Demanda soudainement Hyde.

- Chaque problème en son temps, rétorqua Kaz. »

*****

« Ah ! Je t'ai retrouvé mon amour ! Murmura-t-il malicieusement à son oreille. »

Toya se crispa alors qu'il le sentait l'enlacer et le serrer si fort contre lui. La respiration de ce démon lui chatouillait le cou et bientôt, il sentit les lèvres de cet homme contre sa peau. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à trouver le bord de ses vêtements et s'y glissèrent dessous, afin de caresser tendrement sa chair appétissante.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je suis resté en sommeil. Mais grâce à toi, je suis réveillé et affamé ! Alors laisse-moi me nourrir de toi ! »

La langue de cette chose fut bientôt remplacée par ses dents qui lui mordirent doucement le lobe. Il était affamé au point d'en avoir l'eau à la bouche et ce garçon était si appétissant ! Il était un véritable appel au viol, avec ce qu'il dégageait. Et la créature malveillante n'allait pas se gêner pour se servir de son corps, au risque de faire disparaître son âme.

Toya ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était figé par la peur et peut-être par un charme jeté par ce démon aux longs cheveux rose-rouges. Il savait au plus profond de lui, qu'il devait se défaire de son emprise. Que cette chose était dangereuse et qu'elle finirait par lui faire du mal. De toute façon, cet homme ne lui avait jamais caché ses intentions. Il voulait lui nuire. Il voulait prendre possession de son corps, et cela dans tous les sens du terme. C'était horrible et rien que d'y penser, Toya était encore plus effrayé.

« Mikaru ! Hurla Jun qui se redressa par la même occasion de son futon. »

Toya revint alors à la réalité. Le démon avait disparu et il était à nouveau dans sa chambre, assis près de son ami sur lequel il avait veillé de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Après tout, Deyama sensei lui avait affirmé que la foudre avait touché Jun, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air. Mais si leur professeur l'affirmait, pourquoi remettait-il en doute sa parole ?

« Jun, murmura Toya en posant une main sur le bras de son ami. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses tourna son regard vers le brun qui lui sourit tant bien que mal.

« Toya ? Mais je suis où là ? Fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Dans ma chambre, idiot ! Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

- Si..., balbutia Jun. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- C'est Deyama sensei qui t'a emmené ici. Apparemment, tu te serais fait toucher par la foudre la nuit dernière. J'ai prévenu Reita que tu passerais la nuit ici. Il est venu très tôt ce matin, pour t'apporter tes affaires.

- Oh... »

Jun détourna les yeux tout en se crispant. Ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était le visage de Mikaru. C'était le léger sourire qu'il avait eu alors qu'il se désintégrait dans ce parc, abattu par cet homme en noir. Quant à cette histoire de foudre, il n'y croyait pas et pourtant... c'était peut-être la vérité ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. La réalité lui paraissait trop irrationnelle pour être vraisemblable. Alors peut-être qu'il s'était vraiment fait toucher par la foudre et qu'il avait rêvé de tout ça. Quelque part, il l'espérait, tout comme il espérait revoir la mine endormie de son ami, lorsqu'ils iraient en cours tout à l'heure.

Toya voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Jun. Lui-même n'était pas dans son assiette. Cela dit, il ne lui posa pas de question car son ami ne lui répondrait pas. Il attendrait qu'il soit prêt à lui en parler, tout comme lui attendait d'être lui-même prêt pour lui faire par de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à réaliser qu'il se faisait hanter par un esprit maléfique aux sombres intentions.

« Bon, allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner, déclara Toya en se levant tout en souriant.

- Oui, acquiesça Jun tout en répondant à son sourire. »

*****

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Questionna Hyde. On devrait ne pas plutôt veiller sur notre blessée ?

- Pour le moment, elle dort, déclara Kaz. Laissons-la se reposer.

- Ok, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que nous faisons là. »

Le guitariste ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui tendre un étrange sac. Hyde le prit tout en le regardant d'un drôle d'air ainsi qu'avec une pointe de méfiance. Il n'aimait absolument pas le sourire qu'avait son ami, ni même ce sac à dos qu'il venait de lui tendre.

« Kaz ? Fit Hyde inquiet.

- J'aimerais que tu rajeunisses pour t'infiltrer dans ce lycée où tu te feras passer pour un adolescent de 17 ans.

- Quoi ! S'exclama le chanteur. Non mais t'es malade ! Il est hors de question que je retourne à l'école !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua froidement l'autre. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis, ou bien la vie de Mikaru t'importe si peu ? »

Hyde poussa un profond soupir tout en grommelant un juron. Kaz finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot et lui faisait toujours faire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Alors à quoi bon perdre son temps à se disputer avec lui puisque de toute façon, il finirait par le faire.

« Pt'ain ! Moi qui ai horreur des maths ! S'exclama Hyde tout en crispant les doigts sur son sac.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être une lumière car de toute façon, tu n'y arriverais pas. Contente-toi simplement de faire ton enquête ici. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe des choses pas très nettes dans ce lycée.

- T'as toujours des mots sympas pour moi, s'exaspéra Hyde. »

Kaz se contenta de retenir un petit rire alors que le chanteur lui adressait un regard noir. Hyde poussa ensuite un profond soupir puis regarda de tout côté afin de s'assurer que personne ne le verrait. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'un lycéen passe par là, compte-tenu de l'heure. En effet, il était bien trop tôt pour aller au lycée. Il pouvait donc procéder à son rajeunissement ici même. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le faire. Il ferma les yeux et une étrange lueur brilla autour de lui, alors qu'il rajeunissait pour retrouver ses 17 ans.

« Attention à ne pas me refaire de l'acnée, se moqua Kaz.

- Très drôle ! Grogna le chanteur.

- Bon, allons t'inscrire mon très cher petit frère.

- Parce que je suis ton frère maintenant ? T'es suffisamment vieux pour être mon père là !

- Oh... si tu veux, soupira le guitariste en haussant les épaules comme s'il n'était pas vexé. »

Dans le fond, c'était le cas. Kaz avait vécu tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de son âge. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas tous les siècles qu'il avait accumulés et à côté de lui, même sous sa véritable apparence, Hyde n'était qu'un enfant.

*****

Il n'avait pas changé malgré le temps. Il était toujours aussi beau, et cela malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser de lui. Les années ne semblaient pas avoir de prise sur sa beauté qui restait intacte, comme figée dans le temps. En somme, il était le même qu'autrefois et que dans ses souvenirs. Mais peut-être parce qu'un sabre reste fidèle à lui-même, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas brisé. Et lui, il en avait connu des combats. Il en avait écrasé des ennemis. Il avait goûté à tant de sang. Il en avait beaucoup versé et même nettoyée, sa lame en resterait souillée à jamais. Mais c'était là le lot des démons. Et quel démon il avait en face de lui !

« C'est un beau sabre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toshi sursauta et se retourna vers la propriétaire des lieux qui se tenait debout, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte coulissante qu'il avait laissé ouverte, après avoir osé entrer dans cette salle interdite.

« Je suis désolé, déclara le professeur embarrassé. Je... je ne voulais pas fouiller. Je... enfin...

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la vieille femme en entrant dans la pièce. Cette pièce est normalement interdite au public mais une fois l'an, j'autorise les visiteurs à venir se recueillir auprès de l'esprit qui habite cette lame.

- Oui, je suis déjà venu à cette occasion.

- Oui, je me souviens de vous sensei. Je vous remercie encore pour le petit Jun. Il n'est pas très prudent.

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Je passais simplement par là quand la foudre l'a touché.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en perdant son regard sur le fourreau noir du sabre. »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel ils ne firent que contempler ce sabre accroché au mur de cette salle vide. Finalement, ce fut Toshi qui rompit le silence en lui demandant :

« N'avez-vous pas peur qu'on vous le vole ? Une telle pièce de collection, laissée ainsi à la porté de n'importe qui, c'est bien imprudent. Il n'y a pas de verrou sur la porte et aucun système de sécurité.

- Parce que ce sabre n'en a pas besoin, répondit-elle. Quiconque le convoite doit s'attendre à subir sa colère et c'est là le pire châtiment qui soit. De plus, les deux crochets qui le suspendent au mur sont assez spéciaux. Ils forment une sorte de barrière protectrice. Tout être maléfique qui voudrait s'emparer de ce sabre, se brûlerait rien qu'en tendant la main vers lui.

- Ah..., soupira Toshi. J'aime vraiment beaucoup toutes ces traditions japonaises ! Ça me change de la science ! Bon, j'étais venu prendre des nouvelles de mes élèves, mais je les retrouverai en cours tout à l'heure ! Au revoir Madame et merci encore, fit-il en s'en allant les mains dans les poches.

- Oui au revoir. Oh ! Et attention à la m... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que le professeur de physique se prit les pieds dans la marche et s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir. Toute fois, il se releva aussitôt en déclarant que tout allait bien et s'en alla rapidement.

« Tu réagis bizarrement, murmura la vieille femme en se tournant vers le sabre toujours accroché sur le mur. Serait-ce cet homme qui te provoque un tel effet ? »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un sinistre silence. Le sabre ne lui répondit pas, lui qui habituellement aimait fanfaronner. Il était même étrangement silencieux, ce qui la conforta dans sa pensée.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, elle quitta la pièce et même le temple qui renfermait ce trésor familial. Un sabre bien redoutable qui ne devait jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Tout en y pensant, elle s'approcha de l'allée centrale du domaine. De part et d'autre, se trouvait la sortie du domaine, mais aussi sa maison. Elle regarda un moment cette vieille résidence avant de tourner son regard vers la sortie. Elle aperçut alors Toshi descendre l'escalier qui menait à la route. Le professeur marchait calmement, tout en gardant les mains dans les poches. La vieille femme l'observa attentivement, sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage, sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle le vit trébucher dans les escaliers et s'étaler sur le sol. Elle poussa alors un léger rire puis murmura :

« Alors c'est ce genre d'homme que tu aimes ? »

Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et s'en alla retrouver sa maison où les deux adolescents devaient être réveillés.

De son côté, Toshi se remettait de sa chute qui l'avait un peu sonné. Il porta sa main à son front où une bosse ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Mais il en avait connu d'autre et cette petite chute ne le tuerait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas fait mal et c'était l'essentiel. Après un court soupir, il regarda sa main droite. La brûlure lui faisait mal et était toute fraiche. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en la caressant du bout des doigts et presque tendrement...

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Le monde des shinigamis :_

Le ciel était toujours d'un beau mauve foncé et rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis que ce démon avait réussi à s'enfuir sur Terre et que Toshiya l'y avait poursuivi. Mais si rien n'avait changé, les choses étaient en train de le faire, là bas, dans le tribunal d'Enma. Kyo le voyait depuis le balcon de son bureau et se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Il avait entendu parler d'une grande réunion regroupant les trois royaumes, à la demande de Nao, le chef du service de surveillance du monde des humains. Quant à la nature des propos qui seraient échangés là bas, un rapport édulcoré leur serait retransmis ultérieurement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une petite idée sur la question. À coup sûr, le Généralissime devait être en train de leur passer un savon à tous, Kaoru compris. Après tout, l'évasion de ce démon non identifié vers le monde des humains était à la fois de la responsabilité des Enfers mais aussi du monde des shinigamis, donc de Kaoru. Pour représenter les Enfers, Kyo se demandait qui on avait pu envoyer, car il était évident que Satan ne se serait jamais dérangé pour une telle broutille. Kyo le saurait sans doute à la lecture du PV, mais en savoir plus le démangeait car le plus croustillant dans ce genre de palabre, est toujours ce que le Généralissime déclare être hors PV. Autrement dit, tous les mots doux qu'il pouvait lancer à ses collègues sur leur incapacité. En y pensant, un léger sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui était déjà arrivé de voir le Généralissime se mettre en colère. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois mais cela avait été suffisant pour lui confirmer la réputation de cet homme qui lui prêtait un mauvais caractère. Kyo avait toujours pensé qu'il n'existait pas pire que Kaoru, mais depuis qu'il avait vu le Généralissime le disputer, il savait qu'il existait bien plus colérique que lui.

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit sans bruit, mais Kyo le remarqua. Cela dit, il ne se retourna pas car il connaissait l'identité de celle qui se tenait timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui n'osait jamais s'approcher d'elle-même.

« Alors Nana-chan ? fit Kyo en se retournant vers elle tout en s'appuyant contre le balcon.

- La séance va bientôt être levée, répondit-elle.

- Bien, alors je vais attendre devant la porte, afin de voir leur visages décomposés après qu'ils se soient tous fait remonter les bretelles, déclara le blond avec un petit rire sadique. »

*****

C'était dans la grande salle du tribunal qu'avait lieu la réunion d'urgence pour traiter de cet étrange phénomène qui s'était produit sur Terre. Kyo ne connaissait pas encore la teneur des propos. D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait rien entendre puisque la lourde porte qui lui faisait face, ne laissait échapper aucun son. Il ne faisait donc qu'attendre qu'elle s'ouvre, afin de deviner à travers les expressions du visage des divers participants, la finalité de cette réunion. Il était également curieux de savoir quel sort serait réservé à Toshiya, qui allait sûrement devoir porter la lourde responsabilité de tout ce remue ménage. De toute façon, il fallait bien un coupable et Kyo craignait qu'il soit celui désigné.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une certaine agitation lui chatouilla les oreilles et lui fit relever la tête. À cet instant, il croisa son regard froid et contrarié. Apparemment, le Généralissime était de mauvaise humeur, quoi qu'il le fût toujours lorsqu'il devait descendre dans les mondes inférieurs. Son air grave et ses prunelles glaciales, contrastaient beaucoup avec son apparence frêle. Une apparence commune à tous les anges. Fin, gracieux, souvent blond si ce n'était pas toujours. La règle était d'avoir de longs cheveux. Ceux du Généralissime étaient d'une rare beauté. Il ressemblait presque à une femme ainsi. Non, il était complètement asexué. C'était entre autre ce qui faisait son charme mais tout le monde sait qu'une rose porte toujours des épines. Celles de cet homme étaient redoutables. De toute façon, il n'était pas à la tête des cieux pour rien.

Comme à son habitude, le Généralissime était accompagné de son second. Un ange beaucoup plus jeune que lui mais aux allures similaires. Kyo se surpris à penser que ces créatures étaient de véritables clones, du moins, elles essayaient de l'être. Voilà pourquoi les cieux l'avaient toujours ennuyé. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de choisir entre le monde des shinigamis et celui des cieux, son choix avait été vite pris. Il était hors de question pour lui de servir de larbin au Généralissime, mais également de vivre dans un monde maculé de blanc où une ennuyante mélodie résonnait sans fin. Au final, l'Enfer était bien plus attrayant et au moins là bas, il était permis de s'amuser librement.

« Bonjour Yoshiki, déclara Kyo avec un léger sourire alors que le Généralissime passait à côté de lui.

- Quand cesseras-tu de perdre ton temps à être un shinigami, rétorqua froidement l'ange en passant à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. »

Kyo se sentit frissonner. Décidément, cet homme était effrayant, bien plus qu'un démon. Kyo retint un petit rire puis reporta son regard sur les envoyés de l'Enfer qui sortaient à leur tour de la salle. Comme à leur habitude, ils semblaient se demander pourquoi on les avait convoqués. De toute façon, rien ne les intéressait et un peu de désordre sur Terre ne les gênait pas outre mesure. Si Satan avait été là en personne, peut-être aurait-il pris l'affaire avec un peu plus de sérieux, mais Sugizo et Hakuei avaient d'autres préoccupations que le monde des humains.

Si Hakuei passa son chemin sans lui prêter grande attention, Sugizo s'arrêta à la hauteur de Kyo. Il lui adressa un petit sourire puis déclara :

« Tu as le bonjour de ton frère. Il te demande d'ailleurs quand tu penses rentrer en Enfer et laisser le purgatoire à d'autre. Après tout, tu n'es pas à ta place ici Kyo.

- Le monde des shinigamis me plait pour le moment. Et tâche d'expliquer à mon frère qu'ici ce n'est pas le purgatoire mais son antichambre.

- Oui, enfin c'est pareil pour nous. Ce monde n'est qu'un lieu de transit sans intérêt, rétorqua Sugizo avec un léger sourire.

- Attention Sugizo, tu as de dangereuses pensées, lança Hakuei qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin mais qui avait suivi leur conversation sans s'être retourné vers eux.

- Moi ? Fit le démon d'un air faussement vexé. Jamais voyons ! »

Kyo ne répondit pas, Hakuei non plus. Sugizo salua le shinigami puis s'en alla tout en étouffant un petit ricanement.

Le dernier à quitter la salle du tribunal fut Kaoru. Comme Kyo l'avait deviné, il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. À coup sûr, Yoshiki avait dû s'acharner contre lui. Aux côtés d'Enma, se trouvait Nao qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, en plus d'avoir l'air de sombre humeur, Kaoru semblait inquiet. Kyo devinait aisément pourquoi. Toshiya devait être derrière tout ça. Après tout, il était toujours sur Terre et n'était sûrement pas étranger aux récents évènements.

« Ces démons vont finir par me tuer, soupira Kaoru. Si ce n'est pas eux, ça sera Yoshiki ou bien cet idiot de Toshiya qui n'est toujours pas revenu !

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas facile d'être le grand Enma, se moqua Kyo.

- Oh ! La ferme ! Soupira Kaoru qui n'était pas d'humeur. Va plutôt me préparer quelque chose à boire et de frais si possible.

- Dans ce cas, allons dans ton bureau. Tu viens avec nous Nao ? Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe, déclara Kyo.

- Je suppose que je n'ai rien à vous cacher, Kyo-sama, répondit le directeur du service de surveillance du monde des humains. »

Kaoru se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir puis il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Durant tout le trajet, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Kaoru était bien trop déprimé pour engager la conversation, et ne se sentait pas non plus la force d'expliquer à Kyo ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de le renvoyer à son poste car quelque part, sa présence lui faisait du bien. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et en dépit de leurs nombreuses disputes, Kyo était un de ses hommes de confiance. C'était une des rares personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter, notamment en ces temps troublés.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le bureau d'Enma. En effet, Kaoru les fit immédiatement entrer dans sa salle de détente privé, qui se trouvait derrière une porte discrète. Une fois à l'intérieur, le propriétaire des lieux les invita à prendre place, enfin surtout Nao car Kyo devait lui préparer quelque chose à boire et de frais de préférence. En d'autre circonstance, Kyo l'aurait envoyé balader mais dans ce cas précis, il jouait patte blanche afin d'obtenir des informations auprès de son chef adoré qui venait de subir une crise de nerf made in Yoshiki.

« Toshiya a intérêt à ramener rapidement ces petites fesses ici, soupira Kaoru en s'étalant dans son canapé.

- Ce qui est le plus problématique, commença Nao en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à lui, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un commandant et que nous n'étions pas prévenus de sa présence sur Terre. Et puis, c'est lui qui est en charge de la surveillance du tunnel des âmes. Toutefois, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait s'emballer les ordinateurs de surveillance. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Certes Yoshiki-sama a piqué sa crise contre toi, Kaoru, à cause de Toshiya, mais ce dernier n'est qu'un prétexte. Yoshiki-sama n'est pas stupide. Il a délibérément envoyé au placard le véritable but de notre réunion et c'est ce qui l'a sans doute le plus énervé. Au lieu de parler de cette étrange et soudaine décharge d'énergie hors du commun, nous en sommes venus à débattre de ce démon parti illégalement sur Terre et de Toshiya qui l'a poursuivi sans aucune permission.

- Après, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que les représentants des Enfers nous prennent pour des guignols, grommela Kaoru. Kyo tu m'excuseras, mais les démons sont quand même des sacrés enfoirés !

- Je confirme, rétorqua Kyo en lui tendant un verre. Et si on envoyait tu-sais-qui sur Terre, histoire qu'il nous ramène Toshiya.

- Ah non ! Et je t'en pris ne prononce pas son nom, il serait capable d'apparaître ici en sortant de dieu ne sait où. Et ce mec me fout les boules avec son sourire, rétorqua Kaoru en frissonnant. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il est bon ce whisky ! S'écria-t-il en terminant d'un trait son verre.

- Que veux-tu, les humains sont doués pour inventer des choses inutiles mais amusantes, se contenta de répondre Kyo avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut impérativement que Toshiya rentre, déclara Nao. Je n'aime pas la manière dont les choses tournent. Les démons ne se comportent pas normalement quant au Généralissime, depuis qu'il a vu les données que je lui ai remises au cours de la réunion, je l'ai trouvé étrange. Kaoru, si je te dis ça, c'est parce que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, mais tu n'ignores pas que le monde des shinigamis et les shinigamis eux-mêmes n'ont aucune valeur aux yeux des anges et des démons.

- Je sais, grommela Kaoru. Si jamais une nouvelle guerre se déclenchait, c'est nous qui serions les premiers à trinquer.

- Enfin, ne parlons pas de malheur, rétorqua Kyo en prenant un siège. La guerre, nous en sommes encore loin et puis ni Satan, ni Yoshiki ne la veut. Personne ne prendrait le risque de revenir en arrière.

- Sauf que ça a faillit se faire il y a quatre siècles, murmura Kaoru d'un air penseur. »

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

La salle des professeurs sentait le café, la cigarette et l'encre. Un mélange exécrable qu'Hyde était obligé de supporter. Kaz venait de s'en aller en le laissant seul avec la directrice. Ensemble, ils avaient rempli le dossier d'inscription du nouvel élève. Ce dernier n'était pas ravi de devoir retourner sur les bancs de l'école, mais puisque c'était Kaz qui le lui avait demandé... D'ailleurs, que ne ferait-il pas pour ses beaux yeux ! Il se le demandait bien.

Hyde écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait la directrice sur le fonctionnement de ce qui était son nouveau lycée. Le chanteur s'en moquait bien et tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de trouver pourquoi on l'avait envoyé ici. À première vue, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il s'agissait d'un banal lycée avec des humains normaux. La seule particularité de cet établissement était que Mikaru l'avait fréquenté.

« Ton professeur principal ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je dois retourner dans mon bureau. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous Hyde-kun, déclara-t-elle en se levant. »

Hyde la suivit du regard d'un œil endormi. Il n'était pas arrivé ici depuis une heure, qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. Décidément, Kaz le lui paierait pour l'avoir faire retourner à l'école !

« Oh ! Vous voilà déjà sensei, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de sortir dans couloir. »

Hyde qui jusqu'à maintenant était avachi sur sa chaise, se redressa vivement, non pas à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il sentait. C'était horrible... non, le mot était bien trop faible pour définir cette sensation qui le parcourait alors que cette chose se rapprochait de lui. Il s'agissait d'une énergie d'une rare puissance, mais surtout il s'y mêlait quelque chose de maléfique. Hyde n'avait jamais sentit quelque chose de semblable depuis qu'il avait choisi de s'exiler dans le monde des humains. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas que les cieux laissent une telle créature sur Terre.

« Oh ! Sensei, attendez, votre chaine est coincée dans le col de votre chemise.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup, répondit une voix d'une grande douceur. »

Juste après que ces mots soient prononcés, cette pression maléfique disparut et la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit. Hyde retint sa respiration en même temps qu'il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se demandait même dans quelle situation il s'était encore mis ! La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun, dans le début quarantaine, dont le sourire était aussi apaisant que doux.

« Bonjour ! Déclara Toshi en entrant.

- Sensei, attention à la marche, déclara la directrice encore devant la porte. »

Toshi se prit tout de même les pieds dans la marche mais se rattrapa au bureau. Certes, il n'était pas tombé, mais il avait trouvé le moyen de renverser la tasse de café brûlante sur sa main. Il se retint de pousser un cri de douleur et se contenta d'afficher un sourire crispé, comme pour convaincre l'assistance que tout aller bien. Hyde pour sa part affichait une mine décomposée. Non, ce n'était résolument pas lui qui il y a peu, lui avait donné la chair de poule. Celui qui lui faisait face était bien trop maladroit et tête en l'air pour ça... Cela dit, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sans qu'il ne puisse clairement dire où il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

« Hé bien Hyde-kun, je vais te conduire à ta nouvelle classe, déclara Toshi. Nous discuterons après les cours de ton parcours.

- Oui sensei, répondit Hyde avec son air le plus innocent possible. »

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire satisfait puis lui demanda de le suivre. Durant tout le trajet, Hyde marcha derrière lui, l'observant ainsi dans les moindres détails. Cet homme était étrange. Au premier regard, il paraissait simplet mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il se dégageait de lui, quelque chose de différent des autres humains. Et puis, il y avait cette énergie presque démoniaque qu'il avait ressenti peu avant son arrivé. Cela venait-il de lui ? À moins qu'une autre personne soit passée par là au même moment. Hyde ne savait pas trop, mais il garderait un œil sur cet homme. De toute façon, il était ici pour enquêter sur tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kaz l'avait envoyé ici.

*****

Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il ne ressentait rien. Aucune douleur, rien de bien particulier. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais que se passait-il ici à la fin ! Toshiya n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, après sa perte de connaissance la veille dans ce parc, quelqu'un l'avait soigné, car à son réveil sa plaie avait disparu. Qui ? Qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Il n'en savait rien mais cette personne devait être très puissante.

Ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas le seul point obscur. Il se passait tant de choses étranges dans cette ville. Et il y avait plus qu'une simple histoire de démon s'introduisant illégalement dans le monde des humains. Pour cela, Toshiya allait prolonger son séjour ici. Il savait qu'il se mettrait alors dans une situation délicate, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de rentrer dans l'au-delà sans avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Quant à Enma, il lui enverrait enfin un message pour lui signaler qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il resterait sur Terre quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Et il était prêt à assumer pleinement ses actes. Il n'avait pas peur et c'était peut-être ce qui le surprenait le plus. Certes, il n'était pas un lâche, mais il menait jusque là une vie dans les règles et n'avait jamais posé de problèmes à ses supérieurs. Comme dirait Kyo, il y a un début à tout.

Toshiya eut un sourire en pensant à son camarade et ami qui lui avait toujours reproché son conformiste. S'il le voyait aujourd'hui, il rirait sûrement en lui disant qu'il avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Toshiya n'en était pas sûr. Il avait simplement envie de comprendre ce qui se passait et sa démarche n'était aucunement guidée par un désir de bafouer les règles instaurées par Enma en personne.

Tout en y pensant, Toshiya s'accouda à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie où il avait fidèlement repris le poste qu'il occupait et qu'il occuperait durant tout son séjour sur Terre. Il porta son regard sur le paysage et observa les adolescents se presser vers le bâtiment. Il ne regardait personne en particulier depuis le premier étage où il se trouvait. Pour lui, ces visages n'avaient aucun intérêt et ne resteraient jamais gravé dans sa mémoire de shinigami qui avait tant fauché d'âmes aussi pures et innocentes que les leurs.

Ses yeux se promenèrent au hasard sur les visages de ces adolescents dans la fleur de l'âge. Il n'en regardait aucun vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard. L'adolescent s'était arrêté en l'apercevant à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie et le fixait d'une manière presque horrifiée. Toshiya compris rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il le reconnut. C'était ce gamin qui l'avait surpris dans ce parc lorsqu'il avait fauché par erreur l'âme de Mikaru. Et comment ne pas se souvenir d'un gosse avec une telle couleur de cheveux ! Le rose n'est pas une couleur qui passe inaperçue.

De son côté, Jun était comme paralysé par la peur. Cet homme, il le reconnaissait, c'était le meurtrier de Mikaru ! D'un seul coup, le visage mourant de son ami lui revint en mémoire et il sentit son estomac se nouer atrocement en même temps qu'il avait subitement envie de pleurer.

« Jun ? Murmura Toya en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Son ami ne répondit pas. Le brun releva alors son regard vers l'infirmerie et aperçut Toshiya à la fenêtre. Bien malgré lui, Toya frissonna. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de si sinistre ! Bien qu'il ne pouvait clairement dire pourquoi ni comment.

OoOoO

_Le monde des shinigamis :_

Nao était retourné au centre de surveillance et les avait laissés seuls dans la salle de repos de Kaoru. Ce dernier était toujours aussi déprimé mais surtout dégouté par l'organisation de cet univers dans lequel gravitaient tant de mondes différents, se côtoyant mais s'ignorant de manière presque méprisante. Après un nouveau soupir, Kaoru porta son énième verre de whisky à ses lèvres. Kyo se tenait debout, derrière lui, appuyé contre le buffet sur lequel étaient exposées différentes bouteilles provenant du monde des humains. Kaoru lui tendit une fois de plus son verre vide. Le blond le prit mais ne le remplit pas cette fois-ci. Il le posa simplement sur le buffet et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine tout en observant son supérieur qui était vautré dans son canapé.

« Kyo, commença Kaoru qui fixait le plafond, embrasse-moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es complètement bourré.

- Mais tu en meurs d'envie autant que moi.

- Peut-être, murmura le blond d'un air pensif.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble ? »

Kyo se contenta de sourire légèrement et presque amèrement. Il se détacha de son appui et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, tout en déclarant d'un air dégagé :

« Tu le sais très bien Kaoru.

- Oui, mais je veux que tu me le répètes.

- Parce qu'un ange et un démon ont fait les cons il y a quatre siècles, et ont bien faillit provoquer la pire catastrophe que nous ayons connue, soupira Kyo en venant s'asseoir face à lui. En plus, tu es bien placé pour les comprendre. Que ferais-tu si je te donnais la puissance absolue ?

- Je changerais ce monde, murmura Kaoru.

- C'est bien pour ça que nous ne pourrons plus jamais être amants. Le redevenir, en bravant en plus les règles, ça serait aussi dangereux pour nous que pour les autres.

- Aurais-tu peur ? Se moqua le brun. »

Kyo ne répondit pas. Kaoru poussa un dernier soupir avant de s'endormir dans son canapé. Kyo le regarda un moment puis se leva et effaça la courte distance qui les séparait. Il s'assit sur le sol, tout près de lui et dégagea son visage des quelques mèches qui y avaient glissées. Il caressa longuement du bout des doigts sa peau si claire, avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres contre lesquels, il pressa chastement les siennes.

« Oui, j'ai peur idiot. J'ai peur de te perdre, alors pardonne-moi Kaoru de ne pas vouloir t'aider à réaliser ces rêves qui te mèneraient à ta perte, murmura Kyo en s'écartant légèrement de lui. Parce que si l'amour qui unit un homme et une femme apporte la vie, celui qui unit deux hommes n'apporte que la désolation, la mort et le chaos. C'est là, le dernier enseignement que maître hide m'aura apporté avant de lui-même, se perdre dans le chemin des ténèbres qu'il avait choisi de prendre avec celui qu'il aimait... »

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_Le monde des humains :_

Mikaru n'était pas venu au lycée ce matin. Lorsqu'il était entré dans leur salle de classe, Jun avait espéré le trouver avachi sur sa table mais le bureau de Mikaru restait désespérément vide. Il n'était pas venu. Son ami avait peut-être seché les cours ? Jun tentait de croire en cette rassurante vérité, bien qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mikaru était mort. Il s'était fait tuer par cet homme vêtu comme une faucheuse. Oui, ce grand brun ressemblait à la mort telle qu'elle était représentée en occident. Pourtant, rationnellement cette idée était absurde. Quoiqu'elle ne l'était pas plus que le fait de se faire frapper par la foudre et de s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure. Décidément, Deyama Sensei aurait dû inventer mieux comme mensonge. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il menti ? Jun ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment mais de toute façon, son professeur était tellement bizarre, qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de le comprendre.

Jun ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Toya se demandait bien pourquoi. Il avait remarqué son étrange comportement lorsqu'il avait aperçu le docteur Hara. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en pensant à cet homme, l'adolescent brun fut parcouru d'un frisson. Cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant bien qu'il ne puisse pas se l'expliquer. Peut-être que Jun l'avait également senti ? Peut-être… toutefois, Toya n'osait pas aborder le sujet tout comme il n'osait pas encore lui parler de ce démon qui le poursuivait. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça.

Le regard de Toya se perdit sur la chaise vide de Mikaru. Il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, à moins qu'il ait décidé de sécher les premières heures ? Il pouvait également arriver en retard. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas là et Jun fixait également sa place vide. Il y avait comme de l'inquiétude dans son regard et Toya le remarqua immédiatement. Jun s'inquiétait pour Mikaru. Si Jun s'inquiétait, c'était qu'il avait une raison pour le faire car leur ami n'était pas d'une grande assiduité, de ce fait une simple absence ne pouvait pas être inquiétante. Cela dit, Toya n'osa pas non plus le questionner à ce sujet. Peut-être que Jun finirait par lui en parler s'il jugeait la chose grave et importante.

*****

« Tu es réveillée, répliqua Kaz en allumant sa cigarette. »

Le brun était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, depuis lequel il observait les voitures et les piétons circuler dans la rue. Il aimait regarder les humains vivre. Ces faibles créatures éphémères le fascinaient tellement et il les enviait beaucoup. À côté d'eux, son existence lui paraissait si insignifiante et pourtant, il continuait malgré tout de vivre.

Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas encore relevée bien qu'elle en avait la possibilité. Elle n'avait plus mal puisqu'il l'avait soigné. Elle était en parfaite forme et pourtant, elle souffrait. Elle porta d'ailleurs sa main à son cœur qui se serra au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Mikaru. Cet idiot l'avait protégée. Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! C'était à elle de le protéger.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna Kaz en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle continua à fixer le plafond comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre car je sais déjà qui tu es, déclara le guitariste. Je sais que tu es la sœur de Mikaru. Je me fais donc une petite idée de qui tu es et de ce qui t'amène sur Terre. »

Elle tourna lentement son regard vers lui mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard surpris. Le brun esquissa un petit sourire, puis déclara :

« La seule vraie question est : que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider à le sauver ? »

Elle le fixa longuement avant de se redresser. Une fois assise, elle lui demanda d'un air sceptique :

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

- Parce que Mikaru est un ami. »

*****

« Je vous présente Hyde, un nouvel élève. Accueillez-le comme il se doit, déclara Deyama sensei avec un sourire bienveillant. Mumm... où est-ce que je pourrais te placer ? Tiens ! Il y a une place de libre à côté de Toya et devant Jun. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras avec eux.

- Oui sensei, déclara Hyde en allant prendre place à sa place. »

Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Alors c'était lui Jun, ce garçon aux cheveux roses qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Et comment oublier une telle couleur ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était Deyama sensei qu'il avait vu avec lui hier soir. Décidément, que le monde est petit ! Surtout qu'il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'eux par Mikaru. Ce dernier lui avait également beaucoup parler de Toya.

« Bonjour Jun-kun, déclara Hyde en lui tendant la main. »

Jun releva lentement les yeux vers lui et se figea en reconnaissant son visage. Ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce type ressemblait à un des gars qu'il avait vu la veille mais en plus jeune. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jun ne se posa pas plus de questions et lui serra la main comme si de rien n'était. Hyde se tourna alors vers son voisin qui s'avérait être Toya. Ils se serrèrent également la main, mais ne purent aller bien loin dans les présentations que Deyama sensei commençait son cours.

OoOoO

_Royaume Céleste :_

La porte de ses appartements était restée ouverte, tout comme celle de sa chambre. Lentement, Kamijo la poussa et entra sans faire de bruit dans cette pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Le sol, les murs, les meubles, les rideaux... tout respirait la pureté, mais n'était-il pas dans un lieu sacré ? Celui qui abritait le Général en chef des cieux. L'alter égo de Satan. L'ange préféré de Dieu. Celui que les humains aimaient appeler Michel ou Mikael, mais qui se prénommait en réalité Yoshiki.

Kamijo était son aide de camp. Il était en quelque sorte son secrétaire qui le suivait partout et qui devait l'aider dans sa lourde tache. Après tout, Yoshiki était l'ange le plus important des cieux et Kamijo mesurait le privilège qu'il avait en le côtoyant ainsi. Il était en quelque sorte son bras droit et l'accompagnait à toutes ses réunions. Celle qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le tribunal d'Enma n'avait pas fait exception. Kamijo avait assisté à l'intégralité des débats mais n'avait pas dit un mot. Il n'avait pas à parler et n'aurait pas pu le faire même s'il avait voulu car Yoshiki était rapidement monté sur ses grands chevaux. L'origine de sa subite et violente colère n'était pas encore clair aux yeux de son aide de camps, mais ce dernier se souvenait avoir vu son maître pâlir lorsqu'il avait eu en main les donnés que leur avait fourni Nao sur cet étrange événement qui s'était produit sur Terre. À partir de cet instant, Yoshiki avait changé de sujet et s'était focalisé sur Toshiya, le prenant pour bouc émissaire afin de noyer le poisson. Mais que voulait-il dissimuler aux yeux de tous ? Kamijo avait beau observer les données qu'on lui avait remises, il ne trouvait rien. Cette énergie spirituelle ne lui disait rien et n'était pas dans les registres. Elle était également étrange. Elle ne provenait ni d'un shinigami, ni d'un humain, ni d'un démon et encore moins d'un ange. C'était autre chose. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et ce quelque chose avait troublé son supérieur au plus haut point. Au point qu'à son retour aux cieux, il se soit immédiatement rendu dans sa chambre afin d'être seul, loin du regard de tous. Mais qu'avait-il donc à cacher ? Kamijo s'en voulait de se poser une telle question. Une question tellement soupçonneuse vis à vis de la créature la plus chaste, la plus belle, la plus sacré et la plus pure de cet univers. Et pourtant, il avait réellement l'impression que Yoshiki cachait comme un lourd secret.

Yoshiki était allongé dans son lit baldaquin blanc. Ses cheveux blonds si longs et si beaux cascadaient sur ses épaules et sur les draps eux aussi couleur pureté. Il incarnait ainsi, fidèlement l'image des anges et Kamijo qui s'était approché de lui, s'en voulait de douter de lui. Et il n'avait pas à le faire car il devait vouer à cet homme, une confiance aveugle. Il devait le suivre et lui obéir sans poser la moindre question.

Kamijo s'approcha davantage du lit. Il se rendit alors compte que Yoshiki s'était endormi dans ses larmes. Il avait pleuré. Ce constat le surpris autant qu'il lui faisait mal. Pourquoi son maître avait-il pleuré ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans pareil état, sauf peut-être il y a quatre siècles. Kamijo s'en souvenait à peine car à l'époque il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était déjà au service du Généralissime qui à l'époque faisait preuve d'une telle bonté et de bienveillance à son égard. En y pensant, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui osa s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Un court soupir traversa ses lèvres et il se souvint de ce fameux jour où il avait surpris Yoshiki en train de pleurer dans cette même chambre.

À l'époque, Kamijo n'était qu'un enfant qui s'était aventuré dans les appartements du Généralissime. C'était sans doute la curiosité qui l'y avait poussé, quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait retrouvé en pleurs dans son lit. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire immédiatement. Puis Yoshiki avait fini par remarquer sa présence. Il avait alors séché ses larmes et lui avait tendu la main pour lui faire comprendre d'approcher. Un sourire si doux était dessiné sur les lèvres de cet ange si important pour les cieux. C'était un sourire que Kamijo n'oublierait jamais et qui lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Il pouvait également se souvenir des bras que Yoshiki avait passés autour de son petit corps d'enfant, contre lequel il avait terminé de pleurer.

« Tu es la troisième personne à me voir pleurer, Kamijo, lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille. Les deux premières m'ont trahi. Ne me trahis jamais, mon garçon. Reste avec moi et je ferai de toi mon confident. Mon homme de confiance. »

Comment refuser une telle offre ? Kamijo avait immédiatement accepté et dès lors, il était devenu le protégé de Yoshiki, avait d'être son aide de camp. Jamais, son aîné ne lui avait raconté pourquoi il avait pleuré ce jour là. Mais Kamijo n'était pas stupide. Il avait entendu parler que l'ange qu'on surnommait communément Raphael sur Terre, avait trahi les cieux. Il s'était allié à un démon avant de le tuer et de prendre la fuite, devenant ainsi le plus grand criminel de tous les temps. Les chefs d'accusation à son égard étaient innombrables mais surtout, il avait été l'être le plus proche de Yoshiki avant sa trahison, de ce fait, le Généralissime n'avait pu qu'être affecté par un tel événement.

Ce vieux souvenir avait-il un lien avec ce qui était en train de se produire ? Kamijo se le demandait. Mais si ce traitre était de retour, alors il aurait à se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne tente à nouveau de nuire à l'ordre établi.

*****

Saga poussa un bruyant bâillement puis entra dans la salle de surveillance qu'il supervisait et qu'il avait délaissée pendant une semaine, le temps de ses vacances. D'ailleurs, ces dernières étaient à peine achevées, qu'il voulait déjà y retourner. Elles lui avaient semblé trop courtes, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas s'absenter davantage. Quoi que le monde n'allait pas s'écrouler s'il ne venait pas travailler.

« Saga-san ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria Hiroto en se précipitant vers lui. C'est horrible !

- Quoi ? Tu as encore cassé le photocopieur ? Se moqua son supérieur d'un air dégagé.

- Saga-san, ne vous moquez pas de moi, murmura Hiroto d'un air boudeur. C'est vraiment grave cette fois. Nao-sama vient de réunir une commission d'urgence et à envoyé Shou sur Terre pour voir de quoi il en retourne exactement. »

Saga lui adressa un regard surpris et pour toute réponse, Hiroto lui tendit la note de service laissée par leur chef qui n'était toujours pas revenu du monde des shinigamis. À mesure que Saga lisait le message laissé par Nao, son visage devenait, à chaque ligne, un peu plus sombre. Ce n'était pas bon signe et Hiroto aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, malheureusement, son supérieur l'ignora presque lorsqu'il releva le nez de la feuille pour se précipiter vers les ordinateurs. Il devait vérifier de ses propres yeux ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Saga-san ?

- Et tu dis que c'est Shou qu'on a envoyé sur Terre ? Questionna le plus vieux.

- Oui, répondit Hiroto. Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien, fit Saga d'un air peu convaincant. J'espère seulement que Shou se montrera prudent. »

Hiroto n'osa pas l'interrogera davantage. De toute façon, il sentait que Saga ne lui répondrait pas ou du moins qu'il n'expliciterait pas le fond de sa pensée.

*****

Kamijo avait dû repartir et lorsque Yoshiki s'était réveillé, il était seul dans son lit et dans ses larmes séchées. Le blond poussa un profond soupir tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour ainsi arracher cette perruque ridicule qui remplaçait les longs cheveux qu'il avait jadis coupés et qui n'avaient jamais repoussé pour une mystérieuse raison. De toute façon, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il se préférait les cheveux courts, même si les conventions exigeaient qu'ils soient longs. C'était pour cela qu'il portait une perruque. Après tout, il ne devait pas contrarier Dieu qui aimait ses anges blond et avec de longs cheveux. Il les préférait également asexués. Si telles exigences étaient venues d'un autre que Dieu lui-même, Yoshiki l'aurait traité de pervers, mais jamais une telle pensée ne traverserait son esprit si pur, après tout, c'était Dieu.

Un léger sourire rempli d'amertume se dessina sur le visage de Yoshiki. Lui-même incarnait dans ce monde, la pureté. Pourtant, il était bien loin d'être aussi blanc qu'il le paraissait. Il était même répugnant et était tellement souillé ! Il ne méritait pas d'être le général en chef du royaume céleste. Il n'était qu'une misérable créature dont la vie était inutile. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de mourir, un peu comme à cet instant où il avait l'impression que sa vie se brisait. Peut-être parce que cette réunion dans le monde des shinigamis, lui avait rappelé un douloureux souvenir. Celui d'un être cher perdu... non plutôt deux êtres chers...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et une petite main vint l'essuyer. Surpris, Yoshiki se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite fille qui sur Terre, n'aurait pas plus de quatre ans. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux remplis de curiosité mais aussi d'inquiétude. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et en voyant cela, Yoshiki essuya les siennes et lui adressa une mine rassurante. Mais cela n'y faisait rien car elle lisait bien plus dans les cœurs que sur les visages.

« Yo-chan ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi t'es triste ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux !

- Elohim-sama, je vous en pris, croyez-moi je vais bien, déclara Yoshiki avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant.

- En plus tu me mens..., fit-elle en sanglotant. »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Yoshiki se redressa complètement et la prit tendrement dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant :

« Je vous en pris Elohim-sama, ne pleurez plus. Je ne mérite pas vos larmes. »

La petite fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir contre Yoshiki qui la serra un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'elle eut séché ses larmes, elle se détacha de lui et lui déclara d'un air boudeur :

« Yo-chan, t'as retiré ta perruque.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, Elohim-Sama ! S'écria le blond en tentant de la remettre dans le bon sens. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Je... elle a glissé quand je me suis endormi.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes pas en vraie, rétorqua-t-elle tout en menaçant de refaire une crise de larme.

- Non ! C'est faux ! J'adore cette perruque ! J'adore les cheveux longs et je regrette tellement d'avoir coupé les miens ! Je vous le jure Elohim-sama ! Alors ne pleurez pas par pitié !

- Bon ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu viens prendre ton goûter avec moi ?

- N'est-ce pas plutôt l'heure de déjeuner Elohim-sama ?

- Mais j'aime pas les légumes, fit-elle d'un air boudeur.

- Mais c'est bon pour la santé. Venez avec moi, répliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter.

- Yo-chan, quand est-ce que je pourrais voir To-chan et hide-chan ? »

Yoshiki se figea à cette question et inconsciemment ses bras se crispèrent sur la petite fille qu'il portait.

« Yo-chan ? Fit-elle en posant ses petites mains sur son visage.

- Elohim-sama, murmura Yoshiki d'une voix étranglée tout en détournant les yeux, ils sont morts tous les deux et vous le savez très bien.

- Non, fit-elle. hide-chan n'est pas mort et To-chan non plus. Et il va bientôt revenir, To-chan ! Et on pourra jouer tous les quatre comme avant ! Et puis tu sais que j'ai toujours raison Yo-chan.

- Oui, Elohim-sama, répondit-il avec un sourire rempli de tristesse. »

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

Hakuei releva lentement les yeux du document qu'il consultait pour les poser sur Sugizo dont le bureau se trouvait en face du sien. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient rentrés de cette réunion qui avait eu lieu dans le monde de shinigami et jusqu'à présent, Sugizo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'était contenté de s'installer devant son bureau et avait longuement fixé les donnés que Nao leur avait retransmis. Hakuei les avait déjà mis de côté. Il avait rédigé son rapport pour Satan et était passé à autre chose car les dossiers s'accumulaient et il avait déjà beaucoup de retard.

« Il faut croire, répondit Hakuei d'un air détaché.

- En fait t'en a rien à foutre, rétorqua Sugizo d'un air sombre.

- Exactement, soupira l'autre en replongeant dans son dossier. »

Sugizo se contenta de pousser un rire nerveux, presque dément. Hakuei n'y prêta aucune attention. Sugizo était comme ça depuis près de quatre siècles. Depuis ce qui s'était passé entre cet ange et ce démon. C'était une vieille histoire mais Sugizo ne semblait pas vouloir l'oublier. Peut-être à cause de cette cicatrice qui marquait son torse et qui ne disparaitrait jamais ?

« Je vais le buter. Je vais aller sur Terre et je vais tuer ce fils de pute ! S'écria Sugizo en se levant d'un bond tout en reversant sa table et sa chaise.

- Tu as des pensées dangereuses Sugizo. Prends garde à ce que Satan ne l'apprenne pas. Tu sais bien qu'il tient lui aussi à cette paix entre les royaumes.

- Je vais aller sur Terre et je vais le buter comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a quatre siècles !

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme ça avec ce démon qui est parti sur Terre.

- Si lui a pu le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas !

- Parce que je serais obligé de t'arrêter et de t'enfermer dans un cachot. Et dans ce cas, je ne fais pas cher de ta peau. Je pense que tu connais les colères de Satan. Elles sont bien plus redoutables que celles de Yoshiki.

- Rien à foutre ! Il faut que je butte ce connard de Raphael !

- C'est rare que tu l'appelles comme ça. Raphael... plus personne ne l'appelle comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que la guerre a cessé. Sugizo, tu veux tellement le tuer ?

- Ce connard a tué hide ! Hurla Sugizo en s'approchant de lui à grand pas. »

Hakuei resta de marbre face à la colère de son camarade. Ce dernier excédé par sa passivité, l'attrapa par le col de son haut et l'obligea à se lever. Hakuei se leva sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse ses pensées. Comme toujours, ces dernières étaient impénétrables et cela agaça un peu plus Sugizo qui lui attrapa le cou avec rage.

« Mais t'en a rien à foutre d'hide non plus.

- Oui. Comme tu dis, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce traitre, rétorqua froidement Hakuei.

- Je vais te tuer toi aussi Hakuei ! Hurla Sugizo en resserra sa main sur son cou.

- Sugizo, lâche-moi avant de le regretter.

- Je vais te tuer connard, ensuite j'irai buter ce fils de pute sur terre et pour finir j'irai fêter ça en allant baiser cette pute de Yoshiki. Quant à Satan, il peut aller se faire foutre, je n'en ai rien à battre de ce connard. »

Les iris d'Hakuei devinrent rouges et peu après, il lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Les doigts de Sugizo se desserrèrent de son cou et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva le visage plaqué contre un mur.

« Maintenant, tu vas te calmer sinon je t'enferme dans un cachot. Si tu as besoin de te défouler, descends dans les niveaux inférieurs et fais un peu de ménage. Sinon, rentre chez toi et calme-toi. Je ne veux plus te revoir ici tant que tu n'auras pas digéré cette nouvelle. »

Sugizo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était un peu calmé mais il avait toujours la rage au ventre. Hakuei le savait, aussi lui murmura-t-il tout en pressant son front contre le sien, mettant ainsi leurs lèvres à quelques milimètres les unes des autres :

« Je sais qu'hide était ton meilleur ami. Je sais que tu l'as vu mourir sous tes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Je sais que tu t'es toujours juré de tuer ce type. Mais patience car l'heure de la vengeance n'est pas encore arrivée. Alors rentre te reposer un peu. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Sugizo d'une voix étranglée.

- Imbécile ! Un démon ne s'excuse pas. Il assume fièrement ses moments d'égarements. »

Sugizo acquiesça et Hakuei le lâcha pour le laisser rentrer chez lui et ainsi se reposer un peu, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le ferait pas vraiment. Sugizo ne ferait sans doute, que repenser à ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela quatre siècles...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

_Le monde des humains :_

Le noir absolu. Toya connaissait cette sensation. C'était la même que lorsque ce démon venait le corrompre pour tenter de s'emparer de son âme. Mais bizarrement, où qu'il posait les yeux, où qu'il tendît l'oreille, il ne voyait rien ni n'entendait rien. C'était comme si ce démon n'était pas là. C'était assez étrange et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait réellement seul dans cette dimension qui d'habitude respirait l'obscénité et la malveillance.

Lentement, une porte se dessina au loin. Son image semblait floue, comme s'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Toya hésita puis finit par marcher vers elle, sans doute poussé par la curiosité, à moins que ce ne soit encore sous l'effet d'un charme de ce démon malicieux. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. L'idée lui effleura l'esprit mais il la repoussa rapidement, et cela sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

D'une main ferme, il pressa la poignée et se retrouva dans une pièce éclairée qui lui semblait familière sans qu'il ne puisse dire où il l'avait déjà vue. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agissait d'une vaste chambre au décor japonais traditionnel. Où qu'il posait les yeux, il ne voyait personne mais au loin, des voix attirèrent son attention. Il se laissa guider par elle et arriva devant une porte coulissante menant à un jardin. Elle était entrouverte. Toya regarda à travers l'ouverture et aperçut un homme de dos. Il portait un kimono noir qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses longs cheveux rouge-rose. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il savait qu'il le connaissait. Face au roux, se trouvait un homme brun, qui l'étreignait comme le plus fougueux des amants. Toya ne pouvait pas apercevoir son visage, mais il lui semblait le connaître également.

« Ne me laisse pas ici, murmura le roux en crispant ses mains sur le kimono de son amant.

- Je reviendrai bientôt mon amour, répondit l'autre en lui donnant un langoureux baiser.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, s'il te plait...

- Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois-ci, c'est mon combat. Je dois affronter Yoshiki et je dois le faire seul.

- Quel égoïste tu fais ! J'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! Je t'ai donné mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, ma force, mon sabre... et toi... tu t'en vas comme ça en me laissant ici... en me disant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas hide, déclara le brun d'un air grave. Je dois leur prouver à tous que tu n'es pas le responsable de mes choix. Si tu viens avec moi, jamais je ne pourrai les convaincre. »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se pencha vers le roux pour capturer ses lèvres. Toutefois, hide ne se laissa pas faire. Il le repoussa violemment en s'écriant :

« Et bien va-t-en ! Va te faire tuer ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon ! Crève là-bas comme un chien ! Moi je n'aurai plus qu'à rentrer en Enfer. De toute façon, t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de moi ! Et après ça se dit un ange ? T'es pire que les pires démons ! Je te déteste ! C'est plus la peine de revenir... parce que j'en aurai déjà trouvé un autre ! Un bien mieux que toi, tu m'entends ? Mon nouveau maître sera mille fois mieux que toi... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Toya put alors clairement voir le visage du brun. C'était un visage qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'eut pas de mal à identifier. Pourtant... c'était impossible. L'homme vêtu d'un kimono blanc, celui qui faisait face au roux, c'était Deyama sensei !

« Oui, murmura Toshi en s'accroupissant face à lui tout en caressant du bout des doigts son visage. Si je ne reviens pas, trouve un nouveau maître, hide. Un maître bien meilleur que moi qui saura te combler.

- Je te déteste, sale démon ! Hurla le roux.

- C'est vrai. De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis le démon et c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à un ange. »

Sur ces mots, le brun retira le sabre rouge et noir qui était accroché à sa ceinture et le posa près du roux. Le visage de ce dernier était parcouru de larme.

« Tu oses le retirer, grommela hide.

- Mais bientôt je reviendrai te chercher.

- J'aurai déjà trouvé un nouveau maître, te dis-je !

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Toshi avec un tendre sourire. Je reviendrai quand même. »

Sur ces mots, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes puis s'en alla. Le roux baissa les yeux tout en serrant son sabre contre lui. Toya pour sa part ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Cette scène lui paraissait tellement insolite ! Et jamais il n'avait fait de rêve aussi étrange.

« J'espère que tu prends ton pied gamin, rétorqua froidement le roux. Profite bien car ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras le droit de me voir comme ça. »

L'estomac de Toya se noua violemment. Était-ce à lui qu'il s'adressait ? Il y avait de forte chance puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. D'ailleurs, le roux ne tarda pas à se lever pour se retourner vers lui. Là, l'adolescent reconnut avec effroi ce démon qui avait déjà à maintes reprises tenté de corrompre son âme. Et son visage était plus effrayant que jamais.

« Ce sabre, déclara le roux désignant celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je sais que tu le convoites. Je sais que tu le désires. Je sais que tu me désires. Mais tu n'es pas digne de nous gamin. Je peux par contre dévorer ton âme et ainsi accroitre ma puissance. Laisse-moi te manger, mon garçon. »

hide lui adressa un large sourire carnassier qui glaça le sang du brun. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière alors que le démon avançait lentement vers lui. À chaque pas que faisait hide, le décor fondait un peu plus et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le néant. Toya continuait de reculer. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'enfuir en courant. Il ne faisait que faire un pas en arrière à chaque fois que le démon en faisait un dans sa direction. Finalement, l'adolescent se heurta à quelque chose qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. C'était un lit et il tomba littéralement dedans pour le plus grand plaisir du démon qui se hâta d'effacer la courte distance qui les séparait.

« Je me suis laissé distraire par de vieux souvenirs, déclara hide avec un large sourire alors qu'il grimpait à son tour sur le lit pour venir chevaucher l'adolescent appeuré. Mais à présent que je suis revenu à la réalité, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, mon jeune prétendant. Tu es trop jeune de quelques siècles pour oser vouloir être mon maître.

- Je vous en prie...

- Oh... tu aimerais que je te laisse en paix ? C'est trop tard ! De toute façon je suis de forte méchante humeur ! Et cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

hide crispa ses doigts sur les vêtements de l'adolescent alors que ses iris devenaient rouges. Le jeune homme mort de peur, n'osait pas bouger. Il respirait à peine alors que ce démon commençait à lui arracher ses vêtements. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut crier :

« Deyama-sensei ! Aidez-moi ! »

Toya venait à peine hurler ces quelques mots, que la voix chaleureuse de son professeur lui répondit :

« Oui Toya-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans mes explications et qui te désespère tellement ? »

Toya ouvrit subitement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé en plein cours et qu'il avait réellement crié à l'aide auprès de son professeur. Mort de honte, l'adolescent prit une belle couleur rouge tomate et s'assit convenablement à sa place tout en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible en essayant pour cela de se cacher derrière un de ses bouquins. Jun le regarda d'un drôle d'air tout en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Hyde, pour sa part, avait pris une mine sombre. En effet, il avait remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange clochait avec Toya. Il n'avait pas bien compris quoi, mais il pouvait sentir comme une légère présence maléfique autour de lui. Un peu comme s'il était hanté par un esprit démoniaque.

« Eh bien, nous en reparlerons après les cours Toya, déclara Toshi avec un grand sourire. Bon reprenons ! »

*****

Il était là. Il était bel et bien à sa place. Bien malgré lui, Shou poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas en quoi ce sabre était important, mais il devait rester ici, accroché à ce mur et ne jamais être dégainé. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Personne ne lui avait donné d'explication. Les ordres qu'il avait reçus étaient clairs : il devait inspecter cette ville où cette puissance énergie maléfique était soudainement apparue et il devait en localiser l'origine. Il devait aussi s'assurer que ce sabre soit toujours à sa place, dans ce temple où il dormait depuis près de quatre siècles. À l'époque où l'arme avait été entreposée ici, Shou n'était qu'un enfant, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir distinct de cette époque et que ce sabre ne lui dise pas grand chose. Pourtant, il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant et jamais il ne lui viendrait l'envie de le toucher. D'ailleurs, rien qu'être face à lui le rendait nerveux. C'était un peu comme si cet objet était vivant et qu'il l'observait comme le ferait un prédateur devant une proie potentielle.

« Je constate que ce sabre vous intéresse également, déclara une voix derrière lui. »

Shou sursauta et se retourna vers la vieille femme qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire gêné tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de sa présence.

« C'est un très beau sabre, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle en posant ses yeux sur l'arme accrochée au mur.

- Oui, répondit timidement Shou.

- Mais il est également effrayant, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus. »

Shou s'inclina respectueusement puis s'en alla rapidement sous le regard bienveillant de la vieille femme qui ne le suivit pas des yeux. Elle les garda posés sur le sabre et une fois qu'elle fut seule avec lui, elle déclara avec une pointe d'amusement :

« Eh bien, je constate avec plaisir que tu as toujours autant de succès. Ton prochain maître se trouverait-il parmi ces hommes qui te convoitent ? Ou bien attends-tu encore ton bien-aimé comme la plus fidèle des épouses ? »

Un sinistre silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors qu'à l'horizon le soleil déclinait, faisant ainsi s'atténuer l'éclairage naturel de la pièce. Dans la pénombre qui s'installait progressivement, elle put bientôt distinguer une silhouette se tenant assise en tailleur sous le sabre.

« Prends garde vieille femme, à ne pas trop m'énerver ou bien je risquerais de te tuer. »

Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de s'en aller et de le laisser seul dans sa mauvaise humeur et l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait. Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée et porta son regard vers le grand escalier que Toya montait pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il l'apperçut, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sa grand-mère fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne voyait pas qu'il semblait préoccupé. Toya pour sa part se dépécha de grimper les dernières marches avant de courir vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui donna un baiser sur la joue tout en la saluant.

« Comment était ton cours de kendo ?

- Comme d'habitude, soupira l'adolescent alors qu'ils prenaient ensemble la direction de leur vieille demeure.

- Et ta journée de cours ?

- La routine. Non ! On a un nouvel élève. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec lui mais il a l'air sympa. Il s'appelle Hyde ou un truc comme ça. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du vieux temple pour prendre la direction de leur domicile, une ombre se détacha des autres. Elle était restée jusqu'ici dans l'obscurité des arbres centenaires du grand parc. Elle avait attendu que la voie soit libre pour s'approcher du temple, un lieu de recueillement qui lui donnait toujours un pincement au cœur.

*****

« Echec et mat, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire tout en portant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

- J'ai encore perdu, soupira Heath en se redressant de son comptoir. »

Le barman lui tourna le dos et avança jusqu'à l'une de ses étagères pour y prendre une bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'il tendit à Pata en déclarant :

« Ton trophée. Profites-en bien.

- Tu peux y compter, rétorqua l'autre en prenant avec précaution son prix. »

Pata rangea soignement les pions sur l'échéquier alors que Heath s'en allait laver les derniers verres sales qui trainaient encore dans l'évier. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans son bar. Il était bien trop tôt pour que la jeunesse de cette petite ville vienne s'enivrer dans son antre. Il n'y avait que les habitués et les vieux n'ayant rien à faire de leur journée, qui venaient dépenser leurs deniers dans ce lieu de soulerie et de musique. Parmi eux, se trouvait l'unique musicien attitré du bar. Un guitariste qui jouait des musiques d'ambiance le jour et du rock la nuit. Une petite star aux yeux des jeunes qui aimaient venir écouter son groupe qui se produisait tous les week-end. Quoique Kaz venait d'annoncer au propriétaire des lieux que son groupe de rock ferait une pause quelque temps. Heath n'avait pas posé de question. Il se doutait bien du pourquoi d'une telle décision et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il apperçut Hyde pousser la porte de son établissement. Le large sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du barman était suffisant pour traduire sa pensée mais surtout son envie de rire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait la chance d'apercevoir son chanteur préféré déguisé en lycéen.

« Le premier qui rit, je le bute, grommela Hyde en venant s'installer au comptoir.

- Mais personne n'allait rire Hyde-kun, rétorqua Pata avec un léger sourire.

- Sers-moi un verre, Heath, soupira Hyde en se vautrant sur le bar.

- Désolé, je ne sers pas les mineurs, se moqua Heath qui se reçut aussi un regard noir de la part d'Hyde.

- Et moi, je ne voudrais pas me mettre le patron du bar à dos, déclara Pata qui ne tarda pas à se lever tout en emportant avec lui sa bouteille de whisky. Messieurs, je vais vous laisser. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Parce que tu travailles toi ? Rétorqua Hyde d'un air moqueur. »

Pour toute réponse, Pata se contenta de sourire avant de prendre la direction de la porte du bar, sous le regard d'Heath qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu. Kaz le regarda également partir avant de poser sa guitare contre sa chaise et de quitter la scène pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hyde.

« Alors cette première journée de classe ? Questionna le guitariste avec une pointe de moquerie.

- À chier, soupira Hyde. Par contre, y'a un truc bizarre là-bas. Je sais pas quoi, mais c'est effrayant.

- Alors sois prudent. »

Hyde lui adressa un léger sourire auquel Kaz répondit en lui ébourrifant affectueusement les cheveux. Il savait que son ami avait peur. Hyde ne le lui dirait jamais franchement mais Kaz le ressentait très clairement. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement dans ce lycée mais il espérait que Hyde fasse attention à lui pendant son enquête.

*****

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Toya l'observait avec une pointe d'angoisse. Bientôt la nuit complète l'envelopperait et qui sait si ce démon allait revenir pour tenter de dévorer son âme ? Et pourtant, malgré la profonde peur qui l'habitait et que cette chose lui inspirait, il ne pouvait pas s'empécher d'être attiré par cet être maléfique. Peut-être était-il tombé sous un quelconque charme de sa part ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne faisait que penser à lui surtout depuis ce qu'il avait vu dans la journée, à travers ce souvenir où Deyama Sensei lui était apparu. Toya ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'était que son imagination et qu'il n'avait pas bien vu le visage de cet homme, de ce samourai qui portait une tenue bien étrange. Quant à cette histoire en elle-même, elle lui paraissait trop tirée par les cheveux et il ne parvenait à pas y croire. Pour lui, il était résolument et définitivement fou.

« Je peux te tenir compagnie ? »

Toya sursauta et tourna son regard vers Jun qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Son ami lui adressa un léger sourire avant de passer par la fenêtre pour grimper sur le toit et ainsi s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu sors d'où comme ça ? S'étonna le brun.

- J'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, soupira Jun en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

- Tu veux rester ?

- Si ça te dérange pas.

- Pour tout te dire, ça m'arrange assez, déclara Toya avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Ouais, t'as l'air d'aller aussi bien que moi, soupira Jun. Au fait, tu ne devais pas aller voir Deyama Sensei après les cours ?

- Il était pas dans son bureau. Hyde aussi devait le voir. Enfin tant pis.

- Hyde..., murmura Jun d'un air pensif.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, juste que je le trouve bizarre.

- Pas plus que toi avec tes cheveux roses ! Se moqua Toya en tirrant sur l'une de ses mèches. »

Jun lui adressa un regard noir avant de pousser un profond soupir. Toya en poussa un également puis lui dit :

« Et si on arrêtait de se cacher des choses et qu'on se disait tout pour de bon ?

- Qui commence ?

- Toi parce que jamais tu ne me croiras.

- Toi non plus, rétorqua Jun.

- Alors on est deux cinglés, soupira Toya.

- J'ai pas été frappé par la foudre. Deyama Sensei raconte que des conneries et je sais pas pourquoi, déclara Jun. »

Toya lui adressa tout d'abord un regard surpris avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Lui non plus n'avait pas cru à cette histoire de foudre pour la simple raison que Jun n'avait aucune marque de brûlure.

« En fait, il s'est passé un truc dément hier. Et... et je crois que Mikaru est mort. »

L'estomac de Toya se contracta violemment. Celui de Jun l'était depuis un petit moment déjà. Sa voix était même tremblante ce qui traduisait clairement son traumatisme.

« Hier soir, j'ai vu un grand type avec une faux. Il l'a planté dans Mikaru qui voulait protéger une femme. Et... et alors Mikaru a disparu en poussière. Y'avait Hyde aussi ce soir là. Enfin, je crois parce que ce type lui ressemblait mais en plus vieux. Deyama Sensei était avec moi. Lui aussi a tout vu. Et puis y'a eu cette grande lumière et j'ai perdu connaissance. »

Jun se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que tout ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Il avait l'impression d'être fou. Et puis soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva lentement les yeux vers Toya qui ne semblait pas être prêt à exploser de rire. Bien au contraire, le visage de son ami était tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux.

« Je fais des rêves étranges, déclara Toya. Un type aux longs cheveux rouges essaie de dévorer mon âme. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le sabre du vieux temple. Je crois que c'est le démon qui habite ce sabre. Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai crié en plein cours, c'était parce que j'étais entre les griffes de ce démon. Juste avant ça, j'ai vu un souvenir lui appartenant. Il y avait Deyama sensei dedans.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Et pour Mikaru ?

- On va passer chez lui. Je te crois mais peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose là bas.

- Toya...

- Oui ?

- Le type avec la grande faux, je l'ai vu au lycée.

- Quoi ?

- C'était le médecin remplaçant. »

Un petit sourire nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres de Toya. Ils nageaient complètement en plein délire. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le sentiment d'être fous, loin de là.

« Bon, on va commencer par aller voir ton sabre, déclara Jun en se levant d'un bond. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus proche. »

Toya acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Les deux jeunes quittèrent prudemment le toit et traversèrent rapidement la maison. Toya avertit sa grand-mère qu'il dinerait dehors et qu'ils rentreraient sans doute tard tous les deux. La vieille femme leur demanda d'être prudent et les suivit du regard avec bienveillance.

*****

« C'est ici que vit Mikaru, déclara Hyde en la faisant entrer dans le petit studio de l'adolescent. »

Kaz resta en retrait. Il fut le dernier à entrer. Il laissa à Hyde le soin de lui faire visiter les lieux. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir ici et cette visite tenait bien plus du sentimentalisme qu'autre chose.

« Au fait, t'as dit que tu t'appelai comment déjà ? Questionna Hyde d'un air dégagé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle en observant chaque élément du lieu qu'avait occupé son frère. »

Hyde se contenta de grommeler un juron. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les manières de cette femme. D'ailleurs, il se disait qu'ils auraient mieux fait de la laisser crever.

« Il faut que je retourne aux Enfers, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Pour Mikaru, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Bien, répondit Kaz d'un ton neutre. »

Elle ne le remercia pas. Elle passa simplement à côté d'Hyde en l'ignorant complètement et n'adressa qu'un vague regard à Kaz lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Une fois seuls dans le studio, Hyde s'exclama :

« Mais pour qui elle se prend, cette salope ? Elle a de la chance que je ne m'en prends jamais aux femmes !

- Calme-toi Hyde. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais elle si.

- Sauf qu'elle nous rammènera pas Mikaru ! Elle le gardera avec elle en Enfer ! »

Kaz ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça un peu plus Hyde.

« Kaz ! Hurla Hyde.

- Tant que Mikaru sera dans le monde des shinigamis, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Attendons d'abord qu'elle l'emmène en Enfer, là, nous agirons.

- Et comment on y va en Enfer ?

- Grâce à un démon, répondit-il simplement.

- Oh ! Oui c'est tellement courant de trouver un démon ici. Mis à part Mikaru, j'en connais pas beaucoup d'autre qui crèche en ville !

- Moi j'en connais un. Mais il ne nous aidera jamais.

- Ben bravo Kaz. On fait comment alors ?

- On va quand même le lui demander. Avec un peu de chance, il nous demandera simplement en échange de lui vendre notre âme. »

Hyde le regarda d'un drôle d'air, cherchant dans ses yeux une quelconque trace de moquerie mais Kaz semblait très sérieux. C'était sans doute ce qui était le plus effrayant.

*****

« Alors le voilà, murmura Jun. Je me souviens de lui. On venait souvent jouer dans cette pièce quand on était petit. C'est ici qu'on a rencontré Mikaru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un léger sourire rempli de tristesse se dessina sur les lèvres de Jun au prénom de son ami. Toya aussi ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Mikaru qui apparement n'était pas en meilleure position. Et il ne voulait pas croire qu'il soit mort et qu'il soit trop tard pour le sauver.

Jun poussa un profond soupir puis s'approcha du sabre rouge et noir. Toya resta derrière lui. Cet objet lui faisait peur depuis que ce démon lui était apparu. Il avait également peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jun s'il venait à toucher cette arme. D'une main ferme, Jun l'attrappa par son foureau. L'adolescent était aussi tendu qu'un félin prêt à bondir à l'approche d'un danger. Au fond de lui, il avait également peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver en touchant cet objet. Après tout, Toya lui avait raconté en détail les intentions de ce démon. Toutefois, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il décrocha avec précaution le sabre qu'il attrapa ensuite par son pommeau. Lentement, Jun le dégaina. L'arme était bien plus lourde qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Il peinait à le tenir correctement et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait un sabre en main. Toya, inquiet, se tenait toujours derrière lui. Inconsciement, le brun posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami aux cheveux roses. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassurant en déclarant :

« Apparemment, il ne veut pas de moi.

- J'ai peut-être tout imaginé, balbutia Toya.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Jun. Tu as toujours été plus sensible aux esprits que moi. Et puis, tu es le futur gardien de ce temple alors bon, c'est normal que ce sabre n'en ait rien à foutre de moi.

- Dis pas ça... »

Toya prit une profonde inspiration puis se colla contre le dos de Jun qui sursauta. Le brun passa ses bras autour de lui avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes, tenant ainsi à son tour le sabre par l'intermédiaire de son ami.

« Toya ! Tu fous quoi ? S'exclama Jun un peu gêné par leur posture.

- Si je le tiens avec toi, peut-être nous apparaitra-t-il. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous apporter des réponses pour Mikaru. Je ne vois que ça de toute façon. Ce qui se passe nous dépasse trop et nous n'avons personne d'autre vers qui nous tourner. »

Jun acquiesça et ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait Toya nicher son visage dans son cou. La respiration de son ami le fit légèrement frisonner mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Toya pour sa part, put noter que Jun sentait toujours aussi bon. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de très masculin contrairement à ce que pouvait dire le père de Jun. D'ailleurs, être si près de lui rassurait Toya qui était effrayé à l'idée de se tenir si près de ce sabre qu'il avait pourtant convoité.

« Je vois que nous avons été devancé, déclara une voix provenant de l'entrée. »

Jun et Toya sursautèrent sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la porte contre laquelle se tenait un homme dans la quarantaine. Si Toya ne le connaissait pas, Jun l'avait déjà vu la veille. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hyde à ses côtés. Ce dernier leur adressa un petit sourire malicieux mais amical.

« J'imagine que Jun t'a tout raconté pour Mikaru, déclara Hyde en entrant dans la pièce.

- Alors c'était vrai..., murmura Jun.

- J'aimerais te dire que non, soupira Hyde.

- Nous devons vous remercier d'avoir décrocher ce sabre pour nous, déclara Kaz en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Jamais nous n'aurions pu le faire puisque nous sommes chargés de mauvaises ondes. »

En entendant ces mots, Jun et Toya reculèrent d'un pas. Hyde s'en rendit compte et rétorqua :

« Kaz, arrête de leur faire peur. Nous sommes de votre côté. Nous sommes aussi des amis de Mikaru. Nous voulons l'aider et nous avons besoin de ce sabre. Si vous voulez bien nous le donner.

- De toute façon, il vaut mieux que ce sabre tombe entre nos mains plutôt qu'entre les siennes, rétorqua le guitariste en s'approchant de la porte d'une armoire murale habituellement vide. »

D'un geste brusque, Kaz l'ouvrit pour en faire sortir l'homme qui s'y cachait.

« Ah ! Merci de m'en avoir fait sortir ! s'exclama le professeur de physique. Figurez-vous que je suis coincé dedans depuis plus de deux heures ! J'ai bien eu peur d'y finir le restant de mes jours. »

Kaz lui adressa un regard sceptique alors que Hyde, Jun et Toya le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

« Bon et bien maintenant je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, déclara Toshi. Merci encore monsieur. Et soyez sage les enfants ! Surtout ne vous blessez pas avec ce sabre. Ce genre d'objet est dangereux. »

Sur ces mots, Toshi prit la direction de la sortie mais Kaz lui attrapa le poignet en lui disant :

« Ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça. Puisque vous voulez vous aussi ce sabre, vous n'avez cas venir avec nous. Avec un peu de chance, hide-sama nous échangera votre âme contre son aide. »

Toshi ouvrit largement la bouche de stupéfaction. On pouvait également lire sur son visage que Kaz l'intimidait beaucoup. Il fallait dire que l'air sombre du guitariste était assez effrayant. Hyde pour sa part ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son partenaire de toujours voulait se trimbaler ce boulet avec eux. Quant aux deux adolescents toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se demandaient ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais surtout ce que leur professeur principal pouvait bien faire ici, à une heure pareille.

Toshi déglutit avec difficilement avant d'afficher un petit sourire nerveux. Il se défit de la main de Kaz et déclara tout en réajustant ses lunettes :

« Je vois ! Vous voulez me faire participer à une sorte de jeu pour appeler les esprits car il vous manque quelqu'un. Et bien d'accord ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour mes élèves adorés ! Même si je ne crois pas à ces choses là. Mais ça pourrait être intéressant !

- Heu... Kaz, t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Questionna Hyde à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit Kaz d'un air sombre. Bon maintenant les garçons, donnez-moi ce sabre.

- Va te faire foutre, rétorqua Jun en lui faisant un bras d'honneur. J'ai pas confiance. Ce sabre, il reste avec moi. J'ai pas envie de finir en pâté pour chat.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, gamin, déclara le guitariste. Ce sabre et l'esprit qui y habite, ils vont te dévorer. Tu es trop jeune pour posséder une telle arme. Ton ami doit en savoir quelque chose si j'en juge par sa tête.

- Jun..., murmura Toya. On fait quoi ? »

Jun ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer ses mains sur ce sabre dont le poids commançait à lui peser énormement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les choses semblaient le dépasser complètement. Inconsciemment, il reporta son regard vers son seul repère : son professeur. Et encore, Jun ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire vraiment confiance. Quoique Toshi était un ami de longue date de sa famille. Il était un ami intime de son père, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas une référence. Mais Jun se souvenait que son père lui avait souvent dit qu'en son absence, il pouvait se tourner vers cet homme. Voilà peut-être pourquoi Jun lui demanda d'une voix presque implorante :

« Deyama Sensei ?

- Garde ce sabre, il est à toi et à Toya, répondit le professeur avec un sourire rempli de tendresse. »

Jun lui répondit par un léger sourire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, il se mit soudainement à cracher du sang. Ses jambes devinrent également lourdes au point qu'il ne put tenir debout. L'adolescent s'écroula sur le sol mais ne lâcha pas le sabre qu'il serra contre lui. Toya, mort d'inquiétude, s'agenouya à côté de lui sans prêter attention à se qui se passait autour de lui. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait sans doute rendu compte que les murs étaient en train de fondre pour laisser place au noir complet, un peu comme chaque fois que ce démon apparaissait...

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

_Le monde des shinigamis :_

La grande salle du tribunal d'Enma était digne de sa réputation. Vaste, presque démesurée, au style largement gothique, donnant ainsi à l'atmosphère un aspect inquiétant visant à intimider le prévenu. Tout était soignement mis en place comme pour une vaste comédie. Quelque part, c'était une mascarade qui allait se jouer sous les yeux de tous. Une nouvelle réunion avait été organisée mais elle avait des allures de procès. Deux rencontres en l'espace de quelques heures, c'était du jamais vu dans les trois mondes, mais les faits exceptionnels l'y obligeaient. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'une réunion visant à éclairer les récents évènements qui s'étaient produit sur terre. Officiellement, Toshiya n'était là que pour leur retransmettre son rapport. Officieusement, les choses étaient toutes autres et Kaoru le savait.

Le grand Enma, du moins l'homme portant ce titre était assis sur son siège, au centre de l'hemicycle. C'était à lui de juger les faits. C'était à lui de se montrer impartial. À sa droite se tenait Yoshiki, le généralissime des cieux. À sa gauche, siégeaient les représentants de Satan. Une fois de plus, le seigneur des Enfers n'avait pas daigné se montrer mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car celui qui allait réellement mener le jeu était Yoshiki. Kaoru n'était là que pour limiter la casse et tenter de sauver la tête de Toshiya.

Officiellement, il n'y avait pas d'accusé car il ne s'agissait pas d'un procès. Pourtant, Toshiya se tenait dans le boxe des accusés. Il était debout et menoté pour insubordination, mais il n'était pas ici pour être jugé. Il était là pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur Terre, rien de plus, du moins officiellement. Toshiya avait la tête baissée, de ce fait il ne remarqua pas que Kaoru le fixait et tentait de capturer son regard. Le grand juge était inquiet pour son subordonné qui était ainsi livré en pature à ces anges et ces démons. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi diable Toshiya avait-il décidé de revenir si subitement. Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur Terre le temps que cette histoire se tasse.

Kaoru jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Yoshiki semblait de mauvaise humeur ce qui n'était pas bon pour Toshiya. À côté du Généralissime se trouvait Kamijo, son aide de camps, ainsi qu'un autre assistant qui n'était là lui aussi que pour faire de la figuration. À sa gauche, se tenait les démons représentants Satan durant cette séance. Ils étaient également au nombre de trois. Ils étaient aussi en tenue de cérémonie, ce qui était assez surprenant. Toutefois Kaoru n'osa pas leur demander quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il n'est pas bon d'agacer un démon surtout lorsqu'il se trouve en grande tenue. Cette dernière était composée d'un kimono noir et d'un masque semblable à ceux utilisés lors des représentations théâtrales No. Derrière ces visages cachés, Kaoru connaissait leurs identités. Il y avait Ténétria, Hakuei, et Sugizo.

Après avoir raconté pourquoi il s'était rendu sans autorisation sur Terre, après avoir fait le récit de cette fameuse nuit où il avait abattu un innocent par erreur, Toshiya s'enferma dans un mutisme profond pour attendre la sanction. Elle était inévitable, il le savait. Il se demandait simplement qui porterait le coup. Serait-ce le Généralissime ou bien un représentant de Satan ? Seul le temps et la patience le lui apprendrait. Sa résignation n'était pas dans son tempérament et c'était ce qui intriguait Kaoru qui ne le connaissait pas si soumis. Certes Toshiya obéissait généralement aux ordres, mais il savait également défendre son point de vue. Or là, il se contentait de répondre aux questions et d'attendre d'être abattu pour des raisons bien plus politiques que logiques et rationnelles. C'était un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qui trouvait sa logique dans ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir. D'ailleurs, Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt...

Quelques heures tôt, il était encore dans l'infirmerie de ce lycée où il s'était infiltré. La vie humaine était si agréable qu'il projetait déjà de prolonger son séjour. De toute façon au point où il en était, il ne risquait plus grand chose. En somme, il s'était cru à l'abris jusqu'à ce que cet homme franchisse le pas de la porte de son bureau. Dès que Toshiya avait croisé son sourire, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans le monde des humains. Il avait compris que son intérêt était là où cet homme lui disait d'aller. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rentrer, Toshiya lui avait obéit sans discuter. L'autre lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien. C'était à cause de cette promesse qu'il restait si calme alors que la sanction capitale allait tomber. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas car Die tenait toujours ses promesses.

La porte du tribunal s'ouvrit. Kaoru releva la tête vers ce perturbateur. Il s'attendait à voir débarquer Kyo comme une furie, mais ce dernier était resté dans le couloir et attendait sagement la fin de ce procès stalinien. Non, l'homme qui entra n'était ni un shinigami, ni un démon, ni un ange et encore moins un humain. Il était autre chose sans que personne ne puisse définir clairement sa nature. En somme, il se résumait par une appellation qui était devenu son nom : Die. Un large sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire à la fois sadique, insolent et malicieux. Kaoru n'avait jamais aimé cet homme qui se cachait toujours dans l'ombre de Satan. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter pour la simple raison qu'il resemblait à un serpent préparant toujours un mauvais coup.

« Permettez-moi de vous déranger, déclara Die en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'assistance. Mais son excellence Satan en personne m'envoie vous faire part de mon rapport. Sachez qu'il a été intéressé par le compte-rendu de votre précédente réunion et qu'il m'a envoyé en personne enquêter sur Terre. Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui s'y passe au juste. »

Personne ne contesta sa prise de parole car tous savaient que cet individu était l'homme de confiance de Satan. Ils étaient habitués à ses pratiques particulières et à ses apparitions soudaines. Die était ainsi, une ombre errante, libre de ses mouvements et complètement incontrôlable. Ce fut pour cette raison que l'atmosphère devint brusquement si tendue. Yoshiki n'aimait pas non plus cet homme et redoutait ce qu'il allait annoncer. Les démons non plus n'était pas ravis de voir ce larbin faire son petit numéro mais puisque Satan l'aimait tellement, ils ne pouvaient que laisser ce clown faire son show et Die ne s'en priverait pas. Il était bien le seul à avoir une totale liberté de parole dans cette salle et avait la protection la plus complète du Diable en personne.

« Mon dieu ! Ce que vous avez l'air tous crispés ! S'exclama Die. J'imagine que ne pas savoir ce qui a fait tout ce raffus sur Terre doit vous empêcherêcher de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ce brave Toshiya porte des menotes.

- Toshiya a commis une grave faute, déclara Ténétria. Son jugement aura lieu plus tard.

- Mon dieu, Kaoru, tu devrais dire à tes shinigamis d'éviter de faire du zèle, soupira Die en ouvrant le porte-document qu'il avait amené avec lui. Trop travailler pour le bien de nos trois mondes ne leur apportera rien de bon. Il faut qu'ils se contentent du minimum syndical. Enfin, peut-être que mon rapport évitera à notre cher Toshiya bien des ennuis puisque selon moi son seul crime est d'avoir été un bon shinigami. Et puis, vous pourriez être éclairés sur ce qui se passe sur Terre. Voici les photos que notre équipe de surveillance a pu prendre. Autant vous dire que cette ville est particulièrement surveillée à cause de la précence du sabre maudit de notre feu général hide. Un sabre qui même sans maître reste particulièrement dangereux. Enfin, revenons plutôt à notre affaire. »

Die sortit une série de photographies de son porte-document qu'il remit directement à Kaoru, en ignorant royalement Yoshiki et les démons représentants Satan. Ces derniers observèrent avec intérêt les réactions de Kaoru qui regardait attentivement les photos que Die lui avait remises. Devant l'air intrigué des anges et des démons, le nouveau venu finit par leur remettre des documents similaires.

« Comme vous pourrez le voir sur ces photos, reprit Die. Le visage du démon s'étant introduit illégalement sur Terre est assez bien visible. Une identification ne sera pas difficile à établir. Pour ce qui est de cet innocent enfant que Toshiya aurait envoyé ici par mégarde et bien si j'en juge par les donnés digitales, spirituelles et visuelles, ce garnement n'est autre qu'un déserteur de l'armée démoniaque qui fait actuellement l'objet d'un avis de recherche. Je pense que sur ce point, Toshiya ne devrait pas en subir de conséquences négatives puisqu'il nous a rendu service à tous et Satan l'en remercie grandement. Autre chose, regardez bien votre excelence Enma, l'homme à lunette sur cette photo dans le fond. On ne le voit pas très bien et son image est très floue. Toutefois, il ressemble beaucoup au grand criminel Raphael. Ajoutez à cela les éléments dont vous disposez déjà, je pense que l'affaire est en bonne voie de résolution. Je demande donc que ces menotes soient retirées des poignets de Toshiya à qui Satan porte une profonde amitié. Mais peut-être que messieurs les démons ont autre chose à ajouter ? »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Die alors qu'il se tournait vers les trois démons. Dire quelles expressions étaient dessinées sur leurs visages était impossible compte tenu de leurs masques, cela dit Die s'en faisait une petite idée. Un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Yoshiki lui confirma également ce qu'il supposaitosait depuis un moment : le Généralissime était au courant de certaines choses qui venaient à peine d'être dévoilées.

« Cette réunion n'a donc plus lieu d'être, déclara Yoshiki après s'être éclairci la voix.

- Oui, approuva nerveusement Ténétria. Que le déserteur nous soit remis puisqu'il relève de nos compétences.

- Et que faisons-nous pour cet homme ? Questionna Kaoru. Celui qui ressemble à Raphael, précisa-t-il pour lever toute ambiguité.

- Je trouve cette idée ridicule, rétorqua froidement Yoshiki. Raphael est mort tué de mes propres mains il y a quatre siècles. Penser que ce criminel puisse être encore vivant, c'est remettre en doute ma parole. Fin de la discussion. »

Kaoru se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcherêcher de lui répondre quoi que ce soit et leva la séance. Les démons se hâtèrent de quitter la salle, en particulier Ténétria qui était suivie de près par Hakuei. Ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur :

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication à fournir à Satan car j'imagine qu'il doit t'attendre pour régler ce petit problème. Pour l'heure, dépéche-toi de récupérer ton frère et tiens-toi à carreau, femme. Sinon je ne fais pas cher de ta vie. »

Yoshiki non plus ne traina dans la salle du tribunal. Lui et sa suite quittèrent rapidement les lieux, laissant Kaoru et Die seuls avec Toshiya dont les menotes furent enlevées par son supérieur.

« Tu as eu chaud cette fois Totchi alors arrête de faire le con car la prochaine fois tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance, rétorqua Kaoru en poussant un profond soupir.

- Bon et bien Toshiya je suis ravi de te savoir en un seul morceau, déclara Die. Je te laisse savourer cette liberté. On aura d'autre occasion d'en reparler. »

Die salua Kaoru puis s'en alla comme il était venu. Personne ne savait où il se rendait. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il s'en aille rejoindre Satan afin de lui dresser un tableau comique de son intervention, mais rien n'était moins sûr. De toute façon, Kaoru ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce type qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

« Méfies-toi de ce type, rétorqua Kaoru une fois qu'il fut seul avec Toshiya.

- Je sais, répondit le shinigami. Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec Die et je suppose que ses services ne sont pas gratuits. »

Sur ces mots, Toshiya s'en alla. Kaoru ne lui courrut pas après. Il s'imaginait bien que son subordonné devait avoir besoin de repos après tant d'émotions. Lui aussi en avait besoin, d'autant plus que cette affaire prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

OoOoO

_??????:_

Jun était au sol et se tordait de douleur. Cela dit, il gardait fermement dans sa main droite, le sabre du démon. Quoiqu'il devait lui arriver, il ne le lâcherait pas, peut-être parce qu'il s'était mis en tête que cette arme était l'objet de leur salut, à lui, à Toya et peut-être aussi à Mikaru. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait autour de lui tant il était parcouru de convultions. Il ne crachait plus de sang mais il n'allait pas pour autant mieux. Toya était accroupi à côté de lui. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ami tremblant de toutes parts. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide et la détresse se lisait dans le regard qu'il posait sur Jun. Les trois autres ne faisaient que les regarder presque passivement. Et puis soudain, un petit ricanement se fit entendre. Il résonna dans l'obscurité et fit frisonner Toya qui le connaissait bien. C'était lui, c'était ce démon, c'était hide. Des pas se firent entendre et bientôt une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité. Quand Toya releva la tête vers lui, il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était bel et bien ce démon aux cheveux flamboyants.

« Hé bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? S'exclama hide. Il est rare d'avoir autant d'invités surprise d'un coup. »

Un large sourire sadique était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait un à un chacun de ses visiteurs. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Toshi, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement sous le regard attentif de Kaz qui ne rata pas son changement d'attitude. D'ailleurs, hide devint subitement pâle. Lentement et de manière presque mécanique, il marcha vers le professeur de physique qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le visage du démon semblait bouleversé. Il avait perdu tout goût à l'amusement et n'avait plus rien de malicieux. Lorsqu'hide arriva à hauteur de Toshi, il s'arrêta devant lui tout en continuant à le fixer. Lentement, il posa une main sur la veste du professeur, puis une seconde avant de se coller presque à lui. Toshi eut un mouvement de recul qu'hide ne remarqua même pas. Il était bien trop hypnotisé par cet homme dont le visage lui évoquait tellement de souvenirs, aussi bien heureux que douloureux.

« Raphael, c'est toi..., murmura hide d'une voix étranglée. Tu es revenu... »

Avant même que le brun ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le démon se jeta à son cou tout en se blottissant dans ses bras, respirant ainsi ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué depuis quatre siècles. Si Kaz semblait amusé par la tournure que prenait les choses, Hyde était quelque peu stupéfait et sa surprise se voyait très clairement sur son visage. Toya pour sa part avait en tête les souvenirs que hide lui avait involontairement montré. Alors c'était vrai ? Deyama sensei et ce demon étaient amants ? L'adolescent avait du mal à y croire, cela dit ce qui l'importait dans l'immédiat c'était l'état de santé de Jun qui se tordait toujours de douleur dans ses bras, sur le sol.

« Ano... je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons été présentés, balbutia Toshi qui essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte étouffante de ce démon. »

En entendant ces mots, hide se crispa avant de relever lentement son visage vers le brun qui était visiblement gêné. Le visage du démon était décomposé par la douleur et lorsque Toshi s'en rendit compte il voulut se rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Hide s'était déjà vêxé et l'avait violemment repoussé.

« Effectivement, grogna le démon. Je me suis laissé abuser par ton apparence, humain. Certes tu dégages quelque chose similaire à lui mais tu empèstes l'humain ! »

Le visage d'hide était devenu sombre et effrayant. D'ailleurs un sourire diabolique et méprisant était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Je reconnais mon erreur mais je dois dire que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, déclara-t-il avec amertume. D'ailleurs je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de te couper la tête pour la garder dans un bocal. Ainsi je pourrai garder son souvenir de manière impérissable. »

Toshi déglutit avec difficulté tout en reculant d'un pas. Ce démon était des plus effrayants bien que le professeur ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Hide pour sa part se tourna vers les autres intrus qui avaient troublé son repos. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Toya, un large sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Mon garçon, je vois que tu es revenu me voir avec des petits camarades. Je me demande ce que me vaut cet honneur, répliqua hide.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour nous rendre en Enfer, hide-sama, déclara Kaz en s'agenouillant devant lui. »

Hyde lui adressa un regard inquiet mais le guitariste le rassura par un sourire. Tout se passerait bien, voilà ce que Kaz lui murmura silencieusement. Hyde n'était pas tout à fait convaincu malheureusement, au point où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

« Oh ! Vous voulez aller en Enfer ? Se moqua le démon. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour sauver un ami, hide-sama, répondit Kaz.

- Pour sauver un ami, répéta hide en éclatant de rire. Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

- Parce que le faire mettrait le bazard entre les trois Royaumes et avouez que vous adoriez ça, hide-sama.

- Effectivement. C'est une assez bonne réponse. Mais mes services se monayent très cher.

- Je n'en doute pas, hide-sama. Votre prix sera le notre. »

hide posa un moment les yeux sur Jun qui serrait toujours contre lui le sabre. Le démon le fixa longuement avant de murmurer :

« Il est corriace ce petit. J'aime les garçons têtus, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers. »

hide releva ensuite les yeux pour les poser sur Toshi qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard. Le démon le contempla longuement, d'ailleurs sans le quitter des yeux il déclara :

« J'y mets trois conditions. La première c'est que vous irez tous les cinq sans exception. La seconde, j'y mettrais le prix que je voudrais et vous le connaitrez en temps voulu. La troisième... et bien vous le saurez également en temps voulu. Vous avez 24h pour vous préparer avant que nous ne commencions à jouer tous les six. »

Un large sourire sadique était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déclarait ces mots. Ce sourire ne disait rien de bon à personne, toutefois tel était le prix à payer pour avoir une chance de secourir Mikaru ou du moins pouvoir le ramener sur Terre...

OoOoO

_Le Royaume Céleste :_

Yoshiki s'était à nouveau cloitré dans ses appartements. Kamijo n'avait pas osé l'y suivre car son supérieur lui avait clairement demandé de le laisser seul. En effet, le généralissime avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il devait également trouver une solution au grave problème qui se posait à lui. Raphael était réapparu. Rien n'était encore sûr mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de ce désordre sur Terre. Et puis, il y avait cette photographie où un homme lui resemblant apparaissait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Soupira Yoshiki en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Il arracha sa perruque, la jeta dans un coin de sa chambre puis se laissa tomber dans ses draps. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que ce terrible secret allait finir par le ronger de l'intérieur. Il s'était passé tant de chose quatre siècles auparavant. Et puis, il avait commis tant d'erreur. Il s'était laissé séduire par ce démon d'hide. Il s'était fait manipuler par Raphael qui au final les avait tous trahis. Il n'avait pas pu l'exécuter lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et pour finir, il avait pleuré son malheur dans les bras de la mauvaise personne. En repensant à ce démon qui avait séché ses larmes à l'époque, Yoshiki fut parcouru d'un étrange frisson où se mêlaient à merveille dégoût et excitation. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il pensait à cette nuit torride passée avec cet homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir. Aujourd'hui encore, quatre siècles après tous ces évènements, il avait encore sur le corps, la sensation des lèvres de cette créature sournoise qui l'avait possédé et souillé l'espace d'une nuit. D'ailleurs, il savait que si cet homme se représentait devant lui, à un moment où il serait à nouveau vulnérable, il ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Et comment résister au Diable en personne ?

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

_Le monde des humains :_

« Debout là dedans ! Espèce de petite pédale. Tu crois pouvoir dormir jusqu'à quelle heure comme ça ? Fils indigne ! »

Jun se réveilla en sursaut avec un horrible mal de crâne et les oreilles sifflantes. Et pour cause, son père n'avait pas été avare en décibels lorsqu'il avait hurlé ces mots remplis de tout son amour paternel.

« P'tain mais t'es dingue ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

- Respecte un peu ton père, sale gosse, rétorqua Taiji en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Sois reconnaissant que j'ai la patience de m'occuper de toi tous les matins. C'est pas tout le monde qui a ta chance d'avoir un père attentionné et aimant comme moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Jun lui adressa un sourire crispé sans oser commenter le point mentionnant sa chance car sa définition de ce mot semblait être divergeante de celle de son père. Il semblait en aller de même pour les mots ''attentionné'' et ''aimant''.

« Mais au fait, t'étais pas parti faire le tour du Japon toi ?

- Je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu quand Toshi m'a appelé pour me dire que mon idiot de fils s'était fait toucher par la foudre. Apparemment je me suis inquiété pour rien, soupira Taiji

- Tu... tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Balbutia Jun, surpris.

- Bien sûr, crétin ! S'écria Taiji en lui donnant une nouvelle tape sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai promis à ta mère de faire de toi un homme. »

En mentionnant la mère de Jun, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Taiji. Un sourire tendre qu'il n'avait qu'en parlant et en pensant à cette femme, celle qui lui avait donné ces trois enfants dont il était si fier même si Jun n'était pas encore en bonne voie pour devenir un homme viril digne de leur famille. Enfin, Taiji ne désespérait pas et savait que tôt ou tard il réussirait à dresser son incapable de fils, que ce dernier le veuille ou non.

Une fois que son père l'eut laissé seul dans sa chambre, Jun regarda tout autour de lui d'un air surpris. Quand était-il rentré chez lui ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il portait encore les vêtements de la veille et ce qu'il trouva dans son lit lui confirma qu'il n'avait en aucun cas rêvé ce qui s'était passé. Sinon, comment expliquer la présence de ce sabre rouge et noir qui reposait à ses côtés sur le matelas ? Jun le regarda longuement sans qu'aucune pensée particulière ne traverse son esprit. Il ne faisait que fixer cet étrange objet qui la veille lui avait fait tant de mal. Si à présent il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il en avait encore le souvenir Indélébile. Lui qui avait toujours cru connaître la signification du mot douleur se rendait à peine compte du véritable sens de ce mot. Cela dit, il n'était pas question de reculer car Mikaru avait besoin d'eux. Jun ne comprenait pas tout. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait mais l'essentiel était que Mikaru ait besoin d'aide et qu'il soit leur ami. Le reste n'était que détail.

*****

Il faisait jour depuis un moment déjà mais Hyde n'était toujours pas levé. Kaz ne s'en inquiétait pas car son ami n'avait jamais été du matin. Toutefois, il allait être en retard pour le lycée s'il continuait de trainer au lit car même s'ils devaient bientôt partir pour l'Enfer, Kaz tenait à ce que Hyde mette à profit leur dernière journée pour inspecter plus en détail ce lycée où il semblait se passer tant de choses étranges.

Après avoir pris le temps de fumer une cigarette, Kaz entra dans la chambre d'Hyde sans prendre la peine de frapper. Comme il s'y était attendu, son chanteur était encore sous la couette qu'il avait remonté jusqu'à son visage, sans doute pour se protéger de la lumière du jour. D'ailleurs, les rideaux étaient ouverts et laissaient les rayons du soleil envahire la chambre. Tout en souriant légèrement, Kaz vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tout contre son ami qui ne bougea pas. Il prit appui sur lui et remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus sur lui avant d'écarter vivement les draps.

« Hyde ?

- Putain... Putain j'y arrive pas..., murmura le chanteur. »

Kaz l'interrogea du regard mais n'eut aucune réponse claire. Hyde se contentait de grommeler des jurons tout en répétant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait d'ailleurs perturbé et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Ses poing serrés étaient en sang à cause de ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes de main, et il tremblait à la fois de peur mais aussi à cause des sanglots qu'il retenait. Profondément touché par la douleur de son compagnon de toujours, Kaz lui caressa tendrement la joue, décollant ainsi les mèches noires qui s'y étaient collées. Hyde lui adressa un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'était pas très convainquant.

« Hyde qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'arrive plus à le faire !

- Mais à faire quoi ?

- À redevenir normal ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant. Je... je suis coincé dans ce corps d'adolescent. J'arrive plus à retrouver mon aspect normal. J'ai... j'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni pour de bon et d'avoir également perdu certains de mes pouvoirs. Pourtant c'est pas la première fois que je rajeunis et ça m'avait jamais fait ça avant ! »

Kaz poussa un profond soupir tout en se pinçant les lèvres et en le prenant dans ses bras. Une fois contre lui, Hyde éclata en sanglot. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et dans son tempérament mais ce qui lui arrivait était si perturbant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser. En somme, il se comportait comme s'il avait réellement retrouver ses 17 ans et qu'il repassait part cette période noire qu'est la crise d'adolescence où tous les sentiments sont à l'excès.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kaz ? Gémit Hyde qui était accroché à sa chemise et qui ne voulait plus se détacher de lui.

- Je crois que c'est un tour d'hide-sama. Il adore s'amuser avec les gens et leur faire ce genre de farce. Quand il disait qu'on en pairait le prix, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Et à toi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Demanda le chanteur en relevant son visage plein de larmes vers son aîné.

- Pour le moment je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez moi si ce n'est que je suis particulièrement en forme.

- Tant mieux alors...

- Allez ce n'est pas si terrible de redevenir un adolescent pour de vrai, murmura Kaz en lui donnant un bisou dans les cheveux.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai les idées noires et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déprimer...

- Bon retour dans ta crise d'adolescence, Hyde. »

*****

Il faisait bon et beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil semblait plus rayonnant que jamais. Une légère brise souflait et faisait danser les feuilles du cerisier qui lui faisait face. Par moment, Toya relevait la tête pour le contempler et perdre son regard dans les souvenirs qui habitaient cet arbre plus que centenaire. Et il en avait vu des choses. Il avait été le témoin muet de bien des malheurs mais aussi de moment de joie et de bonheur inoubliables. Plus Toya l'observait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose qui le concernait et puis soudain, il lâcha son pinceau. Cet arbre, cette vue qu'il avait depuis ce salon ouvert sur le jardin du petit temple qui avait toujours abrité ce sabre maudit, c'était celui des souvenirs d'hide. C'était ici même que les deux amants s'étaient étreints une dernière fois avant que cet homme ressemblant à Toshi ne s'en aille en laissant son sabre et le démon l'abritant...

« Et bien, tu en fais une tronche, déclara Jun en passant la tête par la porte coulissante ouverte, donnant sur le jardin. »

Toya sursauta avant de sourire à son ami qui entra pour s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en posant un étui à guitare sur le sol. Les deux amis restèrent un long moment silencieux, profitant une dernière fois de ce lieu où ils avaient si souvent joué lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« Mon père est rentré, soupira Jun en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

- Déjà ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Deyama sensei qui l'aurait prévenu que je m'étais fait toucher par la foudre.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont amis de longue date...

- Tu crois toujours que Deyama sensei est louche ?

- Si c'est le cas, vu qu'il est très proche de ton père, ça reviendrait à dire que ton père est louche. »

Jun et Toya se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Jun s'allongea sur les tatami et déclara en terminant de rire :

« Mais mon père est louche !

- C'est pas faux, répondit Toya avec un léger sourire.

- Au fait, tu fais quoi ?

- Je continue de recopier des pières. C'est mon rôle de les apprendre par cœur si je veux un jour succéder à ma grand-mère.

- C'est vrai que comparé à moi, t'as un grand destin à accomplir.

- Dis pas ça. En plus, pour le moment mon avenir est assez incertain.

- Tu as peur, Toya ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il crispa simplement ses doigts sur son pinceau tout en serrant des dents. La réponse était tellement évidente que la poser n'avait pas de sens. De toute façon, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jun continua en fermant les yeux :

« Moi je suis mort de peur. J'ai la trouille et je sais pas quoi faire pour ne pas me laisser dévorer par elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas dans quelle merde on s'est foutu. Bref, c'est la totale. Enfin, comme on est deux, alors... »

Toya l'observa un moment avant de reposer son pinceau. Il se pencha vers Jun et déposa un baiser à la comissure de ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer .

« Ceci est une promesse, comme quand nous étions petits. La promesse de rester toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai également eu très peur pour toi hier quand tu crachais du sang et que tu semblais tellement souffrir. Après, on a tous perdu connaissance et à mon réveil, j'avais toujours peur pour toi. Maintenant, je suis rassuré parce que tu vas bien. Parce qu'on sera toujours ensemble et qu'on vaincra quoi qu'il arrive.

- Voilà une réplique digne d'un héros de manga ! S'exclama Jun. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, peut-être parce que le baiser de Toya l'embarassait. Pourtant, il avait toujours agit ainsi envers lui lorsqu'une profonde angoisse s'emparait de lui. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps !

*****

« Mon fils n'est qu'une lavette, soupira rageusement Taiji tout en finissant sa bière d'un trait. Non mais vraiment, y'a pas idée de s'évanouir pour pas grand chose ! Je me demande bien où j'ai pu rater son éducation. Tiens, sers m'en un autre s'il te plait.

- Bien sempaï, répondit Heath.

- Oh non ! Heath ! Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de plus m'appeler comme ça !

- Oh... excuse-moi, c'est une vieille habitude dont j'ai encore du mal à me défaire.

- Bon allez ! Sers-toi un verre aussi ! S'exclama Taiji en levant son verre. Et puis sers aussi mon vieux pote Pata ! Ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son voisin.

- Pour quelqu'un qui déprime à cause de son fils, tu es de bien bonne humeur, déclara Pata alors qu'Heath lui servait un nouveau verre de whisky. »

Taiji se contenta d'éclater de rire puis leva son verre en portant un toast à son idiot de fils dont les cheveux roses l'insupportaient. Ses deux camarades se contentèrent de sourire tout en trinquant avec lui. À cet instant, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Kaz et Hyde.

« Déjà en train de boire les vieux croutons ? Attention, c'est dangereux à votre âge de vous saouler la gueule à cette heure-ci, se moqua Hyde en grimpant sur le tabouret à la droite de Taiji. »

Un léger sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Taiji lorsqu'il apperçut Hyde avec quelques années en moins, s'asseoir à côté de lui mais surtout à portée de main. D'ailleurs, il ne résista pas à l'attraper par la peau du cou pour le tirer vers lui. Une fois entre ses mains, Taiji le coinça sous son bras droit alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec la main gauche.

« T'as du culot gamin de te moquer de tes aînés ! Tu vas voir comment j'élève les gosses moi !

- Aïe ! Taiji ! Sale con ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai plus cinq ans !

- Pour moi, t'as l'air d'avoir le même âge que mon fils, je me trompe .?

- P'tain mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'ai juste rajeuni ! Merde mais fous-moi la paix ! Tu m'étouffes ! Kaz aide-moi !

- Débrouille-toi puisque t'as plus cinq ans, rétorqua le guitariste qui était occupé à accorder son instrument.

- Pata ! Au secour ! Hurla Hyde.

- Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer au bureau, sinon ma secrétaire va encore me disputer, répondit Pata en se levant. Merci pour le verre Taiji.

- Raaaaah Heath ! M'abandonne pas ! Gémit Hyde.

- Alors c'est qui le vieux crouton, hein ? Répliqua Taiji avec un léger sourire sadique. »

OoOoO

_Le Royaume Céleste :_

Un léger gémissement de bien être traversa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux de cette manière mais surtout, il aimait tout court les caresses qu'on lui faisait, au point qu'il souhaitait qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Il était si bien, là entre les mains habiles de cet homme au charme irrésistible. Bientôt, il sentit une respiration lui chatouiller l'oreille en même temps qu'une paire de lèvres frôlait son lobe. Yoshiki frissonna un peu plus de plaisir. Il aimait tellement ces sensations auxquelles il n'avait pas goûté depuis tant de siècles. La chasteté est une chose bien ennuyante surtout lorsqu'on a connu le péché de la chair et Yoshiki en savait quelque chose.

D'elles-même, les lèvres du Généralissime cherchèrent celles qui se promenaient sur son cou alors que ses doigts entrelassaient ceux d'une main inconnue posée sur son ventre plat. C'était un rêve bien délicieux et un peu trop réel à son goût, toutefois Yoshiki ne chercha pas à briser la magie de ce moment si longtemps secrètement espéré. Il apprécia plutôt le baiser que lui donnait cet inconnu au parfum si familier.

Depuis un moment déjà Yoshiki ne dormait plus bien que ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Il n'osait pas les ouvrir de peur de mettre fin à ce rêve. Il redoutait également de se retrouver face à la réalité qui lui interdisait d'aimer cet homme dont le corps se pressait contre le sien.

Yoshiki était à présent sur le dos, les bras entourant le cou de son amant. Un amant dont il ne souhaitait pas connaître le nom bien qu'il était capable de le reconnaître entre mille. Un seul homme avait l'audace de s'introduire ainsi dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Un seul être avait assez culot pour oser le toucher comme il le faisait. Une seule créature était capable de lui faire cet effet là mais il ne voulait pas prononcer son nom et pourtant, il était sur le point de le gémir. Après tout, ce démon était un expert dans l'art de la luxure et il avait toujours su lui faire du bien.

« Yoshiki, mon amour, ouvre les yeux, murmura le démon entre deux baisers. »

L'ange ne répondit pas et ne s'exécuta pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas le faire de peur d'être incapable de poursuivre ce péché dont il était déjà coupable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, presque timidement. Une jeune fille qui sur terre aurait à peine 16 ans, entra à pas de loup dans la pièce. Cela l'intimidait toujours de se retrouver ici pourtant, elle connaissait cet endroit par cœur. Après tout, elle y avait presque grandi sous la bienveillance de Yoshiki. C'était justement lui qu'elle venait chercher. Trop naïve, elle ne comprenait et ne prêtait pas garde aux légers gémissements et soupirs plus que douteux qu'elle entendait. Le lit n'était pas encore dans son champ de vision lorsqu'elle appela Yoshiki :

« Yoshiki-sama ! Vous êtes là ? Je viens pour mon cours de piano... »

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux amants toujours habillés mais s'étreignant, se caressant et s'embrassant de manière presque outrageante, la jeune fille s'arrêta net dans ses propos. Elle poussa même un léger cri de surprise tout en prenant une jolie teinte d'écrevisse. En reconnaissant la voix de sa petite protégée, Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux avant de repousser presque violemment son amant tout en se redressant.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, Yoshiki-sama ! S'écria-t-elle tout en rougissant davantage. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Je suis tellement confuse et sotte. Je... je vais répéter mes gammes en vous laissant finir. Surtout, prenez votre temps. »

Satan, qui s'était redressé pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans le lit, se contenta de sourire d'amusement alors que le visage de Yoshiki se décomposait de surprise, d'embarras et d'effroi. Elle l'avait surprise... Elle avait tout vu... Elle savait donc tout à présent...

« Non ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! S'écria Yoshiki en faisant un bond hors de son lit. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez ! Je peux expliquer ce qui se passait ! Il y a une explication rationnelle et très simple.

- Une explication autre que le fait que nous étions en train de débuter les préliminaires ? Se moqua Satan en se levant à son tour. »

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard noir qui amusa beaucoup le démon. Ce dernier sortit un paquet de cigarette d'une des poches de son pantalon noir et s'alluma une cigarette sous le regard choqué de Yoshiki qui la lui arracha des lèvres en s'écriant :

« Non mais tu te crois où comme ça ? Qui te permet de commettre un tel acte dans un lieu aussi saint ?

- Yoshiki-sama, ce n'est pas si grave, balbutia la jeune fille avec une pointe de timidité.

- Comment ça pas si grave ! Hurla Yoshiki. Ne commencez pas à défendre une créature aussi vile que lui sinon il va se croire tout permis. Ici ce n'est pas l'Enfer mais le Royaume Céleste et je ne laisserais personne souiller ce beau Royaume.

- Elohim-sama, vous êtes encore plus belle que lors de notre dernière rencontre, déclara Satan en lui faisant un baise-main tout en ignorant royalement Yoshiki.

- Satan, toujours aussi flatteur, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Je ne suis pas le diable pour rien, rétorqua le démon avec un léger sourire.

- Qui te permet de toucher Elohim-sama ! Hurla Yoshiki en se mettant entre eux. Elohim-sama, éloignez-vous de cette créature néfaste je vous en prie. Elle ne vous causerait que du tort, croyez-moi. D'ailleurs je me demande comment ce démon à bien pu rentrer ici. Quel scandale ! Quelle honte pour le seigneur des Enfers que de commettre un tel outrage.

- Mais Yoshiki-sama, ce n'est pas si grave..., balbutia la jeune fille.

- Elohim-sama vous êtes trop bonne envers ce genre de serpent. Voilà pourquoi il me faut vous éloigner de son influence néfaste. Si je le fais, croyez bien que c'est pour votre bien, expliqua Yoshiki.

- Eh bien, je retourne à mes gammes, Yoshiki-sama et je vous laisse retourner à vos activités avec Satan. Au revoir Satan ! Et pense à revenir me voir. Tu sais que tes visites me font toujours très plaisir, ajouta-t-elle en s'en allant.

- Elohim-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ce genre de chose ! S'exaspéra Yoshiki.

- Mon pauvre Yoshiki, fit Satan en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille s'en aller. Je comprends qu'éduquer une jeune fille ne doit pas être de tout repos pour toi et si tu acceptais mon aide tout serait tellement plus simple.

- Ne me touche pas, sale démon ! Hurla Yoshiki en le repoussant violemment. Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de m'humilier devant Elohim-sama ? Que va-t-elle penser de moi maintenant ? Ma réputation est fini...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ta petite protégée n'a pas l'air traumatisé après avoir découvert notre liaison.

- Nous n'entretenons aucune liaison ! Maintenant rentre chez toi, Satan. En plus tu empestes l'alcool !

- Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas te déranger quand je t'embrassais tout à l'heure, rétorqua le démon en passant ses bras autour du blond.

- C'est...c'est parce que je pensais que c'était un rêve... je n'avais pas conscience que c'était vrai, balbutia Yoshiki, troublé par la courte distance qui les séparait.

- Vraiment ? Fit le Diable avec amusement. Parce que tu rêves souvent que je te fais l'amour ? Mes étreintes te manqueraient-elles à ce point, Yoshiki ?

- Absolument pas ! S'écria le généralissime en le repoussant.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que je pourrais te consoler du retour de Raphael.

- Raphael est mort, déclara froidement l'ange.

- Toi comme moi savons qu'il n'est pas mort.

- Je l'ai tué.

- C'est faux, Yoshiki. Raphael est vivant et il est revenu pour se venger de nous tous. De toi qui l'a trahi, de moi qui suis ton complice, et de ce monde qu'il va détruire.

- Je ne l'ai pas trahi ! Hurla Yoshiki. C'est lui qui m'a trahi... Alors maintenant Satan retourne chez toi et ne reviens plus jamais ici. »

Le démon se contenta de sourire légèrement tout en tendant la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Ensuite, il s'en alla comme il était venu, sans que personne ne le remarque.

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

La pièce était aussi vaste que sombre. Elle n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies prêtes à s'éteindre à tous moments. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées et la porte le serait bientôt. Appuyé contre son chambranle se trouvait Hakuei. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et une effrayante neutralité était dessinée sur son visage. Il y avait toutefois une once de pitié dans ses yeux qui étaient posés sur Ténétria. C'était là, la pire des insultes qu'on pouvait faire à un démon de sa classe.

« Tu vas rester ici jusqu'au retour de Satan. Déclara Hakuei. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer droit devant elle sans jamais se retourner vers lui.

« Pour ce qui est de ton frère, nous nous occuperons bien de lui, ajouta le démon avec un petit sourire sadique. »

Elle se crispa légèrement et bien plus lorsque la porte se referma sur Hakuei. Il était inutile de lutter, elle le savait. Elle en avait déjà bien trop fait et ne ferait qu'agraver la situation en tentant de la résoudre. Elle finissait même par croire que les démons ne savaient qu'apporter déstruction.

Hakuei verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il savait que c'était une précaution inutile car si elle voulait vraiment s'enfuir, elle y parviendrait sans mal et ce n'était pas cette misérable porte qui l'en empêcherait. Toute fois, il savait qu'elle resterait sage pour la simple raison que son frère était dans une position délicate. Jusqu'au retour de Satan, les choses allaient rester ainsi, en suspend, jusqu'au jugement du seigneur des Enfers.

*****

Un sourire sadique était dessiné sur son visage alors que sa main se resserrait sur la chaine qui enserrait le cou de Mikaru. Ce dernier sufoquait presque mais ne se débattait pas. Il avait toujours su que les choses finiraient ainsi et il acceptait le jugement de ses aînés. Il avait commis une faute extrêment grave. Il avait trahi l'Enfer. Et pourtant, Mikaru ne regrettait rien. Ses quelques années passées sur Terre, avaient un goût de paradis dans son cœur qui avait enfin connu le bonheur. Il avait aimé et avait été aimé. Il avait connu l'amitié, un sentiment chaste qui n'existait pas sous la même forme dans le monde des démons.

Mikaru avait en tête Jun et Toya, ses deux meilleurs amis. Deux humains un peu idiots qu'il avait chastement et tendrement aimé. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps en leur compagnie mais la force des choses en avait voulu autrement. Il pensa aussi à Hyde et Kaz alors que sa conscience le quittait. Ces deux vampires avaient eux aussi été de loyaux compagnons d'infortune puisqu'ils étaient également des fugitifs. À ces deux créatures étranges, Mikaru leur souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur dans le monde des humains qui était à ses yeux le véritable jardin d'Eden.

Ses muscles étaient lourds. Mikaru ne voyait plus rien et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur sauf peut-être celle causée par l'étranglement. L'ensemble de ses sens étaient troublés. Il n'avait plus aucune notion de la réalité et avait l'impression de commencer à s'endormir pour un long, un très long sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait jamais. Au loin, il lui semblait entendre une porte s'ouvrir et une voix déclarer :

« Non mais tu es malade Sugizo ! »

C'était Hakuei qui venait d'entrer dans la cellule du prisonnier. Le démon empoigna le tortionnaire et lui fit lâcher la chaine. Mikaru tomba lourdement sur le sol sans que personne ne s'occupe de son état. Hakuei n'était pas ici pour être à ses petits soins. Il veillait plutôt à ce que son collègue et vieil ami reprenne ses esprits car Sugizo était comme plongé dans une folie meurtrière.

« Oh ! S'écria Hakuei en planquant Sugizo contre un mur. Non mais tu vas te calmer un peu ou je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Tu tiens à subir la colère de Satan ? Tu connais pourtant les ordres. On ne doit pas toucher à Mikaru. Alors va te défouler ailleurs.

- J'allais pas le tuer ce petit con, rétorqua Sugizo en se dégageant des mains d'Hakuei. Je ne faisais que jouer avec lui.

- Je vois. Tu n'essayais pas de lui soutirrer des informations sur Raphael peut-être ? »

Sugizo lui adressa un regard surpris avant de détourner les yeux tout en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure. À cet instant, il ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en train de faire une bêtise. Bien malgré lui, Hakuei le trouva adorable mais resta ferme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à un caprice de son partenaire. Il savait que Sugizo avait besoin de sa rigidité pour garder un esprit un tant soit peu lucide.

« Viens, je te ramène dans tes appartements, murmura Hakuei à son oreille tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sugizo. »

Sugizo acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et laissa l'autre démon le guider hors de la pièce. À aucun moment ils ne regardèrent Mikaru qui gisait sur le sol. Le jeune homme avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale mais il lui en faudrait plus pour mourir. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de repos et de tranquillité. Un peu de soin aurait été le bienvenu mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander, après tout il était en Enfer.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

_Le monde des humains :_

La nuit était à présent totale et l'obscurité était maître de toutes les terres du vieux temple. Toya avait allumé les bougies du salon principal, celui qui donnait sur ce cerisier vieux de plusieurs siècles. Il avait également ouvert toutes les portes de ce sanctuaire afin que tous puissent se joindre à leur quête. Au plus profond de lui, il mourait d'envie de s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir car Mikaru avait besoin de lui mais surtout parce qu'il était le futur grand prêtre de ce temple. Ce sabre maudit était sous sa responsabilité, même si c'était Jun qui le gardait pour le moment. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses sortit l'arme de l'étui à guitare qu'il avait emmené avec lui afin de transporter l'objet maudit en toute quiétude et sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Tu crois que l'Enfer existe vraiment ? Demanda nerveusement Toya. »

Jun qui était encore accroupi devant l'étui ouvert, releva la tête et lui adressa un regard surpris.

« C'est fou quand même, continua Toya avec un léger sourire. On va aller en Enfer. On y va et on sait même pas si Mikaru est vraiment là bas. Et puis, on a pas vérifié chez lui.

- Eh bien, vois ça comme une grande aventure, déclara Jun en se relevant. »

Toya lui adressa un regard étonné auquelle Jun répondit fièrement :

« C'est excitant quand même ? On se retrouve dans une histoire de dingue ! C'est quand même vachement mieux qu'aller en cours ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard. On ne peut quand même pas laisser ces types s'emparer de ton sabre. Et sois sûr qu'avec moi, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toya. Jun avait toujours su trouver les mots. Il venait de faire ce que Toya lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il venait d'effacer le doute et la crainte qui s'étaient installés au plus profond de son âme.

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dis qu'ils seraient là ! S'exclama Hyde en entrant dans le salon principal. »

Kaz ne répondit pas à sa remarque et entra à son tour. Il fixa un moment les deux adolescents avant de lâcher un court soupir et de leur dire :

« Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous.

- Si on avait fait ça, vous n'auriez pas eu ce sabre, rétorqua Jun en le brandissant.

- Et puis le démon a dit qu'on devait être là tous les cinq, ajouta Toya.

- C'est vrai ça, soupira Hyde. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est où le prof ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Jun. Du moins, je l'espère, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que l'attendre, rétorqua Hyde en s'asseyant sur le sol après avoir posé son sac. »

*****

« Oh ! C'est vous ! S'exclama Reita. Je vous en pris. »

Le jeune homme s'effaça de la porte d'entrée et fit signe à leur invité de le suivre jusqu'au salon où il lui servit une bière fraiche tout en continuant ainsi :

« Il n'y pas grand monde à la maison ce soir. Jun est chez Toya. Quant à Yuzu, elle est sortie boire un verre avec ses copines. Papa doit être dans le coin. Vous connaissez la maison, je vous laisse faire. En fait, je dois aller arroser les plantes pour la boutique. Elles profitent mieux de l'eau à la tombée de la nuit. C'est le moment idéal pour leur donner à boire. C'est en tout cas ce que maman disait toujours.

- C'est vrai, murmura l'autre avec un léger sourire.

- Bon moi je parle je parle, mais il faut que je vous laisse, déclara Reita. Passez une bonne soirée, Sensei ! »

Le plus vieux acquiesça tout en suivant des yeux Reita qui quitta le salon pour le hall d'entrée où il mit ses baskets avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre leur serre. Une fois seul dans le salon, le brun poussa un profond soupir puis se leva et marcha vers la chambre de Jun dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux pour être un vieil ami de la famille. Il connaissait également parfaitement cet ami à qui il rendait visite cette nuit. Il savait donc où il le trouverait.

La chambre de Jun ressemblait à toutes celles des adolescents de son âge. Il y avait un lit tout près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un bout de jardin d'où on pouvait apercevoir la rue. Les rideaux étaient de couleur claire tout comme les murs sur lesquels deux posters se battaient en duel. L'armoire murale était entrouverte et des couvertures en dépassaient légèrement. Sur le bureau, il n'y avait pas grand chose à part un ordinateur portable et un bouquin posé là par négligeance. Au pied de la table de chevet étaient entassés les derniers CD à la mode. En somme, rien d'extraordinaire et rien qui ne méritait d'attirer son attention si ce n'était cette ombre assise sur le lit soigneusement fait.

« Bonsoir, murmura le visiteur en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Bonsoir, soupira Taiji en portant sa bière à ses lèvres. »

L'autre l'imita et but une autre gorgée de bière tout en gardant les yeux posés sur son ami.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

- C'est faux, rétorqua Taiji avec un léger sourire. Tu es venu me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Et toi tu vas me répondre que tu n'es pas inquiet. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas dans cette chambre.

- C'est vrai, fit Taiji en retenant un petit rire nerveux.

- Je te le ramènerai vivant, déclara l'autre d'une voix calme, posée mais ferme.

- Attention, c'est une promesse.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Taiji.

- Alors je comptes sur toi Toshi. Veilles sur Jun et rammènes-le moi en un seul morceau. »

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

Il posa sa main contre le verre et s'en rapprocha un peu plus, comme s'il aurait voulu le traverser. Sa respiration tâcha la surface transparente et il observa un moment la buée qu'il avait fait apparaître avant que son regard ne soit à nouveau attiré par cet éphèbe assis au milieu de ses plantes et de ses petits animaux. Ces créatures n'étaient en aucun cas originaires des Enfers. Elles étaient trop belles, trop pures pour être natives d'un tel lieu. Ce tableau le fit sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'au delà de ce mur de verre, se trouvait le légendaire jardin d'Eden. Si ce n'était pas lui, cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être parce qu'un ange était assis au milieu de ces merveilles. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique créature aux ailes blanches et aux cheveux de couleur cuivre. Son regard était doux, tout comme son sourire avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Tout ceci était trop beau pour être réel. Il le savait et c'était pour cela qu'il aimait regarder cette image vivante sans jamais la toucher vraiment de peur de la souiller.

Une respiration lui chatouilla l'oreille. Hakuei frémit de dégoût tout en fermant lentement les yeux. Une seule créature au monde était capable de lui inspirer un tel sentiment et cet homme portait le nom de la mort bien que cette dernière ait toujours refusé de l'embrasser.

« On croirait un ange, murmura Die alors qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Ç'en est un, répondit simplement le démon.

- Théoriquement non.

- Peut-être, mais à mes yeux si, rétorqua Hakuei.

- Oui, je comprends. En tout cas je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver il y a quatre siècles.

- Nous nous posons tous la question mais seul Raphael en connait la réponse.

- Vas-tu tenter de lui arracher son secret ?

- Non.

- Je vois. Tant qu'il reste dans cet état, il a besoin de toi.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, vas donc lécher les bottes de Satan ! S'énerva Hakuei.

- Oh ! Mais je ne faisais que tenter d'être aimable. Enfin, je te laisse. Je me trouverai sûrement un autre camarade de jeu plus social.

- C'est cela. Vas donc t'acheter des amis, Die ! »

L'autre se contenta de rire à la remarque tout en s'en allant. Hakuei le regarda faire du coin de l'oeil avant de reposer les yeux sur l'ange assis au milieu de son parterre de fleur. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le démon se troubla légèrement avant de répondre à son sourire qui était bien évidement une invitation. Sans hésiter, Hakuei entra dans la serre pour rejoindre son bel ange.

Il y faisait bon. L'air y était doux. Une lumière artificielle brillait dans une immitation de ciel. C'était un cadre divin pour le plus beau des anges. Ce dernier était assis sur l'herbe au milieu de fleurs sauvages et autres plantes. Il serrait dans ses bras un chiot alors que d'autres petits animaux jouaient à ses côtés. Lorsque Hakuei s'approcha d'eux, ils ne prirent pas la fuite car ils savaient que le démon ne leur ferait pas de mal. Hakuei posa un genou à terre tout en tendant une main vers son ange. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue et l'autre ferma les yeux tout en savourant cette chaste marque d'affection.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le démon d'une voix très douce.

- Oui, la crise est finie depuis un petit moment. Merci Hakuei.

- Ne me remercie pas.

- Si. Tu fais tellement pour moi. Tu... tu as fait construire cette serre pour moi. Tu fais en sorte que les autres ne s'en approchent pas.

- Cette serre existait bien avant et tu le sais très bien. Je l'ai juste un peu bricolée pour la rendre plus agréable à tes nouveaux goûts.

- C'est vrai, celle que je possédais avant n'était composée que de plantes carnivores ou vénéneuses. Elle reflétait la noirceur de mon âme. Alors laisses-moi encore te remercier Hakuei, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la serrer tendrement. Laisses-moi te remercier de prendre autant soin de moi et de ne pas les laisser me traiter comme un rat de laboratoire.

- Je te jure que tu ne finiras pas dans un laboratoire de recherche. Sur ce point, Satan est d'accord avec moi. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira pour le mieux. Et tu sais à quel point Satan ne tient pas à ce qu'on découvre l'origine de ton mal.

- Oui. Le seul détenteur de ce secret c'est Raphael, murmura l'ange avec un léger sourire. Empêches-moi de le tuer s'il te plait. J'ai peur de finir par le faire lors d'une crise de folie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur toi.

- Il me reste encore quelques heures avant de redevenir comme avant. Sauf si encore une fois je reste plus longtemps que prévu sous cette forme. Plus le temps passe et plus mon côté angélique prend le dessus sur le mal qui ronge mon cœur. Malheureusement, l'effet secondaire est celui que tu connais. À chaque retour à l'état démoniaque, je perds un peu plus la raison... Et j'ai si peur de commettre l'irréparable... Il faut que tu m'en empêches. Hakuei, je compte sur ton amitié. Si jamais je vais trop loin, n'hésite pas à m'achever car je serai bien capable de dépasser certaines limites que même un démon ne doit pas franchir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je resterai toujours à tes côtés, déclara Hakuei en le serrant dans ses bras. Alors profites des ces quelques heures de répis avant de redevenir un démon.

- Merci, répondit l'autre en se blottissant dans ses bras. Tu es le seul démon vers qui je peux me tourner puisque hide n'est plus de ce monde. Tu es le seul ami qu'il me reste. Alors ne m'abandonne jamais Hakuei.

- Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Je te réveillerai lorsque tes ailes et tes cheveux commenceront à noircir. Alors dors sans crainte Sugizo. Je veille sur toi car je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange, murmura Hakuei en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. »

*****

« Cerbère ! Cerbère ! Il est où le chien-chien ? J'ai un bon gros nonos pour toi ! Allez viens le chien ! Viens voir tonton ! »

Au loin, un hurlement retentit. Il tenait bien plus du loup que du chien. Il était d'ailleurs tellement effrayant que toute créature se trouvant dans les environs ne pensa qu'à fuir en entendant arriver le seigneur gardien des portes de l'Enfer. Il s'agissait d'une créature surpuissante pourvue de trois têtes si on croyait la légende. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce monstre sanguinaire n'était autre qu'un fidèle serviteur de Satan dont l'unique but était de protéger l'entrée du Royaume de son maître.

« Je suis pas un chien ! Hurla Cerbère en arrivant comme une furie sur lui avec sans doute comme idée de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. »

Die fit un pas en arrière et évita le coup de poing qui, prit en pleine figure, lui aurait très certainement fait mordre la poussière. Cela dit, celui qui se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol fut Cerbère. En effet, il n'avait absolument pas prévu que Die éviterait son légendaire coup de poing assassin, de ce fait il s'en trouva déséquilibré et tomba tout naturellement grace aux lois de la gravité.

« Mon pauvre Cerbère, la vie au grand air ne te réussit pas, soupira Die en s'accroupissant à côté de lui avant de lui caressait amicalement les cheveux.

- Je vais te buter Die si tu continues de me traiter comme un chien, grogna Cerbère.

- Pourtant, c'est toi le chien fou des Enfers, non ?

- C'est un surnom, pauvre con ! Tu crois que je ressemble à un cabot ?

- Oui bon, on va pas chipoter sur les détails. Je vais en venir aux faits, déclara-t-il en s'instalant sur le dos de Cerbère.

- Ah ! Dégage de mon dos ! J'arrive plus à me relever !

- C'est le but, répondit Die en poussant un léger soupir. Si tu te relèves, tu vas vouloir me tuer. Alors écoute-moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. J'ai des amis qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver ici alors s'il te plait, soit un bon toutou et laisse-les entrer en Enfer sans les mordres, d'accord ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Si ce sont tes potes, raison de plus pour les étriper ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire de ces petits cons !

- Merci de ta compréhension. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mon brave Cerbère. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais Satan m'a donné un boulot monstre aujourd'hui ! Alors je reviendrai te donner ta patée plus tard. Sois un bon chien avec mes amis, Cerbère ! »

Sur ces mots, Die se releva d'un bond. Cerbère en profita pour faire de même et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge, il se rendit compte que l'autre avait déjà disparu, le laissant ainsi seul devant l'imposante porte menant aux Enfers.

« Sale connard de Die ! Un jour j'aurai ta peau ! »

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

Shou avait achevé sa patrouille dans le monde des humains. Il n'y avait relevé rien d'étrange. Tout semblait normal et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace ni de ce démon infiltré sur terre, ni de l'origine des troubles qu'avaient perçus les ordinateurs de la salle de surveillance. Peut-être était-ce une défaillance du système, mais dans le doute il préférait faire un dernier tour du côté du temple où se trouvait le sabre de feu le générale hide. Une arme maudite que tous craignaient pour une raison bien mystérieuse.

Lorsqu'il arriva non loin du lieu sacré, il y remarqua une certaine agitation. En effet, il y avait de la lumière et un certain nombre d'individus rassemblés dans la pièce principale, celle où reposait le fameux sabre. Intrigué, Shou se rapprocha discrètement du salon principal afin de découvrir ce qui était en train de s'y tramer.

« Il est toujours pas là ! S'écria Hyde.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu, soupira Jun. Le connaissant, il en serait bien capable.

- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait, répliqua Toya. »

Tous étaient nerveux. La perspective de se rendre en Enfer n'était rassurante pour personne surtout avec un démon tel qu'hide comme guide. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le choix. Au final, il n'y avait que Kaz qui restait silencieux et calme, du moins en apparence. Il s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, les pieds en tailleur et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait également fermé les yeux mais il les ouvrit lorsqu'il déclara :

« Il arrive. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui avant d'être attiré par un bruit provenant de la porte coulissante ouverte. C'était Deyama sensei qui venait de se prendre la marche et qui s'était étalé de tout son long dans le salon.

« Mince ! Fit le professeur en se relevant. Je me suis pris la marche.

- Merci, on avait pas remarqué, rétorqua Hyde.

- En plus je suis en retard, mille excuses ! Mais c'est parce que je me suis dit que si nous devions faire un petit voyage scolaire, autant être équipé, déclara Toshi en désignant son sac à dos mais aussi les autres bagages qu'il avait ammené avec lui.

- Hé ! On va en Enfer, on va pas faire du tourisme ! S'écria Hyde.

- Peu importe, commençons, intervint Kaz en se levant. »

Jun acquiesça et sortit le sabre de son foureau sous le regard attentif de tous. L'adolescent ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais sortir l'arme lui semblait déjà un bon début.

« Que fais-tu malheureux ! S'écria Shou en faisant irruption dans le salon. Mais tu es fou de dégainer ce sabre ! »

Jun lui adressa un regard surpris mais il fut bien le seul car les autres étaient tous captivés par le spectacle des murs qui étaient en train de fondre pour laisser place au noir absolu, moment précédent l'apparition d'hide-sama.

« Et bien, déclara le démon hantant le sabre légendaire. Je vois que vous m'avez apporté un nouveau jouet. Et il sent l'ange en plus ! Que vous êtes des créatures surprenantes...

- C'est... c'est hide-sama ? Balbutia Shou d'une voix tremblante.

- Qui que tu sois, tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, déclara Kaz. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant.

- Bien, je vais vous ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer, déclara hide. Du moins, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à elles. Alors tâchez de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible afin de m'offrir le plus beau des spectacles. »

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent répondre quoi que ce soit, une intense lumière les aveugla alors que le démon ricanait doucement du nouveau tour qu'il venait de leur jouer...

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

_Le Royaume Céleste :_

Saga faisait les cent pas dans son bureau depuis un moment déjà. Parfois, il relevait la tête vers l'horloge accrochée sur un mur puis soupirait tout en ruminant quelque chose. Il n'était pas du tout dans son état normal. À vrai dire, il était ainsi depuis qu'il avait eu en main les données de ce qui s'était passé sur Terre. Hiroto pour sa part, n'arrivait pas bien à cerner le problème qui semblait travailler Saga. Certes, les ordinateurs s'étaient tous subitement emballés car il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le monde des humains, mais de là à être aussi anxieux ! Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, cela dit son supérieur refusait de répondre à ses questions et Hiroto n'osait pas vraiment insister.

On frappa à la porte ouverte de son bureau et Saga sursauta. Son visiteur, qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle, eut un léger sourire. Saga y répondit nerveusement tout en déclarant :

« Nao-sama, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- J'ai remarqué en effet que cette affaire semblait te préoccuper. Je supose qu'Hiroto-kun t'a brossé un tableau rapide de la situation.

- Oui, acquiesça le blond. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais avoir plus de détails sur ce qui se passe. On m'a dit que Shou avait été envoyé sur Terre pour une mission d'inspection. J'attends toujours son rapport car il n'est pas encore rentré.

- Vraiment ? Fit Nao dont le visage s'assombrissait. C'est étonnant. Il aurait dû être là depuis un moment déjà. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

- Moi aussi..., murmura Saga.

- Je viens de recevoir un rapport. C'est Enma en personne qui m'a envoyé cette copie. J'ai aussi reçu les ordres du Généralissime : officiellement, cette affaire est classée. Il s'agissait simplement d'une confrontation entre un shinigami et un démon envoyé sur Terre pour une mission secrète.

- Je vois... Je suppose qu'il y a une version officieuse de l'histoire. »

Nao poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir le porte-document qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il en sortit une photographie qu'il tendit à Saga. Ce dernier la prit avec précaution et l'examina avec attention. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du professeur Deyama, Saga se troubla.

« Mais ce visage...

- On dirait Raphael, déclara Nao d'un ton très calme. Son visage me disait quelque chose et en lisant les notes qu'Enma m'avait fait joindre, j'ai eu confirmation de ce doute.

- Mais Raphael est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Officiellement le Généralissime l'a exécuté pour trahison il y a quatre siècles. Mais tu sais comment est notre général en chef avec ses versions officielles. Je ne remets pas en doute sa parole mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir lu le rapport faisant acte de la destination de l'âme de Raphael après sa prétendue mort. Tout ce qui concerne cet ange est classé top secret. Tout ce qui le concerne lui, mais aussi hide-sama.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à Shou d'aller vérifier si le sabre du démon était toujours à sa place.

- Oui, répondit Nao en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête. Ce n'est pas un hasard si un tel événement s'est produit dans la ville où se trouve le temple abritant le sabre de hide-sama. Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit un hasard si cet homme ressemble à Raphael.

- Mais cette affaire est classée, rétorqua Saga.

- Oui, mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer à enquêter, pas pour trouver un coupable puisqu'il n'y en a pas. Mais disons... plutôt pour améliorer notre système de surveillance afin que si un tel événement venait à se reproduire, nous serions prêts.

- Je vois..., fit Saga alors qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je prendrai toutes les mesures nécessaires pour améliorer nos services, soyez-en sûr Nao-sama.

- Merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

_« Cerbère ? Ça sonne comme le nom d'un chien. _

_- C'est parce que je suis le chien des Enfers mon général. _

_- Pffff... tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à un chien, soupira l'autre en s'asseyant en tailleur sur un énorme rocher. Moi je m'attendais à voir un énorme chien tout baveux de rage et prêt à me déchiqueter le cou pour oser venir le taquiner à l'heure du repas. _

_- Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mon général, répondit Cerbère. _

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est pas drôle. Surtout que t'es même pas sous mon commandement. _

_- Je ne peux pas Général. Vous êtes le général en chef des Enfers. Le bras droit de Satan en personne. Je vous dois autant le respect qu'à mon maître. _

_- Pfff... t'es pas marrant Truc. _

_- Truc ? S'étonna l'autre avec de grand yeux ronds. _

_- Ouais ! Faut que je te trouve un autre nom ! S'écria le général en se levant d'un bond. T'en penses quoi Truc ? Je vais te donner un autre nom qui ne ressemblera pas à celui d'un chien. _

_- Entre nous, je préfère encore que vous m'appelez Cerbère que Truc. _

_- Mais non Machin-Truc ! Tu vas voir ! S'exclama l'autre en riant à gorge déployée. _

_- Très sincèrement je ne préfère pas Général. Vous savez, je ne suis que le chien de garde des Enfers. Cerbère est le nom qu'on attribut à ma fonction et il me convient. _

_- Machin-Truc, tu n'as donc pas de vrai nom ? _

_- Non aucun mis à part Cerbère, Général. _

_- Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu vas voir, je ne bougerai pas de ce rocher, tant que je ne t'aurai pas trouvé un nom digne de ce nom pour toi ! Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, Machin-Truc._

_- ... »_

L'air était humide et le ciel était plus clair qu'à son habitude. Ces signes ne trompaient pas, il y avait des intrus en provenance du monde des humains. Cerbère, assis sur son énorme rocher près de la porte des Enfers, prit une profonde inspiration. Un humain, un vampire et une autre odeur indéfinissable. Un groupe des plus inattendu mais qui ne pouvait qu'être les fameux amis de Die. Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur les lèvres du chien des Enfers. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé avec des inconscients. Il ignorait ce que ces idiots venaient faire ici, mais ils ne trouveraient que la mort entre ses griffes. Quant à Die, il comptait bien lui faire la peau un de ces jours et tant pis si Satan le réprimendait après. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de visite surprise. La dernière, mise à part celle de Die, ayant été celle du seul être ayant manifesté un réel intérêt pour lui : le Général en chef des Enfers...

*****

Trois soleils brûlants dans un ciel aussi blanc que la poussière qui recouvrait le sol poreux. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, ils étaient bel et bien devant les portes de l'Enfer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hyde n'y avait pas mis les pieds et l'odeur à la fois douce et exécrable du monde des démons lui provoquait des frissons de nostalgie. Il serait bientôt chez lui mais il n'en était pas pour autant heureux. Il n'était pas non plus triste, il était plutôt inquiet pour Kaz et Toya. En effet, leur groupe s'était apparement divisé et où qu'il regardait, il ne voyait ni son vieil ami, ni le jeune prêtre. Seuls Jun et Toshi étaient à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas non plus de trace de l'individu qui avait tenté de les empêcher de venir ici.

« Vous allez bien ? Questionna Hyde. »

Toshi, qui était en train de se relever, porta sa main à sa tête qui lui était douloureuse. Il semblait encore un peu étourdi mais il allait rapidement s'en remettre. De toute façon, Hyde n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui car quelque chose arrivait au loin, là où était tourné son regard. Toshi le comprit immédiatement à la mine sombre d'Hyde, aussi se garda-t-il de poser la moindre question quant à où ils se trouvaient mais aussi pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas là. Il se contenta de se relever, d'enlever la poussière qui couvrait ses vêtements, avant de se précipiter vers Jun qui était toujours inconscient mais qui serrait fermement le sabre d'hide contre lui. Toshi voulut le lui prendre des mains mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frôler, il se rétracta et se contenta de sourire avant de s'assurer que son élève n'était pas blessé.

« Merde... pourquoi il faut que ça se passe comme ça, grommela Hyde alors qu'un nuage de poussière se profilait à l'horizon ».

L'anxiété du vampire était légitime. Il connaissait Cerbère de réputation et se savait incapable de l'affronter et surtout pas dans son état actuel. Il s'était bien douté qu'hide aurait été capable de les faire attérir ici, mais il avait pensé que Kaz s'occuperait du légendaire chien de garde des Enfers. Privé de son précieux compagnon, Hyde se sentait impuissant, et il ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur les deux humains l'accompagnant, même si ce professeur semblait des plus étranges surtout depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Enfer. Hyde avait bien senti un changement chez cet homme, mais n'avait rien dit et faisait comme si de rien n'était car après tout, ils n'étaient là que depuis très peu de temps. Il était encore trop tôt pour émettre un réel avis sur Toshi.

« Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, restez en arrière, déclara Hyde en se crispant tel un félin prêt à bondir face à un éventuel danger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Toshi »

- Rien. Juste Cerbère qui arrive pour son goûter.

Toshi déglutit alors que le nuage de poussière grossissait à vu d'oeil. À mesure que Cerbère se rapprochait d'eux, l'atmosphère devenait un peu plus lourde et l'air en était presque irrespirable. Jun semblait aussi en souffrir et paraissait tourmenté dans son sommeil, comme si lui aussi sentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de terrible...

*****

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien mis à part le néant. En somme, rien n'avait changé pour Jun qui n'avait pas l'impression d'être en Enfer. Il était toujours dans cette dimention dont hide avait le secret. Le démon lui faisait d'ailleurs face et affichait toujours son petit sourire sadique. Les autres avaient disparu et Jun se demandait où ils avaient pu être envoyés bien que son petit doigt lui disait qu'hide en avait la réponse.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, ils vont bien. Ils sont déjà arrivé à destination, déclara hide comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours ici ?

- Disons que tu es déjà là-bas toi aussi, enfin plutôt ton corps est là-bas puisque cette dimension n'existe pas vraiment et qu'il n'y a que les esprits qui peuvent venir me rendre visite.

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- C'est vrai. Alors disons que tu es là pour... »

*****

« Le voilà..., grommela Hyde alors qu'un immense nuage de poussière s'élevait face à eux. »

Toshi garda le silence et se contenta de serrer contre lui Jun, toujours inconscient. On sentait chez lui sa détermination à protéger son élève, même s'il n'était apparemment pas de taille bien que Hyde se méfiait quand même un peu de lui malgré qu'il le considérait toujours comme un boulet. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à la réflexion sur ce qu'était réellement Toshi car le vampire avait un problème bien plus épineux à régler. En effet face à eux se tenait Cerbère le chien fou des Enfers. Un large sourire sadique était dessiné sur ses lèvres qui découvrait ses cros plus qu'imposants. Si en apparence il ressemblait à un humain, il appartenait bel et bien à une sous-classe de démon. Il était de la race des Cerbères. Il était immensément puissant et redoutable. Hyde savait qu'il devait s'en méfier et qu'au delà de l'apparence, c'était ce que dégageait son adversaire qui importait.

Cerbère n'avait rien avoir avec la vision mythique qu'en avait les humains. Il n'était pas chien monstrueux à trois tête. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un homme dans la trentaine, aux airs un peu punk à cause de ses cheveux d'un noir de jai coiffés en bataille. Un bandeau sombre couvrait également son front et ce morceau de tissus ne pouvait pas tromper, c'était bien un Cerbère qu'ils avaient face à eux.

« Bien ! S'exclama Cerbère. Die n'avait pas menti en me disant que des amis à lui ne tarderaient pas. Allez ! Montrez-moi un peu ce que vous savez faire. »

_**- C'est vrai. Alors disons que tu es là pour... me servir ! »**_

Jun hurla ces mots d'une voix rauque et tellement étrange qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Hyde sursauta mais frissonna également. Il y avait quelque chose de maléfique qui était en train de grandir et qui lui glaçait le sang au point qu'il n'osait pas se retourner. Deyama-sensei pour sa part avait très lentement baissé les yeux vers Jun qu'il serrait toujours contre lui. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'étaient ouverts mais ses iris étaient d'un rouge si vif qu'ils en étaient démoniaques. Le professeur ne s'écarta pas de lui et resserra ses mains sur son élève comme pour le protéger un peu plus. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, il paraissait plutôt fasciné par ce qu'il voyait car ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux était unique et inimaginable.

Cerbère resentit lui aussi ce changement dans l'atmosphère. Il sentit également cette aura maléfique qui lui donna des frissons, qu'il avait déjà ressenti par le passé. Si sa tête refusait de le comprendre, son corps et son cœur le savait déjà. Son véritable maître était de retour !

« _**Je te remercie d'avoir été aussi prévenant avec moi, je vois que c'est une qualité que tu as gardé malgré le temps, **_murmura Jun en frôlant le visage de Toshi du bout des doigts. »

Le professeur se troubla, non pas par ce geste mais plutôt à cause de la voix de Jun. Ce n'était pas la sienne qui venait de prononcer ces mots à, et ce sourire... un sourire à la fois malicieux et diabolique... Un seul être au monde pouvait mêler à la perfection ces sentiments et cet homme n'était autre que...

Jun se détacha délicatement des bras de son professeur pour se relever avec une agilité déconcertante. Il serrait toujours dans sa main droite son sabre rouge et noir qu'il ne tarda pas à déguainer. Le poids de l'arme ne semblait plus le gêner et il la maniait avec une telle abilité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Pourtant, Jun n'avait pas touché à un seul sabre avant celui d'hide.

« _**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé de corps qui me plaise. Vraiment ! Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau bouger et sentir librement ! **_S'exclama l'adolescent en s'étirant. »

Hyde se retourna lentement vers Jun pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. À sa grande surprise, il n'aperçut pas hide-sama, il n'y avait que Jun et ce dernier semblait se conduire bizarrement, quoique le vampire avait une petite idée de ce qui était en train de se passer et il ne savait pas si cette perspective était rassurante ou pas.

« _**Bon Cerbère ! Montre-moi un peu tes progrès depuis la dernière fois.**_ »

Jun s'avança vers Cerbère qui lui adressa un regard intrigué toutefois, ses instincts reprirent le dessus et sans aucune hésitation il se jeta sur l'adolescent, sans même qu'Hyde ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Griffes et cros déployés, le chien fou des Enfers s'abattit sur Jun qui repoussa son attaque en utilisant simplement le foureau de son arme. Surpris et pensant n'y avoir pas mis réellement du sien, Cerbère recula prenant ainsi un nouvel élant avant d'attaquer une fois de plus son adversaire qui repoussa son coup sans la moindre difficulté ; bien au contraire, la puissance émise dans la contre-attaque projeta le gardien au sol. Lorsque ce dernier voulut se relever, un pied se posa sur son torse et la pointe d'un sabre se plaça contre sa pomme d'Adam.

_« J'ai trouvé ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond de son rocher. »_

_Cerbère le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Qu'avait-il donc trouvé ? À sa question silencieuse, le démon se contenta de sourire largement avant de déclarer : _

_« Moi, hide-sama, Généralissime des Enfers, bras droit de Satan, et donc maître de ta personne, je t'octrois dès ce jour le nom de... »_

« _**Je vois que le temps t'a ramoli Tusk, tu me déçois**_.

- Gé... Général hide... »

Cerbère écarta la pointe du sabre et se jeta sur Jun qui n'opposa pas la moindre résistance si bien qu'il se retrouva dos au sol avec le gardien des portes le chevauchant.

« Général hide ! Je vous croyais mort ! Tous le disaient mais je savais que vous reviendriez.

- _**Enfin, comme tu le constate, je ne suis qu'à moitié revenu**_.

- Mais quand j'ai vu ses cheveux roses j'aurais dû penser que c'était un nouveau corps !

- _**Il n'est que temporaire, **_murmura-t-il en posant un long regard sur Toshi qui observait la scène de loin sans rien dire_**. **_

- Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez revenu maître hide, murmura Tusk avant de lui donner un profond et fougueux baiser. »

Lorsque Cerbère écarta ses lèvres de l'adolescent, les yeux de celui-ci avaient repris une couleur normal par contre, son visage était marqué par l'horreur.

« Général hide ? Murmura Tusk.

- Ô mon dieu ! Je viens d'embrasser un mec ! S'exclama Jun en repoussant violemment Cerbère tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Généra...

- Ma vie est foutue ! Mon premier baiser vient de m'être volé par un pervers ! Je suis un homme fini ! Je vais finir par devenir gay... Je ne serai qu'une petite pédale... une tapette... Ô mon dieu ! À force de me l'entendre dire, je vais finir par vraiment le devenir et mon père pourra se foutre de moi en disant qu'il avait raison. Mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé toi ! S'écria Jun en saisissant violemment le haut du vêtement de Tusk. Non mais t'es bigleux ? T'as besoin de lunettes ? Tu vois pas que je suis un mec ? Non ! Pitié ! Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es gay ! Ma vie est foutue... »

Déconcerté, Tusk ne sut trop quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu l'embrasser. Ce baiser, il avait été destiné à hide-sama mais apparement, ce dernier avait quitté le corps de ce garçon aux cheveux roses. Hyde pour sa part, ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait baisser sa garde ou pas, quoi qu'il en soit l'atmosphère avait radicalement changé. Toshi quant à lui regardait le petit Jun avec un certain amusement, tout en se disant qu'il n'était pas le fils de Taiji pour rien...

*****

Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres mais fut rapidement remplacé par un verre de vin rouge. Ce n'était pas sa boisson favorite. À dire vrai, il préférait les alcools plus fort comme une certaine marque de whisky... Penser à ce tendre amour le fit sourire et inévitablement, il repensa à cette fameuse nuit toride qu'il avait passé avec cet être qu'il chérissait de manière si malsaine. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, son corps se souvenait de cette sensation que lui avait provoqué cet ange, couché sous lui, les jambes écartées et complètement offert au Seigneur des Enfers qu'il était. Et bientôt, Yoshiki serait véritablement et définitivement entre ses mains, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience...

La pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies qui projetaient sur les murs des ombres difformes et effrayantes. Au loin, des cris comme des murmures provenants d'une quelconque salle de torture rattachée à ses appartements privés, bourdonnaient à ces oreilles comme une mélodie agréable. Lui, il était assis face à une grande baie vitrée et teintée qui lui permettait de contempler son beau royaume chaotique. Mais l'Enfer était ainsi et c'était tout ce qui faisait son charme.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Elle semblait avoir dans la trentaine, du moins si elle avait été humaine, mais comment pourrait-elle l'être ? Elle portait un élégant tailleur et ses cheveux étaient tirés en quatre épingles. De jolies et fines lunettes étaient posées sur le bout de son nez et elle serrait contre sa poitrine un dossier. D'une voix calme et posée, elle déclara :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Seigneur Satan mais...

- Laisse, ma jolie, déclara Die en surgissant derrière elle. Satan sait déjà que je suis là. N'est-ce pas, Ô grand maître ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du diable, qui lui fit signe d'entrer. Sa secrétaire acquiesça et referma la porte derrière elle, après que Die soit entré dans le bureau du Seigneur des Pêchés.

« Ils sont arrivés, déclara Die avec un large sourire. Ils sont tous là sans exception.

- Bien, fit Satan avec un léger sourire sadique, alors souhaitons comme il se doit, un bon retour et une bienvenue à notre Généralissime et à son nouveau corps... »

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

_Les Enfers :_

« Réveilles-toi petit con ! »

Cette réplique grinça à ses oreilles en même temps qu'un poing s'abattait sur son visage déjà meutri. Mikaru n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri de douleur ou de surprise, car son tortionnaire lui coupa le souffle par un coup dans le ventre. Un long filet de salive mêlé à de la bile dégoulina des lèvres ensanglantées du jeune démon, qui découvrait son nouveau geôlier.

Il était grand, maigre, avec des cheveux de couleur cuivre aux reflets changeant à la lumière des bougies qui illuminaient faiblement le cachot. Sa peau était légèrement dorée et lorsqu'elle n'était pas couverte par sa combinaison noire, elle laissait apparaître des tatouages qui devaient lui couvrir le corps par endroit, ce que Mikaru n'avait pas hâte de découvrir.

« Alors c'est toi..., murmura faiblement le jeune démon attaché avec des chaines qui descendaient depuis le plafond pour l'obliger à maintenir les bras levés et à rester debout. »

Pour toute réponse, Mikaru reçut un autre coup après lequel il termina sa phrase :

« Kiyoharu... »

Le plus vieux eut un large sourire. Alors ce petit merdeux le reconnaissait malgré toutes ces années ? Kiyoharu ne savait pas s'il devait en être flatté ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, quoique...

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de déserter, sale petite raclure, chuchota Kiyoharu qui s'était penché vers son oreille. Tu vas regretter le jour où tu as tourné le dos à notre monde pour aller faire ta pute chez les humains, ajouta-t-il en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

- Aïe... Je... je faisais pas ma pute sur terre ! S'écria Mikaru.

- Vraiment ? Murmura Kiyoharu en lui léchant l'oreille tout en continuant de lui tirer les cheveux. Alors tu faisais quoi ? Tu te faisais pas baiser peut-être ?

- hide-sama...

- Ne prononce jamais ce nom sale petite merde, grogna le plus vieux en resserrant ses doigts sur les cheveux du garçon.

- hide-sama... il est vivant... je l'ai retrouvé général... »

Ce fut d'abord de la surprise qui put se lire sur le visage de Kiyoharu qui se redressa immédiatement. Il interrogea quelques secondes Mikaru du regard. Il semblait sceptique. Et puis finalement, un sourire agacé apparut sur ses lèvres. Il frappa alors violemment Mikaru qui crut que sa nuque allait se rompre sous la force de la gifle. Kiyoharu semblait furieux et il ne tarda pas à s'écrier :

« Comment oses-tu, misérable larve? Ne prononce plus jamais le nom d'hide-sama ! Tu m'entends ? Ou je te ferais sucer ma queue jusqu'à ce que tes petites lèvres cessent de raconter des conneries ! Hide-sama est mort. Il est mort tout comme ce salaud de Raphael ! Et comme toi tu le seras quand j'aurais fini de m'amuser avec toi. »

OoOoO

_Le monde des Shinigamis :_

C'était une agréable sensation. C'est ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est en sécurité. Pourtant, l'Enfer ne lui avait jamais inspiré un tel apaisement. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Il eut alors confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : il n'était pas en Enfer. Mais alors où ? La réponse lui vint rapidement en même temps qu'un sourire lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur **LUI**.

Kaz fixait toujours le plafond. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qui il était ni ce qu'il faisait. L'autre devait sans doute l'observer tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait foutre là et la réponse ne coulait pas de source. C'est pour cela qu'il posa la question d'un air agacé :

« P'tain mais qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Kaz ?

- Je me le demande aussi, répondit tout simplement le vampire. »

L'autre se contenta de pousser un profond soupir avant de tirer une chaise vers le lit dans lequel reposait le guitariste. Ce dernier tourna enfin son regard vers son visiteur. Il était de petite taille ce qui devait souvent le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, comment se faire respecter par ses crétins de subordonnés quand ils vous dépassent de plusieurs têtes ? Kaz avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qui rendait Kyo si agressif et désagréable. Il se trompait peut-être...

« T'as de le chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvés à errer dans les limbes, continua Kyo. Pfff... Un vampire, un humain et un ange. Drôles de complices ! Tu pourrais un peu mieux choisir des coéquipiers. Et puis je te signale que ta tête est toujours mise à prix.

- Je sais, soupira Kaz. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix dans la vie, rétorqua Kyo en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche pour en allumer une. T'en veux une ?

- C'est pas de refus, répondit le vampire en prenant la cigarette que le shinigami lui tendait.

- Alors c'est quoi cette fois ?

- Mikaru.

- Le nom me dit bien quelque chose mais sans plus.

- C'est un déserteur lui aussi. Il s'est fait prendre par un de tes hommes...

- Ok, je vois l'histoire, coupa Kyo d'un air simbre. Il n'est plus chez nous, il est en Enfer.

- Je sais et c'est là-bas qu'on se rendait.

- Avec un ange et un humain ?

- L'ange, je sais pas qui c'est, ni d'où il sort. Il nous a surpris pendant un rituel interdit et voilà la résultat.

- Parce qu'en plus tu m'avoues user de pratique interdite ?

- Je suis déjà un criminel alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- Je vois...

- Où est le gamin ?

- Il dort dans une pièce à côté. L'ange aussi.

- Merci Kyo.

- Que ne ferait-on pas pour une vieille connaissance.

- Kyo... Ils nous ont menti. Hide-sama n'est pas mort. »

Un pesant silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce. Kaz se redressa. Kyo ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer le vampire qui le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les prunelles de Kaz. Ce dernier n'était de toute façon pas un adepte de ce vice. Il était sincère et c'était bien ça le problème.

« C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, déclara finalement Kyo. Avant que tu ne nous quittes définitivement.

- Toi aussi tu es parti.

- J'ai choisi une voie différente, tout simplement.

- J'aurais bientôt la preuve de ce que j'avance, rétorqua Kaz.

- Tu as l'air bien plus sûr de toi qu'avant.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et puis je ne veux pas te causer plus d'ennuis.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Je suppose que tu veux toujours aller en Enfer ?

- Toujours, répondit Kaz d'un air déterminé.

- Je suppose également que le gamin va t'accompagner. Mais on va faire quoi de l'ange ? S'il reste ici, il va parler et tu auras toutes les armées à tes trousses.

- Dans ce cas, je vais l'emmener avec moi. Ça me fera toujours un otage pour le cas où.

- C'est comme tu veux, Kaz. Mais il faut faire vite avant que sa seigneurie Enma ne se rende compte de se qui se passe. »

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

« C'est quand même pas ça la porte des Enfers ? Balbutia Jun d'un air déconcerté.

- Sois pas con, c'est pas une porte, tu vois bien, rétorqua Tusk. C'est mon chez moi. »

Cerbère poussa la porte de la petite chaumière qui leur faisait face et les fit entrer. L'intérieur était assez modeste et semblait sortir d'un autre temps. Il n'y avait aucun élément de technologie. Tout était fait en bois mais le travail des meubles était admirable. L'artisan qui avait réalisé tout cela avait à n'en pas douter beaucoup de talent.

« Installez-vous, déclara Tusk en leur désignant les tabourets placés autour de la seule table de son foyer. »

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis autour d'une table, Cerbère leur demanda :

« Bon et c'est quoi le plan de hide-sama ? »

Toshi, Hyde et Jun se concertèrent du regard en silence avant qu'Hyde ne déclare :

« Sauver un démon. Il s'appelle Mikaru.

- Le nom ne me dit rien, soupira Tusk en se levant pour s'approcher de la cheminée où se trouvait un chaudron dans lequel il faisait cuire une bien mystérieuse potion. D'un autre côté, je ne connais pas grand monde en Enfer. Je ne suis que le chien de garde.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que d'autres personnes sont arrivées ici ? »

La voix de Jun tremblait légèrement, sans doute par la peur et son inquiétude pour Toya qui semblait avoir disparu. Tusk l'observa un instant, cherchant dans ses traits son feu général, mais ce dernier n'était plus là et ne semblait pas vouloir réapparaitre à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Tusk n'en savait rien mais il devait avoir ses raisons. Après tout, hide était un démon tellement étrange !

Après un léger soupir, Cerbère prit des bols en bois, qui étaient posés sur une étagère au dessus de la cheminée et y versa de grande louche de son étrange potion.

« Buvez, ça vous fera du bien, déclara-t-il en leur tendant les bols. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai vu personne d'autre que vous. Mais peut-être se sont-ils perdus en chemin. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'ils venaient à arriver jusqu'ici, je vous promets de ne pas leur faire de mal. Il vous suffit de me les décrire. »

Jun acquiesça et plongea son regard dans l'étrange soupe que Tusk leur avait servi. Il n'avait pas faim. L'inquiétude le rongeait trop pour ça. Pour ce qui était de Hyde, il semblait méfiant vis à vis de cette étrange mixture. De toute façon, il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir faire confiance au cerbère. Toshi quant à lui, mangea avec appétit. Ça avait l'air bizarre au premier regard, mais c'était un régal !

« Vous feriez mieux de suivre son exemple, déclara Tusk. Cette soupe est faite à base de plante qui poussent ici, dans l'anti-chambre de l'Enfer. Elle vous permettra d'être immunisé contre les gaz empoisonnés de certaines zones de l'Enfer. D'autre part, c'est très nourissant, même pour les vampires, ajouta-t-il en fixant Hyde. »

Hyde poussa un profond soupir puis plongea sa cuillière en bois dans la soupe que Tusk avait préparé avec amour. L'aspect était étrange mais c'était effectivement très bon et très nourissant s'il en jugeait à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Finalement, ils pouvaient peut-être lui faire confiance.

Hyde était en pleine réflexion quand on frappa à la porte. Les trois invités s'interrogèrent du regard avant de poser les yeux sur Tusk qui avait froncé les sourcils. Apparement, il n'attendait personne et à en jugeait par sa mine sombre, il redoutait une mauvaise surprise.

Lentement, Cerbère avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, d'un geste rapide et précis. Derrière, se trouvait un homme qui avait tout d'un humain, si ce n'était ses cheveux d'un rouge sang et son sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Je constate avec plaisir que tu as pris soin de mes invités un peu spéciaux, déclara Die en étirant un peu plus ses lèvres. »

Cerbère poussa un petit grognement tout en reculant. Die n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas là pour faire l'idiot et le gardien des Enfers le compris très vite. Ses invités pour leur part, se levèrent de table, restant sur leur garde en comprenant que le nouveau venu n'était peut-être pas un ami.

Die les observa attentivement. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Toshi, il dût retenir un petit ricanement. Alors c'était vrai que cet homme ressemblait à Raphael, l'ange majeur déchu, mais cela s'arrêtait là car il avait tout d'un humain.

« J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, tous les deux, déclara Die en s'adressant à Toshi et Jun.

- Et pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Fit froidement Tusk en se mettant entre ses invités et Die, coupant ainsi Hyde dans son élan de protestation.

- Cerbère, contentes-toi de jouer les petits chien-chiens et laisses tes maîtres travailler.

- Tu n'es pas mon maître. Je n'ai qu'un maître.

- Et c'est Satan, coupa Die. Ceci est un ordre du diable en personne. Alors pousses-toi.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul maître et c'est hide-sama.

- Je vois, fit le roux en poussant un petit rire. Et bien je crois qu'il est temps que nous te rappelions qu'il n'est pas bien pour un chien de mordre ses maîtres. »

En prononçant ces mots, quelque chose changea sur le visage de Die. Jun ne put clairement dire ce que c'était, mais il y avait comme quelque chose de mauvais chez cet homme. À aucun moment ses iris ne changèrent de couleur. Rien ne se modifia à proprement parler, c'était juste comme s'il dégageait d'un seul coup une odeur de mort qui le faisait frissonner jusque dans ses entrailles. Hyde aussi le resentit et en eut des sueurs froides. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges était effrayant et dégageait quelque chose de plus horrible qu'un cerbère en colère.

Tusk se crispa, se tendant comme un chien prêt à bondir à la gorge de sa proie. Il l'aurait sans doute fait si Die n'avait pas disparu pour se retrouver derrière lui. Cerbère ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté des yeux. C'était à peine si ses cils avaient clignés et pourtant, en un éclair, Die s'était déplacé derrière lui et avait à présent la main posé contre sa nuque.

« Vilain chien, déclara le roux. »

Une explosion retentit. La terre trembla légèrement mais la chaumière tena bon. Tusk pour sa part avait été projeté à l'extérieur par l'explosion. Sa nuque était en sang et sa peau était brûlée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, ni de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. À présent, il était allongé face contre terre et avait du mal à se relever. De toute façon, le pied de Die ne tarda pas à se poser sur sa tête, écrasant ainsi son visage dans la poussière.

« Vilain chien, répéta l'homme de l'ombre du diable. Apprends à rester à ta place et à obéir à tes maîtres. »

Die retira son pied, poussa un léger soupir tout en regardant la loque étendue sur le sol, puis il lui tourna le dos pour marcher tranquillement vers la chaumière où Hyde, Toshi et Jun le regardait avec appréhention.

« Putain..., grommela Hyde. Il arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Le vampire savait que sous cette apparence, il n'était déjà pas de taille à affronter Cerbère, alors cet homme à la crinière rouge ! Il préférait ne pas y penser. Jun pour sa part, était tremblant de peur mais il ferait face car quelque part le sabre d'hide qu'il serrait contre lui, lui donnait un peu de courage. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à le dégainer sous le regard amusé de Die. Ce dernier tendit la main vers Jun et murmura quelque chose que lui seul put comprendre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'adolescent se fit projeter contre un mur avec le front en sang. Toshi se précipita vers lui mais fut rassuré de voir que sa blessure n'était que légère même si son élève n'était pas en mesure de se relever.

« Pauvre garçon, se moqua Die qui le voyait continuer de serrer le sabre d'hide sans toutefois parvenir à se relever. Maintenant, vous allez me fait le plaisir de me suivre bien sagement.

- Pas si vite ! »

C'était la voix de Tusk. Il venait de se relever. Il ruisselait toujours de sang, il semblait mal en point, mais il y avait une telle rage dans ses yeux ! Il haïssait Die et ce seul sentiment lui donnait la force de se relever. Il avait également peut-être peur de perdre à nouveau son général s'il laissait cet homme s'emparer du corps qui abritait son âme.

« Que crois-tu faire dans ton état ? Se moqua Die en se tournant vers lui. Tu es pitoyable, Cerbère.

- C'est vrai, admit le chien des enfers. Je ne peux rien contre toi sous cette forme. C'est pour ça que... »

Tusk ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de retirer le bandeau noir de son front pour ainsi découvrir son troisième oeil, la preuve qu'il était un cerbère, le dernier descendant de cette race maudite.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Die. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un cerbère sous sa véritable forme et il était impatient de raviver en lui ce souvenir lointain. Les trois iris de Tusk se teintèrent d'un rouge lumineux en même temps qu'une intense lumière l'entourait. C'était le réveil du véritable Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers.

Lorsque la lumière aveuglante se dissipa, l'homme aux trois yeux avait disparu pour laisser la place à un chien immense à trois têtes. C'était le légendaire Cerbère, gardien des Enfers et il était aussi impressionnant que le mythe le disait.

« Tu me fatigues Cerbère, soupira Die en tendant la main vers lui. »

Le roux murmura à nouveau quelque mot et la seconde d'après des chaines apparurent autour du cou du chien géant pour le plaquer au sol. Cerbère avait beau rugir, grogner, user de toute sa force, il ne pouvait briser le sortilège de cet homme si mystérieux, au pouvoir si étrange.

« Bon, nous disions donc, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe... »

Die venait à peine de prononcer cette phrase qu'une lueur rouge l'éclaira de derrière. Surpris, le roux se retourna et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une intense lumière cramoisie s'abattre sur lui, emportant par la même occasion la chaumière avec lui. Cerbère était toujours couché au sol, incapable de bouger mais Die avait sous-estimé ses capacités. Après tout, il n'était pas le légendaire chien à trois têtes pour rien. Et chacune d'elle pouvait cracher un élément en particulier, comme celle du milieu avait pu le faire en envoyant une boule lumineuse sur Die.

Une explosion retentit. La chaumière avait été soufflée par la déflagration et une épaisse fumée recouvrait tout. Cerbère plissa ses trois paires d'yeux pour tenter de distinguer son ennemi, se tenant prêt aux représailles en sachant qu'il était immobilisé donc en position de faiblesse. Pour ce qui était du vampire et des deux humains, il n'y avait pas pensé au moment de son attaque mais puisqu'ils étaient sous la protection d'hide-sama, tout irait bien pour eux.

Il ne le voyait pas mais il le sentait. C'était son instinct d'animal qui parlait. Die était toujours vivant mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. La fumée commença à se dissiper et sa silhouette fut bientôt visible. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tusk eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstance, dans un lointain passé, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Pourtant, cette silhouette, ce corps qui se dessinait dans la poussière, cette sensation, il l'avait déjà connu par le passé.

Die était non seulement vivant mais il n'avait pas la moindre égratinure. Seul son manteau noir était en lambeau. Il arracha les morceaux de tissu qui pendaient ici et là, pour se retrouver en pantalon de cuir et en débardeur noir. Le roux remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et avança vers Cerbère qui grognait contre lui sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. D'ailleurs, le gardien des Enfers devait avouer qu'à cet instant la peur lui tiraillait l'estomac. Cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant. Peut-être parce que sa nature lui était complètement inconnue. Après tout, Die n'avait rien d'un démon et ne pouvait en aucun cas être un ange. Il n'était pas non plus un humain, mais alors que diable était-il ?

« Tu as de la chance Cerbère, déclara Die en avançant vers lui. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être particulier pour moi. »

Die arriva près de l'animal qui ne pouvait que grogner contre lui sans rien pouvoir faire. Il aurait pu à nouveau tenter de l'attaquer mais il savait que ses efforts seraient vains. Die posa une main sur l'une des têtes de Cerbère. Son visage dégageait toujours quelque chose d'effrayant mais son sourire n'avait rien de sadique. C'était la première fois que Tusk voyait quelque chose de semblable sur les lèvres de cet homme. On aurait pu dire que Die souriait tristement mais tendrement.

« Cerbère mon vieil ami, ne m'oblige pas à te faire plus de mal. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te faire ça. »

Sur ces mots, Die déposa un léger baiser sur l'un des museaux du chien qui perdit aussitôt connaissance pour retrouver sa forme humaine.

« Bon, soupira le roux en se retournant vers les décombres encore fumants. Tu vas rester encore caché longtemps où bien tu attends que je vienne te chercher ? »

Die n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'y était attendu. Après un court soupir, il marcha vers ce qui avait été la chaumière et qui n'était plus qu'un tas de gravas. La fumée était encore épaisse et on y voyait pas à plus de deux mètres une fois à l'intérieur. Mais Die n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'il était là car il sentait clairement sa présence. Celle d'une aura à la fois démoniaque et angélique.

Finalement, une ombre se dessina dans la fumée et bientôt une silhouette fut visible. Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Die mit un genoux à terre et déclara tout en baissant humblement la tête :

« Seigneur hide, vous revoilà enfin. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Satan vous attend et à hâte de s'entretenir avec vous. »

*****

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien mis à part le néant. Il était à nouveau dans l'antre du démon. Jun regarda autour de lui, mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Ne sachant quoi faire, l'adolescent l'appela mais personne ne lui répondit. D'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, il ne tenait plus le sabre du démon dans sa main. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, cela dit, une voix derrière lui murmura :

« Ne le cherche pas, c'est lui qui l'a pris. »

Jun sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir hide. Ce dernier n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son sourire malicieux avait disparu. Il n'avait plus rien d'un mauvais génie. Il ressemblait plutôt à une créature rongée par la tristesse qui entrevoyait enfin la lumière pour la première fois depuis que les ténèbres avaient envahi son cœur.

« hide ? Balbutia Jun stupéfait. »

Le démon se plia en deux tout en hurlant de douleur. Malgré lui, Jun s'inquiéta pour lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Hide releva légèrement la tête et lui adressa un pâle sourire tout en serrant ses mains sur son cœur.

« Il... il est revenu... mon maître m'appelle, Jun... »

Les yeux d'hide était plein de larmes mais il semblait si heureux. Et puis soudain, il se désintégra doucement et disparut, laissant Jun seul dans le néant...

*****

La fumée était encore trop épaisse pour que Die puisse distinguer son visage. Il ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette mais à en juger par cette aura, cela ne pouvait qu'être hide-sama. Un geste de sa part fit apparaître le sabre qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il était parfaitement visible pour Die dont le sourire ne se fit que plus grand.

« hide-sama, vous voilà enfin de retour. »

Le bras armé se leva et lorsqu'il s'abaissa un vent d'une étrême violence souffla, obligeant Die à se mettre à couvert pour ne pas être emporté et ainsi gravement blessé.

« Disparais de ma vue ou je serais obligé de te tuer, déclara-t-il à Die tout en levant son sabre vers son visage pour déposer tendre baiser sur la lame. Je ne le répéterais pas. »

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas hide-sama devant lui. C'était un autre homme. Un homme aux cheveux d'un noir ténèbre et au regard si froid qu'il lui glaça le sang à lui, qui portant portait le nom de la mort.

« Vous n'êtes pas hide-sama..., balbutia Die. Vous êtes...

- Je t'ai dit de disparaître, déclara froidement l'autre en abattant à nouveau son sabre dans l'air. »

Die se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui et le sabre ne pouvait pas le toucher, pourtant une profonde entaille apparut sur son torse, le traversant d'un bout à l'autre dans une gerbe de sang. Le roux retomba en arrière sous la violence du coup mais lorsque son corps toucha le sol, il disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé...

à suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

_Les Enfers :_

_Des terres dévastées et encore fumantes à perte de vue. Des morts aussi. Beaucoup de cadavres. Leur chair en putréfaction lui brûlait les narines, mais il était encore en vie ; c'était une bien maigre consolation, si bien sûr cela en était une. Après tout, il était à présent seul au monde, sa famille s'était faite massacrer au nom de la justice. Quelle justice ? Il n'avait pas bien saisi le sens des paroles de celui qui avait transpercé les siens. Il ne comprenait pas non plus très bien comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Pourquoi un tel massacre ? Pourquoi avait-on voulu le tuer ? Pourquoi les avait-on tués ? _

_Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait se souvenir de la lame sanguinolente du bourreau qui avait exécuté les siens et qui s'était rapproché de lui pour l'égorger à son tour, comme il en avait fait de même avec ses frères. Les cadavres de ces derniers gisaient autour de lui. Lui, si jeune, si apeuré… _

_La porte s'était ouverte sur un homme. Un homme si grand pour lui qui était si petit. L'homme avait tué son agresseur et avait pris le jeune chiot qu'il était sous son bras. Ensemble, ils étaient sortis de là pour se retrouver face à ce champ de bataille. Mais il n'avait plus peur car il n'était plus seul. Cet homme le rassurait et le protégeait. Dans ses bras, il se sentait si bien ! Au point qu'il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il était d'ailleurs prêt à le suivre n'importe où car sa vie lui appartenait à présent. _

_Des terres dévastées et encore fumantes à perte de vue._

_L'homme l'avait caché dans les décombres d'une maison. Il lui avait murmuré de ne pas bouger et d'attendre ici que tout soit terminé. Il lui avait dit qu'à présent, la vie serait dure pour lui. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il était désolé et que tout était de sa faute. Il lui avait ensuite caressé chacune de ses petites têtes puis s'en était allé comme il était venu..._

« hide-sama ! »

Voilà ce que Tusk s'écria en ouvrant les yeux tout en se redressant vivement. Le cerbère poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'immobilisa un instant. Une douce main se posa alors sur son torse et l'obligea à s'allonger à nouveau.

« Ne bougez pas, murmura Toshi, vous avez besoin de récupérer. Hyde vous prépare quelque chose. Bientôt vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Il se dégageait de cet homme quelque chose de si rassurant que le gardien des Enfers lui obéit sans se poser la moindre question. Une fois à nouveau allongé, il observa très attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Il était allongé sur une sorte de paillasse. Autour d'eux se trouvaient les décombres de ce qui avait été sa maison. Un peu plus loin, près du feu, Hyde s'occupait à préparer une soupe ou quelque chose du même genre. Jun se tenait à ses côtés et semblait l'aider tout en discutant avec lui. Le garçon ne quittait pas le sabre de hide. Il en prenait même particulièrement soin comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant qui avait à cet instant besoin d'être rassuré.

« Et Die ? Questionna Tusk en posant un regard inquiet sur le professeur de physique.

- Je pense que vous l'avez fait fuir, répondit Toshi avec un léger sourire rempli d'un quelque chose d'étrange que Tusk ne compris pas. Merci encore de nous avoir sauvé. »

Tusk ne lui répondit pas. Il ne les avait pas sauvé. Il était incapable de battre Die. Pourtant, le roux n'était plus là. Que s'était-il passé ? Apparemment, personne ne le savait et ne le saurait jamais car ses trois invités affirmaient avoir perdu connaissance lorsque la chaumière s'était écroulée.

« Dîtes-moi, commença Toshi qui s'était assis à côté de lui, votre sommeil était agité. On aurait dit que vous étiez en plein cauchemar.

- J'étais en plein souvenir, murmura Tusk. Je me souvenais de mon enfance.

- Elle a dû beaucoup vous marquer.

- Je suis né peu de temps avant la guerre des trois mondes. J'aurais dû mourir mais j'ai été épargné par cet homme.

- Qui donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage. Il m'a sauvé de ceux qui voulaient me tuer. Il m'a trouvé une cachette et de la nourriture puis il est parti pour nous venger mais n'est jamais revenu. Il est sans doute mort pour nous.

- Et ensuite ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tusk. Lorsque Toshi le remarqua, il se mit lui aussi à sourire.

_Depuis combien de temps attendait-il le retour de son sauveur ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il lui avait dit de rester caché et de ne pas bouger jusqu'à son retour. C'était ce que le jeune chiot faisait, tremblant au moindre bruit qui paradoxalement lui redonnait quelque peu espoir. _

_Finalement quelqu'un arriva tout près de lui. Son odeur lui était inconnue, aussi le petit Cerbère se mit à grogner contre l'homme qui se présenta à lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup au précédent. Il était grand aux yeux du chiot. Il avait de long cheveux rouge, un peu comme son sauveur ; mais ce n'était pas lui. Cet homme-là était un démon et il portait l'uniforme de l'armée infernale. _

_« Viens, murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant. Je vais t'emmener voir Satan, il prendra bien soin de toi, j'en suis sûr. Tu verras, l'Enfer ce n'est pas si mal. Tu y seras sans aucun doute plus heureux qu'ici. »_

« Ensuite, continua Tusk. Hide-sama m'a trouvé... et depuis, je suis le gardien des portes des Enfers.

- Bon, c'est prêt ! Déclara Hyde en relevant le nez du chaudron dans lequel une soupe était en train de bouillir. »

Jun l'aida à en servir dans chaque bol qu'ils avaient récupéré ici et là, puis ils rejoignirent Tusk et Toshi pour partager leur maigre repas.

« J'ai reconnu des plantes comestibles. Ce n'est pas fameux, mais on a besoin de récupérer des forces, surtout toi Cerbère, fit Hyde avec un léger sourire.

- Je vois que tu commences à me faire confiance, répliqua Tusk.

- Tu nous as démontré qu'on pouvait se fier à toi en nous protégeant de cet homme. D'ailleurs, qui était-ce ? Questionna le vampire. »

Jun et Toshi relevèrent le nez de leur soupe pour poser leur regard sur Tusk. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans sa soupe en déclarant :

« Tout ce qu'on sait de lui, c'est qu'il s'appelle Die et qu'il est l'homme de l'ombre du diable. Nul ne connaît sa vraie nature. Il n'est ni humain, ni démon, ni ange, ni vampire. Il n'est rien de connu en ce monde. Peut-être est-il comme moi, le dernier représentant d'une race à jamais éteinte. Je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est apparut juste après le départ d'hide-sama des Enfers. C'était un peu comme si le départ du généralissime des enfers lui avait permis d'apparaître au grand jour.

- hide-sama, l'esprit qui habite ce sabre, c'était le généralissime des Enfers ? S'étonna Jun.

- Tu pensais que ton sabre avait appartenu à n'importe quel démon ? Fit Tusk avec un petit sourire amusé. Et bien sois honoré qu'un démon de sa classe se soit intéressé à toi et te permette de posséder ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde : son sabre.

- hide-sama, commença Hyde dans un bref soupir, était le plus puissant des démons, après Satan bien entendu. Tous tremblaient en sa présence, surtout sur le champ de bataille. Il possédait une puissance et une rapidité phénoménale. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais Kaz, du temps où il faisait parti de l'armée infernale, a eu la chance d'être sous son commandement. On raconte qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne au monde qui a été capable de mettre hide-sama à genoux, et cette personne, c'était l'archange Raphaël, déclara le vampire en posa un long regard sur Toshi qui n'eut aucune réaction particulière. Lui-même s'est fait exécuter par le généralissime des cieux, l'archange Yoshiki. On peut donc estimer que la puissance de Yoshiki est égale à celle de Satan. Ce qui explique l'équilibre qui règne entre les différents mondes.

- Toutes ces légendes sont fascinantes ! S'exclama Toshi. Ce n'est pas très scientifique mais j'adore ce folklore.

- Il n'y a rien de folklorique là dedans, rétorqua Hyde. Tout ce que nous vous racontons est la pure vérité. Où croyez-vous que nous sommes ? Que croyez-vous que nous faisons là ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, coupa Toshi en réajustant ses lunettes tout en prenant un air très sérieux. Je sais très bien ce que je fais là et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour convaincre les parents du petit Mikaru que sa place est à l'école ! »

Hyde resta un moment stupéfait par ses paroles. L'espace de quelque seconde, il se demandait si ce professeur était résolument débile ou s'il le faisait exprès. Finalement, il décida de le laisser dans son monde délirant. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne comprenait rien à rien et ce n'était pas faute de vouloir lui expliquer ! Mais Toshi ne semblait rien vouloir entendre. À moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Cette idée effleura également Tusk qui plus il observait cet humain, plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait d'une chose : avant de perdre connaissance à cause de Die, Cerbère avait ressenti une étrange aura. Une aura à la fois démoniaque et angélique...

Jun pour sa part était bien silencieux. Il était inquiet et songeur. Il se demandait où était Toya et s'il allait bien. Il redoutait également le retour de cet homme aux cheveux rouges. Et puis, il aurait bien aimé connaître la raison de l'étrange comportement d'hide le démon.

L'adolescent s'allongea sur ce qui allait leur servir de couche cette nuit. Il avait besoin de repos. Cerbère leur conseilla à tous de dormir et ils pouvaient le faire en toute tranquillité car étant à moitié chien, il allait veiller sur les alentours. Jun n'en était pas plus rassuré et serrait fort contre lui le sabre du feu général hide.

*****

Jun avait fini par s'endormir et lorsqu'il avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver dans cette dimension qui n'existait que grâce à celui qu'on appelait hide-sama. Toutefois, le décor était différent, ce n'était pas le néant qui l'entourait. Il était plutôt dans un décor de vieux temple qui lui rappelait assez celui dont Toya était le futur gardien.

Rien au premier regard ne lui indiquait qu'il était chez le démon. Il aurait très bien pu être en plein rêve mais Jun savait au plus profond de lui qu'il venait à nouveau de synchroniser son esprit avec ce sabre qui ne le quittait jamais. Il était dans le monde d'hide-sama, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans le salon où Jun s'était réveillé.

L'adolescent fit le tour de la pièce avant de marcher vers une porte coulissante entrouverte. Là, il découvrit une chambre tout à fait traditionnelle. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit dans lequel hide-sama semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Sans la moindre hésitation, Jun marcha jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait plus peur du démon. Il avait fini par s'habituer à lui et commençait même à se dire qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Non, il était juste un peu malicieux et joueur. Quant à ce qu'il avait voulu faire à Toya, c'était tout autre chose...

« hide-sama..., murmura Jun en s'approchant de lui. hide-sama ? »

Le démon ne se réveilla que lorsque Jun le secoua légèrement. Hide semblait sortir d'un long rêve et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il se redressa péniblement et observa le jeune homme qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage du plus vieux. Celui de l'adolescent était marqué par l'inquiétude. Finalement, hide tendit la main vers lui et captura une de ses mèches qu'il lissa doucement avant de lui murmurer :

« Ton corps me plait vraiment beaucoup et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, tu ne seras jamais mon maître. Mon maître est revenu, je le sais. Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas de moi ? »

Jun ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'interroger du regard pour l'inciter à continuer. Hide porta sa main à ses propres lèvres qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

« Il m'a embrassé. Je peux encore sentir ses lèvres sur moi. Je sens encore sa main sur mon pommeau. Il était là. C'était lui. C'était mon maître, Jun ! »

Un frisson le parcouru. À cet instant ce démon si fier semblait tellement vulnérable ! Jun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, déclara subitement le démon. Oui, maintenant je m'en souviens. Tu me rappelles un vieil ami. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Ton corps me plait parce que j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Ton sang à une odeur si familière. Elle me rend nostalgique. Alors je ferais en sorte que tu ne meures pas. Pas avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Jun acquiesça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Hide sembla satisfait. Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que Jun n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur les lèvres de ce démon qui la première fois, lui était apparu comme de la pire des créatures qui soit. À présent, il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une facette d'un personnage bien plus complexe et qui par bien des égards ressemblait à un humain, avec ses mauvais mais aussi ses bons côtés. Mais alors, qu'est-ce donc qu'un démon ? Jun ne pouvait pas y répondre car celui qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait très loin de l'image qu'on s'en fait généralement.

« Ensemble, reprit hide, nous retrouverons tes amis. Ensemble, nous traverserons les Enfers et peut-être plus.

- Et moi ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage du démon. Jun ne put qu'y répondre. Il avait comme l'impression qu'un lien était en train de se nouer entre lui et cette étrange créature.

« Oui, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, murmura hide en scrutant son visage. Malheureusement, tu n'es qu'un humain et pourtant, je connais ton sang. Pourquoi veux-tu m'apporter quelque chose mon garçon ? À moi qui me sers de ton corps comme bon me semble.

- Et bien si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Tusk nous aurait tué. »

Un nouveau sourire du démon. Ce nom lui évoquait tant de souvenir !

« Dans ce cas, restons ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé tes amis et que moi j'aies compris ce qui se passe. »

Jun semblait satisfait par ces conditions qui lui paraissaient équitable. Après tout, hide leur rendait un grand service et sans lui, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

« hide-sama, qui était cet homme ? Ce Die ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit le démon. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu ce que Tusk vous a dit et il vous faudra vous montrer prudent car il reviendra.

- hide-sama, quant tu parles de ton maître, à qui fais-tu référence ?

- Il est temps dormir, déclara le démon. Tu as besoin de repos pour ton périple. Alors dors, je veillerai sur tes nuits et je te protégerai quand il le faudra. »

Le démon se pencha vers l'adolescent et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. À cet instant, Jun se sentit si épuisé qu'il tomba presque de fatigue dans les bras d'hide qui le déposa doucement sur le matelas.

« Dors mon garçon, murmura le démon en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Dors car j'ai l'impression que mon retour va provoquer une nouvelle fois le chaos... »

OoOoO

_Le monde des Shinigamis :_

Le plafond avait quelque chose de très attirant. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Kyo ne serait pas en train de le fixer. D'un autre côté, il préférait s'extasier sur la blancheur de la peinture plutôt que d'écouter les sermons de Kaoru qui allait bientôt se changer en interrogatoire. Kyo n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir puisque c'était toujours la même chose. À croire qu'Enma prenait de l'âge et qu'il commençait à radoter. Cette image le fit sourire ce que son supérieur releva immédiatement :

« Kyo ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être concerné ! S'énerva Kaoru. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète. Un commandant ne peut pas s'en aller ainsi dans les Limbes. Tu sais très bien que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux compte tenu des saloperies qui se baladent là bas. Et si tu t'étais fait attaquer ? Je comprends que tu manques d'action, mais n'y vas pas seul ! Surtout qu'on m'a signalé des activités étranges provenant des Limbes. De toute façon, ces derniers temps je trouve qu'il se passe beaucoup trop de choses étranges. Si tu veux mon avis, ça nous vient encore des Enfers et comme toujours, ça doit être une intrigue de Satan qui ne nous dira rien. Hey ! Mais tu pourrais m'écouter au moins !

- Kaoru, je vais prendre des vacances, déclara soudainement Kyo sous le regard déconcerté de son supérieur. J'ai envie de retourner en Enfer.

- En... en Enfer ? Balbutia Kaoru. Mais... mais pourquoi tu veux y retourner ?

- Parce que je suis un démon et que c'est chez moi là bas.

- C'est à cause de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Enma d'un air sombre.

- Fais pas chier. J'ai envie d'y retourner et j'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors tu vas me signer ma feuille de congé ? Rétorqua Kyo en lui tendant un morceau de papier. »

Kaoru la lui arracha des mains, la signa puis lui rendit sa feuille en grommelant quelques jurons. Kyo ne le remercia même pas et s'en aller sans lui dire au revoir. Kaoru ne lui rétorqua rien. Il le laissa simplement partir en le fixant tristement. Kyo allait retourner en Enfer. Kaoru n'aimait pas ça. Il devait même avouer qu'il craignait que le frère de Kyo ne parvienne à le convaincre de quitter sa fonction de shinigami pour réintégrer l'armée démoniaque. Malheureusement, Enma ne pouvait rien faire. S'il avait pu, il aurait par tous les moyens, tenté d'empêcher Kyo d'y retourner, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait déjà pas le droit de l'aimer, ni de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui.

Dehors, dans le couloir, Nana-chan l'attendait avec son rapport. Kyo le prit et le parcourut rapidement du regard. À mesure qu'il le lisait, son visage devenait un peu plus sombre. C'était bien ce qu'il avait redouté. Ce Mikaru s'était vu confié à Kiyoharu. C'était sans doute la pire des choses qu'il pouvait lui arrivé et Kyo savait de quoi il parlait.

« Nana-chan, je vais me rendre en Enfer pour quelque temps. Je te laisse t'occuper de tout. Tu sais où me contacter au besoin. »

Elle acquiesça tout en dissimulant son inquiétud. Après tout, en rentrant en Enfer, Kyo allait devoir affronter son frère...

*****

Les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent. Le liquide ambré coula dans sa gorge et lui réchauffa l'estomac à défaut du cœur. Et ce dernier était en miette. Kyo était parti. Il était rentré en Enfer et il lui manquait déjà. Pourtant, cela moins d'une heure qu'il avait quitté son bureau, mais Kaoru avait l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Dans le fond, il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Bien sûr, Kyo était parti en vacance. Les premières qu'il prenait pour se rendre en Enfer. Généralement, elles n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour se rendre sur Terre mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent et Kaoru ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi diable Kyo avait-il décidé de rentrer dans sa terre natale ? Que s'était-il bien passé ? C'était justement ça le problème, il se passait bien trop de chose.

Après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait, Kaoru se resservit du whisky. Il en avait besoin pour noyer son chagrin car il était sûr que Kyo ne reviendrait jamais. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage déjà marqué par la mélancolie et sans savoir pourquoi, il se souvint de sa rencontre avec le blond. C'était il y a si longtemps. C'était à l'époque où hide-sama était encore de ce monde. C'était bien avant que Kyo ne décide de devenir shinigami. D'ailleurs, Kaoru le soupçonnait d'avoir choisi cette voie pour être à ses côtés, mais Kyo était bien trop fier pour l'avouer.

« Tu vas finir alcoolique à ce rythme. »

Kaoru releva les yeux vers celui qui osait interrompre son chagrin. C'était Toshiya. Ce dernier se tenait debout, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observait sans qu'une expression particulière ne se dégage de son visage.

« Et bien comme ça, ça me fera un point commun avec Satan. Tu veux un verre Toshiya ?

- Pas pendant le service, mais merci, répondit le shinigami en entrant. Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. J'ai croisé Kyo. Il m'a dit qu'il allait en Enfer. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

- Pour des vacances, coupa Kaoru en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Tu crois que c'est son frère qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Qu'il aille ce faire foutre. S'il croit que Kyo va lui manger dans la main, il se trompe. Ce que je hais ces démons !

- Tu ne les hais pas tous. Kyo est une exception.

- Kyo est un shinigami aujourd'hui.

- Un shinigami..., comme si c'était une race, murmura Toshiya avec un étrange sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je retourne à mon poste. »

_Les Enfers :_

Des ombres sur les murs qui tremblaient au gré des lueurs trop faibles des bougies mais également à cause des mouvements désordonnés de leurs propriétaires. Des gémissements aussi. Douleur, plaisir... et soupirs. Des larmes coulaient également. Des gouttes d'eau salées mais aussi de sang. Les premières coulaient le long des joues de Mikaru. Les secondes sur ses cuisses offertes à ce démon qui le surplombait et qui collait par moment son torse à son dos, juste le temps de lui murmurer des obscénités à l'oreille.

« Tu aimes ?

- Non, gémit le plus jeune.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, petite salope. Je sais que tu n'attendais que ça. Que je te baise.

- Je te tuerai Kiyoharu...

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je doute que tu sois en mesure de le faire.

- Je te hais...

- Et moi, je vais t'apprendre à dire des mensonges sur les morts. »

à suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

_Les Enfers :_

Son doigt se posa sur l'extrémité supérieure de la grande marque rouge qui traversait le torse de Die de part en part. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Satan alors qu'il observait attentivement la plaie refermée de sa très chère ombre. Une fois lassé de caresser la cicatrice qui bientôt disparaîtrait, il s'approcha un peu plus du roux et respira le parfum qui se dégageait de sa chair mise à nue.

« Raphaël..., murmura le Seigneur des Enfers alors qu'il venait de prendre une profonde inspiration. Raphaël et hide. »

Le diable se détacha de son homme de main et marcha jusqu'à la table où son verre de vin l'attendait. Du vin rouge, un alcool infecte pour son palais bien trop habitué à des breuvages plus puissant, mais c'était le préféré de Yoshiki et parce que Satan savait que l'archange aimait cette boisson, il en buvait ; peut-être pour se sentir plus proche de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. D'ailleurs, une fois Yoshiki entre ses griffes, les différents mondes créés par Dieu seraient à ses pieds. Ce n'était là qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne le maître absolu.

Die referma sa chemise et tout en la reboutonnant, il déclara :

« Je n'ai pas connu Raphaël. Jadis, il ne se montrait pas sur le champ de bataille. Il n'a pas participé directement à la guerre des mondes. Il ne faisait que secourir les blessés. Je ne l'ai donc jamais vu en chair et en os. Je ne connais pas non plus les caractéristiques de son aura. Je sais juste à quoi il ressemble et je peux vous affirmer que c'était lui. Il était là, devant moi et il est encore plus puissant qu'on ne l'imaginait.

- Je vois, murmura Satan avec un léger sourire. Je te remercie Die. Tu as fait du bon travail. Aujourd'hui, je connais la vérité, du moins j'ai la confirmation de mes soupçons. Fais-les surveiller, je veux être au courant de tout.

- Bien maître. Une dernière chose, mes espions m'ont appris que Sugizo avait réagi lors de l'apparition de Raphaël. Comme nous le pensions, il y a un lien très étroit entre sa folie et Raphaël.

- Je vois. Pourrais-tu vérifier quelque chose pour moi ? »

*****

« Bonjour mon amour ! »

Shinya se crispa sur sa chaise et cassa son crayon en deux par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, il venait de faire une belle rature sur son document. Plus qu'agacé, l'ange jeta un regard méchant par dessus son épaule, ce qui fit sourire d'avantage cet impudent qui osait venir le déranger ici, sur le lieu sacré de son travail.

« Je sais que je t'ai manqué mon amour ! S'exclama de plus belle son visiteur en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de sa table.

- Vire tes fesses de mes documents Die, grogna Shinya visiblement très énervé.

- Roh ! Mais Shin-chan, sois pas en colère après moi ! Tu es mon seul ami ici.

- Pardon ? Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ? Je suis un ange je te le rappelle et la seule raison qui me pousse à rester en Enfer, c'est mon travail et mon affectation ici, à la Grande Bibliothèque du Savoir. Après tout, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux démons quant à entretenir ce lieu rempli de trésor ! Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais jamais été transféré ici comme conservateur.

- Oui, que ferions-nous sans toi mon Shin-chan, se moqua Die.

- Bon, tu me veux quoi, toi ?

- Je suis simplement venu te voir. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Toi ? En visite de courtoisie ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que veut Satan cette fois-ci. »

Le visage de Die reprit peu à peu son sérieux, celui de Shinya s'assombrit un peu plus. L'ange se redressa et referma le document qu'il consultait précédemment.

« Satan aimerait que tu lui retrouves les rapports concernant les évènements se rattachant à la mort d'hide et la trahison de Raphaël.

- La plupart des documents sont classés top secret, déclara Shinya en croisant les bras sur le torse tout en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son siège.

- Je sais, mais c'est une demande de Satan en personne. En tant que conservateur de la Grande Bibliothèque du Savoir, tu devrais pouvoir répondre à ses exigences. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, ajouta Die avec un large sourire.

- Ne me menace pas, Die. Je connais mon travail et je le ferai.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Sur ces mots, le roux le salua puis disparut dans l'obscurité de la vaste salle de travail de Shinya qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il se dégageait de lui, comme une odeur de mort, il portait de fait très bien son nom. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il exactement ? Shinya ne l'avait jamais compris ni même découvert. Die restait un mystère entier pour lui, c'était sans doute la seule chose qui l'attirait chez cette dangereuse créature.

*****

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

C'était la voix d'Hakuei. Sugizo ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il continua de fixer le plafond sombre de la pièce où son compagnon l'avait installé.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais ? »

Sugizo garda le silence. Il ne chercha pas non plus à se relever. Il restait allongé dans le lit où Hakuei l'avait porté un peu plus tôt.

« J'imagine que tu ne te souviens de rien, continua Hakuei. Nous étions dans ton jardin et puis soudain, tu as fais une sorte de crise. Un peu comme quand tu redeviens un démon. Mais cette fois, c'était pire et puis tu n'étais pas sensé perdre ta forme angélique aussi vite. »

Le silence lui répondit. Sugizo ne semblait pas l'entendre. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et son visage se défigura bientôt par la haine, la colère et la folie. L'estomac d'Hakuei se contracta malgré lui. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il avait peur pour son ami qui était si important à ses yeux. Il ne lisait pas ses pensées, mais il les devinait sans le moindre mal. Sugizo était pour lui comme un livre ouvert.

« Sugizo, s'il te plait...

- Ce fils pute est de retour, grommela-t-il.

- Sugizo regarde-moi. Ne fais pas de bêtise, s'il te plait.

- Raphaël est en vie ! Et je vais le tuer ! »

Avant même qu'Hakuei ne puisse réagir, Sugizo se leva et se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Hakuei resta immobile, déconcerté par la rapidité de son ami, il y avait peut-être aussi cette aura meurtrière que Sugizo avait dégagé au moment de se lever. Une aura qui voulait dire : je tuerai quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

« Par Satan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait peur à voir ! »

Hakuei se raidit à ces mots. La voix qui les avait prononcés venait de derrière et c'était celle de Die. À quel moment était-il arrivé là ? Cela faisait longtemps que le démon ne cherchait plus de réponse à ce genre question. Die était ainsi, une ombre errante dans celle de Satan, une entité mystérieuse que tous méprisaient et lui en particulier.

« Si j'étais à ta place, je le rattraperais, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, murmura malicieusement Die à son oreille. »

Hakuei lui adressa un regard assassin avant de jurer, puis il courut après Sugizo bien qu'il le savait loin déjà.

*****

Le paysage avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Ils avaient dormi quelques heures, juste le temps de prendre un peu de repos. Ici, il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit. La lumière apparaissait de manière aléatoire et mystérieuse, c'était tout le charme de l'antichambre de l'Enfer, c'était un avant goût de ce qui les attendait là bas...

C'est Tusk qui leur servait de guide. Le cerbère ouvrait la marche tout en leur expliquant diverses choses à savoir sur les Enfers et ses environs. Toshi l'écoutait avec attention et buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il semblait s'émerveiller de tout et regardait avec de grands yeux remplis de curiosité tout ce que Tusk lui désignait. En somme, il ressemblait à un petit garçon et plus Hyde le regardait plus il se demandait si Toshi réalisait seulement ce qui lui arrivait. À son avis, la réponse était non. Cet homme était résolument débile et crétin. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'étrange et cela n'avait fait que s'amplifier après l'attaque de Die. Cependant, le vampire ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'intriguait tant chez cet homme. Ce n'était peut-être rien, juste son imagination. Jun pour sa part, restait silencieux. Il observait à peine le paysage et n'écoutait pas vraiment leur guide. De toute façon, il n'était pas ici pour du tourisme, il était là pour Mikaru. Il y avait Toya aussi. Un profond soupir traversa les lèvres de l'adolescent. Cette histoire était vraiment insensée et tellement incroyable ! Il était là, quelque part entre le rien du tout et l'Enfer. Était-ce seulement possible ? Ou était-ce simplement une divagation de son esprit ? Il n'en savait rien et y penser ne l'avançait pas vraiment.

D'un paysage aux allures de désert aride, ils arrivèrent bientôt, après avoir franchit une importante colline, dans un marécage qui au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, revêtait un sinistre manteau. L'Enfer n'était plus très loin. Jun le sentait aux vibrations qui se dégageaient du sabre d'hide à l'approche de son lieu de naissance. D'ailleurs, son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac était atrocement noué.

_**« Tu as peur ?**_Murmura la voix d'hide dans sa tête.

- Non, répondit Jun à voix basse.

- _**Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. La peur est un sentiment normal. Je l'ai moi-même connu à une époque.**_

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

- _**C'est pourtant la vérité. Mais il faut affronter ses peurs pour aller de l'avant.**_

- Mais je ne suis qu'un humain... et j'ai la prétention de me rendre en Enfer pour aller chercher mon ami.

- _**Tu es un humain qui possède le sabre le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé. Souviens-toi bien de ça, mon garçon. Et regarde droit devant toi, sans peur car je suis à tes côtés. Moi, hide l'ex-généralissime des Enfers. Le démon le plus puissant de l'univers tout entier ! **_»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jun. Qui aurait cru qu'il nouerait une telle relation avec ce démon ? Certainement pas lui au tout début de cette aventure. À présent, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que toute cette histoire avait commencée.

« Les portes de l'Enfer, déclara Tusk en s'arrêtant. »

Face à eux un immense mur qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué à cause de l'épaisse végétation qui à présent se raréfiait.

« Ce n'est pas un mur, balbutia Hyde en déglutissant avec difficulté. C'est...

- Une porte géante ! S'écria Jun. »

Ils en étaient encore assez éloignés mais il pouvait la distinguer très nettement. Elle était d'un rouge bordeaux très foncé, proche du sang qui commence à sécher. Au premier regard, on pensait avoir à faire à une immense muraille ; si on y prenait garde, il découvrait qu'il s'agissait d'une porte géante posée au milieu de nulle part.

« Regardez ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un là bas ! S'écria Toshi en pointant du doigt des formes étranges debout devant la porte. »

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction indiquée. Jun plissa les yeux et observa attentivement ces masses sombres.

« _**Ce sont eux. **_»

Jun devina un sourire sur le visage d'hide qu'il ne vit pourtant pas. Le démon avait raison, c'était eux. La joie envahit l'adolescent qui sans attendre, courut jusqu'à la porte. Elle était bien plus éloignée qu'il ne l'aurait cru car il dût courir longtemps avant d'arriver complètement épuisé devant eux. À bout de souffle, Jun s'arrêta et se cassa en deux pour mieux respirer, appuyant ses mains contre ses genoux légèrement pliés. Son visage était rayonnant, celui de Toya aussi.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, déclara Kaz à Hyde lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. »

Le chanteur ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire légèrement, se retenant de lui sauter au cou. Jun et Toya ne s'en privèrent pas eux, car dès qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de souffle, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses sauta dans les bras du brun qui referma ses siens sur lui, tout cela sous le regard paternel de Toshi.

« Tiens, un ange, fit Cerbère en adressant un sourire sadique à Shou qui déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je... je ne suis pas comestible, balbutia Shou.

- Dommage, se moqua Tusk, j'avais comme une petite faim.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissé traîner là..., marmonna Shou qui à dire vrai, ne savait même pas ce qu'il fichait là.

- Bon, et maintenant comment on l'ouvre celle là ? Questionna Hyde en tentant de la pousser sans parvenir à la faire bouger d'un millimètre.

- Je n'en sais rien, déclara Tusk d'un air détaché.

- Quoi ! S'exclama le chanteur. T'es pourtant le gardien des Enfers non ?

- Je suis le gardien. Je reste donc de ce côté de la porte et je ne l'ai jamais traversée, répondit calmement Cerbère.

- Mais comment on fait alors ? Gémit Hyde avec désespoir. »

Kaz se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de compassion, pendant que Tusk faisait de l'œil à l'ange appétissant qui se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il avait voulu suivre ces criminels. Est-ce que le sabre d'hide valait la peine qu'il se donnait et les dangers qu'il bravait pour ne pas le perdre de vue ? Shou préférait ne pas en chercher la réponse. Officiellement, sa mission était de vérifier que le sabre d'hide était bien à sa place, dans le vieux temple, malheureusement les circonstances avaient fait qu'il avait dû le suivre jusqu'ici et il comptait bien repartir d'ici avec cette arme maléfique, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire ni s'il s'en sortirait vivant...

*****

Les ombres dansaient sur les murs au grès des lueurs des bougies. Elles lui rappelaient un peu les vies qui tentent de lutter pour ne pas disparaître. Cette comparaison fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Satan. Ce dernier était assis face à un échiquier et attendait son invité qui ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de son salon privé.

« Entre Yoshiki, déclara le diable. »

Le blond hésitait, il se demandait encore pourquoi il était ici et comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre par ce démon.

« Tu le sais pourquoi, Yoshiki, que tu ne peux me résister bien longtemps, déclara Satan comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. »

Le généralissime des cieux lui adressa un regard noir avant d'entrer franchement dans la pièce. Il la traversa et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui de Satan. Devant lui, sur la table, étaient posés deux verres de vin rouge ainsi qu'un plateau d'échec. Les blancs étaient de son côté.

« Tu as abandonné le whisky ? Se moqua l'ange en porta sa coupe à ses lèvres.

- Je me mets simplement à ton niveau, rétorqua le démon en portant la sienne à ses lèvres.

- Que me veux-tu Satan ?

- Je te veux toi. »

Yoshiki prit un air offusqué. Satan s'en amusa et l'espace d'un instant, il le compara à une vierge effarouchée. Mais Yoshiki n'était plus vierge et cela depuis bien longtemps. Il était couvert du pêché de la luxure et Satan était bien placé pour le savoir.

« La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, c'était pour m'annoncer le décès d'hide, déclara Satan en observant plus attentivement l'un de ses fous noirs. Pour le venger, tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier Raphaël, ajouta-t-il en fixant la reine blanche.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Satan ?

- Rien, je veux juste que tu partages avec moi ce spectacle. »

Sur ces mots, le plateau d'échec disparut et laissa la place à un miroir posé à plat sur la table qu'il épousait parfaitement. Yoshiki s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à pouvoir s'y refléter. À cet instant, son image disparut et laissa la place à un paysage marécageux. C'était la porte des Enfers...

*****

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés devant cette porte qui avait été le lieu de leurs retrouvailles. La joie passée, il restait à savoir comment traverser cette porte immense et trop lourde pour être poussée. Tusk, le gardien des Enfers qui avait été leur guide jusqu'à présent, ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité car il ne l'avait jamais franchie. Il n'était jamais allé en Enfer à proprement dit. Il n'était que le gardien d'une porte qui lui était également interdite, mais à présent qu'il se trouvait face à elle, il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler le royaume d'où provenait son défunt générale hide. Cerbère était en pleine réflexion quand il fut soudain parcouru de frisson. C'était LUI !

Le chien des Enfers releva la tête et huma l'air. IL arrivait. IL revenait. Kaz sentit également dans l'atmosphère quelque chose d'inquiétant. Hyde s'en rendit compte avec un temps de retard, cependant il réalisa bien vite qui était de retour.

« Die, grommela Cerbère. »

En l'entendant prononcer ce nom, Jun resserra sa main sur le pommeau du sabre d'hide. Son cœur battait si vite ! Mais le démon malicieux était là pour lui murmurer de tendres paroles, usant de son charme diabolique pour calmer l'adolescent dont la peur lui tiraillait le ventre.

Une bourrasque de vent leur fouetta le visage, rassemblant feuille morte et poussière. Bientôt, une silhouette se dessina dans le nuage qui leur faisait face et lorsque le vent se calma, Die apparut, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude. Le roux lui fit une révérence et déclara :

« Bienvenue aux portes des Enfers. Puisque Cerbère ne joue pas son rôle, laissez-moi vous présenter une autre épreuve car seuls ceux qui en sont dignes peuvent entrer sur le territoire de sa seigneurie Lucifer, prince des démons et du mal absolu. Amusez-vous et tâchez de ne pas mourir trop vite. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une nouvelle rafale de vent l'emportait dans un tourbillon de feuille morte. Chacun se lança alors des regards inquiets, recherchant dans les prunelles de son voisin, de quoi se rassurer sur la suite des évènements. Mais bientôt, un grincement résonna et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir dans un sinistre hurlement. Un vent chaud s'échappa de l'autre côté de cette barrière qui s'ouvrait sur un monde inconnu et beaucoup plus dangereux.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent interminables, les portes furent enfin complètement ouvertes, cependant personne ne bougea. Il se dégageait quelque chose de malsain de ce lieu qui les attendait. Mais n'était-ce pas l'Enfer qui leur faisait face ? Oui, mais il y avait autre chose, et dans l'obscurité qu'il apercevait au delà des portes, se dessinait une silhouette qui se rapprochait à grand pas d'eux. Grand, mince, aux longs cheveux sombres, son regard semblait capable de transpercer les cœurs, son sourire était si cruel qu'il leur glaçait le sang ; si son visage n'était en aucun cas familier aux humains et à Cerbère, Hyde, Kaz et Shou ne connaissaient que trop bien son identité mais aussi son grade.

« Putain..., grommela Hyde tout en étant pris de sueurs froides. Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? Et merde ! »

*****

C'est à la lueur d'une bougie qu'il se guida vers ce cercueil géant d'acier. La comparaison l'avait toujours fait sourire car le secret de ce lieu en terrifiait plus d'un. Jamais Shinya ne l'avait franchi. Lui-même avait toujours redouté le jour où sa fonction l'obligerait à ouvrir les tiroirs de cette chambre capitonnée de métal. À présent, il était temps pour lui ouvrir les dossiers les plus secrets de l'univers dans son ensemble. Des secrets qui pouvaient apporter le malheur et peut-être à nouveau la guerre entre les différents mondes créés par Dieu.

Shinya était trop jeune pour avoir connu la Guerre des mondes. Celle qui avait opposée les Cieux aux Enfers. Beaucoup de créatures avaient disparu pendant ces évènements, victimes collatérales du conflit entre anges et démons. Si Shinya s'en souvenait bien, c'était suite à cette guerre que la race des Cerbères s'était éteinte, du moins n'en restait-il qu'un seul représentant dont la mort entraînerait dans l'oublie les horreurs de cette période chaotique.

C'est suite à cette guerre, que les Enfers et les Cieux avaient décidé de vivre dans une relative paix, ressemblant plus à un climat de guerre froide où chacun espionne l'autre afin de connaître ses sombres dessins. C'était comme ça que des démons tel que hide, s'étaient retrouvés à travailler dans le Royaume Céleste et que des anges comme Shinya, travaillaient dans les Enfers les plus profonds. Et au milieu de tout cela, Enma, le légendaire juge. Une fonction occupée par Kaoru depuis la guerre des mondes. Un rôle bien difficile pour un seul homme, mais tellement vital pour la survie de tous.

Une guerre avait bien failli éclater après la mort du général hide. Ce dernier avait été plus qu'un simple général, il avait été le généralissime des Enfers, le bras droit de Satan, et un archange l'avait tué de sang froid. Mais pas n'importe quel ange, Raphaël, le bras droit de Yoshiki en personne. Il avait également blessé le général Sugizo dans sa trahison envers la paix et l'équilibre de l'univers. Afin de maintenir cette paix, Yoshiki avait dû exécuter Raphaël mettant ainsi fin aux troubles qui s'annonçaient.

C'était là, toute l'histoire officielle des trois royaumes. C'était une belle image mais c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait réelle que Shinya avait peur du contenu des dossiers qu'il était en train de consulter à l'ombre d'une bougie. Satan voulait un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé. Satan voulait ouvrir une affaire depuis longtemps classée. Il remettait ainsi sur le tapis une histoire qui avait fait trembler tous les mondes et ses occupants. Pourquoi ? Shinya redoutait la réponse à cette question...

« Moi, je crois que tu le sais Shinya, déclara une voix derrière lui. »

L'ange se figea, lâchant presque le document qu'il consultait. Cette voix, c'était celle de...

*****

« Te voilà enfin Raphaël ! »

Voilà tout ce que déclara le démon en franchissant la porte des Enfers. Son pas rapide pris bientôt des allures de course et alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du groupe d'expédition, il dégaina le sabre accroché à sa ceinture. Ses intentions étaient plus qu'évidentes mais sa cible était surprenante car il fonçait tête baissée sur Toshi sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient. Sugizo avait une vengeance à accomplir et il comptait bien tuer Raphaël.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

_Les Enfers :_

« Sugizo ! Non ! Hurla Yoshiki en bondissant de son siège. »

Son visage était bouleversé. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux déjà plein de larmes, pourtant il n'en versa aucune. Il se contentait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, sous le regard très attentif du diable qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux un seul instant. Par son comportement, Yoshiki trahissait ses agissements passés. Par son intervention, inutile puisque Sugizo ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre, il venait de confirmer à Satan ce qu'il savait déjà à propos de Raphaël. Il restait toutefois quelques zones d'ombre que le prince des démons ne s'expliquait pas encore. Cela dit, il savait que sa patience serait récompensée et n'était pas pressé de percer l'ensemble des mystères qui entouraient les évènements relatifs à la mort d'hide et à la trahison de Raphaël. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il tué hide ? Pour lui voler son sabre et sa puissance ? Non, cette explication était trop simpliste surtout que Raphaël n'avait jamais été avide de pouvoir. S'il y avait bien un ange représentant fidèlement les cieux dans toute sa pureté, c'était lui, cet archange qui avait refusé de se mêler à la guerre des mondes et qui s'était contenté de soigner les blessés tout en réclama la fin de ce conflit insensé. Raphaël avait toujours été un modèle de sainteté, jusqu'à ce jour funeste où Sugizo le surprit dans sa terrible besogne, ce fameux jour où il tua hide avec son propre sabre. C'est dans sa fuite que Raphaël avait blessé Sugizo à la poitrine, cette blessure aurait pu lui être mortelle mais elle l'avait simplement rendu à moitié fou, si le terme de folie était approprié à l'étrange phénomène qui se déclenchait chez ce démon de haute catégorie. Satan aurait bien ordonné qu'on le dissèque pour l'observer d'un peu plus près mais encore une fois, il n'était pas pressé et puis, il était curieux de voir jusqu'à quel stade la folie de Sugizo arriverait.

« Calme-toi Yoshiki, et regarde s'il te plait, déclara simplement Satan.

- Mais ils vont se faire tuer ! Protesta l'archange.

- La vie de ces inconnus t'importe tant ?

- Je suis un ange, rétorqua froidement le blond en s'asseyant à contre cœur, et je ne peux pas regarder mon prochain mourir sans rien faire.

- Je te demande justement de regarder sans rien faire. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, Yoshiki. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang tout en gratifiant Satan d'un regard noir qui laissa le diable indifférent, bien qu'au plus profond de lui, cette situation l'amusait au plus au point.

*****

« Je vais te tuer Raphaël ! »

En même temps qu'il hurlait ces paroles, son sabre se leva au dessus de la tête de Toshi, prêt à le fendre de deux. Le professeur de physique, dépassé par les évènements, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La vitesse du démon était bien trop déconcertante pour le simple humain qu'il était. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ; de toute façon, ses camarades ne l'auraient pas permis. Le sabre s'arrêta net. Du sang coula le long de la lame, mais ce n'était pas celui de Toshi. Tusk et Kaz avaient réagi à même temps. Le premier avait bloqué le sabre avec son poing, l'autre avec le plat de ses deux mains. Shou avait créé une barrière de protection autour de l'humain attaqué et de ses protecteurs alors qu'Hyde était resté près des deux adolescents afin de les protéger au cas où, bien que le démon enragé semblait en avoir uniquement après Toshi. D'ailleurs, il donnait l'impression de le confondre avec un autre, avec un certain Raphaël. L'archange déchu ? Personne n'en était sûr et les circonstances n'étaient ni propices aux questions, ni à la réflexion, car ils avaient un problème bien plus grave à régler, et il se prénommait Sugizo.

La pression qu'exerçait Sugizo avec son sabre, eut raison de la barrière créée par Shou. Cette dernière s'effrita avant de voler en éclat. Le sang coula un peu plus le long de la lame. Cette dernière entaillait le poing de Tusk et les mains de Kaz. Les deux compagnons de circonstance s'adressèrent un rapide regard entendu avant de puiser dans toute leur force afin de repousser complètement l'attaque du démon. Surpris qu'on lui oppose une telle résistance, Sugizo leur laissa une ouverture par son inattention. Tusk en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire alors que le vampire lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le démon retomba en arrière, soulevant la poussière lorsque son corps toucha le sol, mais les choses étaient loin d'être terminées et ils le savaient tous. C'était là, le début d'un dur combat où les forces étaient complètement inégales.

*****

« Yoshiki, te souviens-tu de cette créature ? Questionna Satan en perdant son regard sur le miroir reflétant une scène qui avait lieu bien loin du salon où ils dégustaient un verre de vin.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Cerbère, Yoshiki. De Tusk, comme hide aimait l'appeler. Du dernier représentant d'une race à jamais éteinte par nos crimes. Le sang des cerbères coulent sur nos deux mains, Yoshiki. Tu t'en souviens, de cette guerre des mondes ? »

Le généralissime des cieux ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme si cette évocation le blessait au plus profond de lui. En d'autre circonstance, Satan y aurait vu de la comédie mais à cet instant précis, il savait Yoshiki sincère sans qu'il n'ait pour autant de regret sur son visage car il n'en avait pas. Ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, il l'avait fait pour le bien de tous. À jamais, ses mains étaient souillées de sang, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement.

« Le jour où Cerbère mourra, reprit Satan, tu pourras enfin dormir sur tes deux oreilles et te regarder correctement dans un miroir, sans avoir à repenser à cette atroce guerre et à ce génocide dont tu es l'unique responsable, Yoshiki. »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais son regard se fit plus sombre et plus dur. Il encaissait ces reproches mérités sans y répondre car il n'avait aucun droit de se défendre face à la vérité de ses crimes. Il en avait beaucoup commis dans cette guerre où paradoxalement il avait été le méchant et Satan le bienfaisant.

« Tu sais, Yoshiki. Je suis content que ce soit hide qui ait trouvé Cerbère dans les décombres de son village. Car si cela avait un de tes hommes, il l'aurait massacré au nom du Bien. Oui, murmura le diable avec un léger sourire, au nom du Bien vous avez massacré tant de créatures qui ne voulaient pas se soumettre à vous, dont le seul but était de contrôler un territoire que nous n'aurions jamais touché. Mais il vaut toujours mieux dans une guerre, être le premier à la déclarer, n'est-ce pas Général ? Alors n'aie crainte, si Sugizo tue Cerbère, tu auras la conscience tranquille et tu pourras oublier ces massacres que tu as ordonnés. »

Yoshiki garda le silence. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Satan avait raison. Une fois le dernier cerbère mort, il pourrait plus facilement oublier ses pêchers et se concentrer sur un avenir qu'il espérait plus radieux.

« Tu as remarqué également que cet homme ressemble à Raphaël, continua Satan. Rassures-toi, ce n'est qu'un humain. C'est l'homme des photos de Die, mais il est humain. Il est né de parent humain d'après un rapport qu'on m'a fait. Il vient d'un endroit qu'on appelle Chiba, je n'ai pas bien compris d'où exactement. Il y a tellement de noms sur Terre pour des choses qui se ressemblent. Il est né de père inconnu mais sa mère est toujours en vie et c'est une véritable humaine. J'imagine que puisque l'homme a été fait à l'image de dieu, nous devons tous avoir un sosie sur terre. Je trouverais ça très drôle de rencontrer le mien, pas toi ? »

Yoshiki ne lui répondit pas, Satan ne s'en vexa pas car il s'y était attendu et provoquait délibérément le blond par pur sadisme mais aussi par amour. Et il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait et il le désirait. Il désirait son corps, son cœur, son âme et sa puissance ! Oui, il aimait tout chez cet ange et se promettait continuellement qu'un jour, Yoshiki lui appartiendrait. Il savait que lorsque ce moment arriverait, il tiendrait dans le creux de sa main, l'univers dans son ensemble, et serait le maître absolu ; mais avant cela il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de patience.

« Enfin, avec cette enquête, plus personne ne pourra dire que cet humain est en réalité Raphaël. Après tout, tu es sensé l'avoir tué et avoir complètement neutralisé son âme de sorte qu'il ne puisse ni aller au paradis, ni en enfer et encore moins se réincarner. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas détruit l'âme de ce traitre et qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans l'utérus d'une femme, endormant par la même occasion ses pouvoirs pour se jouer de nous et ainsi revenir un jour se venger. Si tu es suffisamment cruel pour orchestrer un génocide et provoquer une guerre totale, tu ne peux pas être stupide au point de ne pas pouvoir tuer celui dont tu te disais être le meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas Yoshiki ? »

Devant le large sourire sadique de Satan, le blond se crispa en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être à la place d'un coupable qu'on serait en train de juger. Cette position de faiblesse le faisait enrager sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer car à ce petit jeu là, le diable était le plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste Satan ? Grogna le blond.

- Rien, Yoshiki. Je voulais te faire partager le destin de ces étranges créatures qui n'ont rien en commun. Trois humains, deux vampires, un cerbère et un ange. Un drôle de groupe, n'est-ce pas ? Je les trouve amusant mais ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur Sugizo. Je crains que leur quête ne prenne déjà fin. Il faudra un miracle pour qu'ils s'en sortent ou alors, il faudrait l'intervention d'un dieu maléfique… »

*****

« J'ai une grande faveur à te demander Shinya, répéta Nao dans un tendre sourire charmeur. Je sais déjà ce que Satan t'a demandé du moins, je m'en doute. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce démon, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Je vais être franc avec toi. Je n'ai plus non plus confiance en notre Généralissime.

- Nao-sama, ne dîtes pas ce genre de chose ! Je vous en prie.

- Et moi je t'en pris Shinya, rétorqua Nao en lui prenant les mains pour les serrer tendrement. Pas de Nao-sama avec moi. Pour toi, je suis et je resterai Nao-kun, fit-il en remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille du conservateur, une mèche qui avait glissé sur son visage marqué par le trouble. Je suis, malgré mon nouveau statut, resté le même, je suis toujours ce petit ange que tu prenais dans tes bras pour l'aider à attraper les ouvrages les plus hauts de la bibliothèque, de cette bibliothèque où j'ai passé nombre d'année de mon enfance. Shinya, tu m'as vu grandir, tu as été aussi bon pour moi qu'un père. Tu as veillé sur moi et tu es sans nul doute celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

- Nao…

- J'ignore ce que manigance Satan, mais j'ai bien peur que ce rapport que tu vas lui préparer ne participe à ces funestes projets.

- Nao, tu ne peux pas parler ainsi. Nous sommes en paix depuis près de mille ans. Crois-tu que Satan la remettrait en cause après tout ce temps ?

- Oui et je l'affirme. Tout comme je le soupçonne de ne pas être étranger à la mort d'hide-sama.

- Je t'en prie ! s'écria Shinya en plaquant sa main contre les lèvres de son cadet. Plus un mot, tu blasphèmes.

- Je constate que ce sujet est toujours aussi tabou, alors nous n'en parlerons pas. Je vais simplement en venir à ma faveur. J'aimerais que tu me remettes une copie du rapport que tu vas fournir à Satan.

- Et pour quoi faire ?

- Pour te prouver que j'ai raison, murmura Nao dans le creux de son oreille. »

Shinya frissonna en sentant le souffle du brun contre sa peau et bien plus lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Après ce chaste baiser, Nao s'en alla tout en souriant légèrement, laissant un Shinya troublé au beau milieu de ses dossiers.

*****

Un sinistre ricanement flotta dans l'air rendu presque irrespirable, par l'ouverture des portes de l'Enfer. Cet immense gouffre dessiné dans l'espace, sentait bien plus la mort que Die en personne. Et ce lugubre personnage leur avait fait un bien cruel présent, en leur envoyant ce démon de Sugizo. Ce dernier, toujours étendu sur le sol, poussait un rire qui leur glaçait à tous le sang. Même Toshi, qui n'était qu'un humain égaré, transpirait à grosse goutte et était pris de frisson qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Toya ressentait très nettement, depuis l'apparition de ce démon, le danger qui planait sur eux. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Lui qui n'était qu'un simple être humain, sans défense. Il mesurait à présent toute l'absurdité de leur quête. Ils étaient bien naïfs d'imaginer qu'ils pourraient parvenir jusqu'en Enfer pour y arracher des griffes de ces démons, leur ami Mikaru. Jun aurait sans doute partagé sa pensée, s'il n'était pas ailleurs en ce moment critique, mais il n'était pas n'importe où puisqu'il était auprès d'hide qui l'avait appelé à lui.

« Bien, murmura Sugizo toujours allongé dans la poussière. Je vois que vous voulez jouer avec moi, vous aussi. »

Avec l'agilité d'un félin, le démon se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Il ne semblait pas souffrir des précédents coups, ce qui affecta beaucoup le moral de ses adversaires, quoique Tusk et Kaz s'y fussent quelque part attendus. Après tout, c'était un général qui leur faisait face, qui plus est, un démon qui avait connu la Guerre des Mondes et qui avait survécu à Raphaël lors de sa trahison alors qu'hide y avait laissé sa vie.

« Je vais vous tuer, déclara le démon en leur adressant un large sourire sadique. »

Kaz et Tusk eurent à peine le temps de déglutir, que le démon se jeta sur eux, sabre en main, avec la ferme intention de les découper en morceau. Éviter la lame n'était pas une évidence et chaque fois, le vampire comme le chien maléfique, n'y parvenaient qu'au prix de sérieuses égratignures qui bientôt se transformèrent en profondes entailles qui les handicapèrent en leur faisant perdre de la vitesse. Ce cercle vicieux prit fin lorsque Sugizo enfonça son sabre dans le ventre de Kaz et qu'il blessa gravement Cerbère au torse. Les deux créatures mortellement blessées, tombèrent lourdement à terre sous le sourire amusé de leur adversaire qui ne prit pas la peine de les achever car seule sa vengeance comptait à ses yeux et après ce petit échauffement, il allait pouvoir tuer Raphaël et ainsi venger la mort de son ami, hide.

« Pousses-toi microbe, rétorqua Sugizo en bousculant violement Shou. Si je te tue, Satan va encore me faire une scène. Tu as de la chance d'être un ange. »

Shou tomba au sol beaucoup plus par peur que sous la violence du coup de Sugizo. Ses jambes l'avaient littéralement lâchées. Il se dégageait tant de haine du démon ! Ça en était insoutenable pour le simple ange qu'il était.

« Maintenant, à nous deux, Raphaël, déclara le démon en souriant à pleines dents. »

Le visage de Toshi était pâle, mais il ne s'en dégageait aucune peur, ni rien d'autre du même genre. Toya qui était trop loin, ne le remarqua pas. Hyde, qui avait une vue plus développée que son ami humain, s'en rendit compte sans parvenir à se l'expliquer mais se poser des questions n'avait aucun sens à cet instant où Sugizo avait la pointe de son sabre, ruisselant de sang, posée sous le nez d'un Toshi impassible.

« Comme vous devez souffrir, je le vois dans vos yeux, déclara le professeur d'un air compatissant qui troubla le démon. »

*****

« Il va se faire tuer ! hurla Jun.

- Probablement, répondit hide d'un air sombre. »

L'adolescent se retourna vers le démon qui était assis sur son trône, depuis lequel il régnait sur cet espace sombre et vide. D'ici, ils pouvaient observer ce qui se passait dans la réalité grâce à un grand miroir qui leur faisait face.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? hide ! »

La voix de Jun était tremblante aussi bien de peur que de rage. Le démon, impassible, le fixa longuement avant de déclara calmement :

« Et toi ? Peux-tu seulement quelque chose contre Sugizo ?

- Tu as donc oublié cette promesse que nous nous sommes faites ?

- Ne suis-je pas un démon ? »

Jun se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tout en étouffant un juron. Que pouvait-il contre hide ? Rien. Il était coincé dans son inconscient par cette sournoise créature qui le condamnait à observer ses compagnons périr les un après les autres sans lever le petit doigt afin de changer ce triste destin. Finalement, hide était peut-être comme Sugizo…

*****

Sugizo semblait hésiter sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le regard de cet homme le troublait sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il avait l'impression que ces yeux qui le fixaient, étaient capables de lire son cœur et son âme. Il avait le désagréable sentiment d'être mis à nu devant un parfait inconnu, un homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout pour avoir tué son seul et unique ami, hide. Alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Sugizo ne remarqua pas qu'un étrange brouillard s'était levé autour d'eux et que bientôt, il enveloppa soigneusement chacun des protagonistes, aussi bien Kaz et Tusk, inconscients sur le sol, que Hyde, Toya et Jun, simples spectateurs de ce triste spectacle. Lorsque le démon se rendit enfin compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, Toshi et lui étaient déjà coupés du reste du monde, enveloppés dans un épais brouillard impénétrable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria le démon. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, se défendit l'humain en lui adressant un sourire gêné. Je… je crois que c'est un phénomène naturel de ce marais qui nous entoure. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire un cours dessus. Vous savez, je suis un très bon professeur de physique.

- Te fous pas de moi, Raphaël ! grogna Sugizo en resserrant sa main sur le pommeau de son sabre. Peu importe, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant et ce n'est pas ta petite brume qui te sauvera. »

*****

« Brume d'hiver…, murmura Yoshiki d'une voix si faible que si Satan n'avait pas une ouïe si développée, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

- Brume d'hiver, je ne l'ai jamais vue, déclara le diable. J'imagine que ce phénomène naturel, fréquent dans les marécages qui entourent la porte des Enfers, te fais penser à cette fameuse technique que notre feu Raphaël utilisait, n'est-ce pas Yoshiki ? Après tout, Raphaël est mort et tu es bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'est toi qui l'as tué, non ? »

Le blond se tendit un peu plus mais ne répondit pas aux provocations de son vis-à-vis. Satan était habile avec les mots et lui répondre, c'était se compromettre par une parole malheureuse. Par prudence, et en prenant compte de son trouble, Yoshiki opta pour le silence. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre mis à part attendre de savoir ce qui en résulterait de ce combat, une fois la brume dissipée car pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient plus rien voir dans le miroir de Satan. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire ; toutefois, il devait faire preuve de retenue devant celui qu'il convoitait, après tout ce n'était pas le moment de vexer le blond qui pouvait y voir là, une bonne excuse pour quitter ce jeu qui commençait à peine.

*****

« Putain Kaz ! hurla enfin Hyde lorsque Sugizo eut disparu dans le brouillard qui s'était levé.

- On y voit plus rien, balbutia Toya. Ni lui, ni Tusk. Et encore moins Deyama-sensei. Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le tuer ?

- Possible. Et on ne peut rien faire. On a déjà de la chance d'être dans une zone où on voit encore devant nous, mais si on se rapproche trop, on ne verra plus rien et ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Alors on les abandonne ? Merde ! »

Hyde partageait le sentiment d'impuissance de l'adolescent, mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre et espérer un miracle. Le vampire s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose lorsqu'il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il se figea d'abord un court instant avant de se retourner brusquement vers la porte des Enfers encore ouverte. Toya ne tarda pas à l'imiter en étant parcouru de frisson et de sueur froide, un peu comme ce qui avait précédé l'arrivée de Sugizo un peu plus tôt. C'était exactement la même sensation. Quelqu'un d'autre était en train d'arriver et il ne tarderait pas à franchir les portes des Enfers pour leur plus grand malheur…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

_Les Enfers :_

Quelque chose de tout aussi maléfique que Sugizo se rapprochait rapidement d'eux. Bientôt une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité des Enfers et une créature d'apparence humaine se dévoila à eux. C'était aussi un démon, du moins, Toya le devina. Hyde le reconnut comme tel, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne mais il devinait son identité et regrettait une fois de plus de s'être levé ce matin pour s'embarquer dans cette aventure dont l'épilogue lui apparaissait comme proche et funeste.

« Putain… Hakuei… comme si on avait besoin de ça, grommela le vampire qui enrageait tout en tremblant de peur. »

Toya lui adressa un regard inquiet alors que le démon courait vers eux. Un sabre était accroché à sa ceinture mais il ne semblait pas décidé à le dégainer quoi qu'il n'en ait pas besoin pour les terrasser. Hyde le savait et déglutit avec difficulté lorsque le démon arriva à leur hauteur. Hakuei s'arrêta et les dévisagea avant de reporter son attention sur l'épais brouillard qui leur faisait face. Cette évaporation d'eau n'était pas naturelle et lui rappelait de très vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier mais qui semblaient resurgir comme des fantômes du passé. Sugizo était à l'intérieur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était dans ce nuage de brume avec quelqu'un d'autre dont l'aura était proche de celle d'un humain tout en étant paradoxalement différente. Hakuei avait du mal à ressentir les deux esprits et savaient que d'ici peu, il ne sentirait plus rien car le brouillard s'intensifiait d'avantage à chaque minute. Sans perdre plus de temps, il dégaina son sabre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir ce mur de vapeur, une lame se mit en travers de sa route. C'était un sabre qu'il avait souvent rencontré par le passé et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cela dit, jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir un jour.

« _**Cela faisait longtemps, Hakuei. Que dirais-tu de t'échauffer avec moi ?**_ »

Cette voix, c'était celle d'hide. Hakuei était prêt à y mettre sa main au feu, pourtant celui qui lui faisait face était un gamin, un humain aux cheveux roses mais au sourire maléfique. Il y avait également quelque chose dans ses yeux et ce regard, c'était celui de leur feu Généralissime.

« hide ? S'étonna Hakuei. C'est impossible…

- Et pourtant, c'est bien moi. Enfin, ce n'est qu'à moitié moi car ce corps ne m'appartient pas.

- C'est une plaisanterie. Tu… Mais Raphaël t'a tué, corps et âme !

- Et si au lieu de parler, tu me montrais de quoi tu es capable ? »

Sur ces mots, Jun, possédé par l'esprit d'hide, se jeta sur Hakuei qui encaissa avec une certaine difficulté le coup de sabre. Malgré qu'il soit dans un autre corps, la force d'hide n'avait rien perdu et son style était le même. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible sur la personne et pourtant, Hakuei avait encore du mal à le réaliser. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était en proie à une multitude de questions, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se battre correctement. À dire vrai, il ne cherchait même pas à attaquer, il ne faisait que se défendre.

« _**Trop faible**_ ! Hurla hide à travers les lèvres de Jun, alors qu'il donnait un puissant coup de sabre à Hakuei, qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres de là. »

Le démon ressuscité, poussa un ricanement qui glaça le sang de Toya qui voyait pour la première fois, son ami possédé par ce sinistre démon. Le spectacle était aussi déroutant qu'effrayant, même Hyde qui y avait déjà assisté, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Lorsqu'Hakuei voulut se redresser, il sentit un pied se poser sur son torse pour l'obliger à rester couché. Bientôt, la pointe d'une lame se posa contre sa gorge alors qu'un ricanement résonnait à ses oreilles. C'était hide et la rapidité avec laquelle il était arrivé jusqu'ici était effrayante. Même sans être dans son corps, il restait un redoutable adversaire et n'était pas pour rien, leur ancien généralissime.

Un cri déchira le silence des marécages. Un hurlement de douleur, presque d'agonie. C'était celui de Sugizo. Le cœur d'Hakuei rata un battement et sans qu'hide ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, son adversaire écarta son sabre pour se relever et courir vers la brume compacte. La peur nouait l'estomac d'Hakuei qui craignait le pire. Hide ne le suivit pas. Il resta là, sans bouger, à le regarder courir vers ce brouillard dans lequel se cachait une sombre vérité. L'ex-généralissime l'aurait bien suivi, il en mourait d'envie, mais il savait que c'était inutile car doucement le brouillard se dissipait et bientôt des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans le flou.

« Sugizo ! Hurla Hakuei. »

Son ami ne répondit pas. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblait comme le ferait un enfant apeuré. Il ne semblait pas blessé physiquement, mais psychologiquement, il était anéanti. Qu'est-ce que cet homme, dont le visage était similaire à celui de Raphaël, lui avait fait ? Hakuei aurait bien aimé le savoir mais il n'avait ni le temps de poser des questions, ni même de s'intéresser suffisamment à lui pour le tuer. Sa priorité était de ramener Sugizo en sureté car dans l'état où il se trouvait, il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Il semblait d'ailleurs en transition entre sa forme démoniaque et celle angélique. À tout moment, il pouvait se transformer en ange et nul ne devait le voir ainsi. Cette faculté, cette malédiction plus qu'un don, devait rester un secret. Aussi, Hakuei ne s'intéressa pas à Toshi qui semblait inquiet pour Sugizo, il se contenta de prendre dans ses bras son ami tremblant et se dépêcha de l'emmener avec lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer les portes de l'Enfer, il s'arrêta et tendit la main vers les intrus en déclarant :

« Rentrez chez vous. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça. »

Les yeux d'Hakuei se mirent à briller et bientôt, un vent d'une rare violence souffla, les obligeant à fermer les yeux et à se protéger le visage jusqu'au moment où ils perdirent tous connaissance…

*****

Ses pas résonnaient dans ce couloir sinistre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds en Enfer ? Kyo n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir. D'ailleurs, si aujourd'hui il revenait dans sa terre natale, c'était pour une raison bien précise et aussi pour aider un vieil ami à lui, Kaz. Kyo l'avait connu à l'époque où ils faisaient tous les deux partis de l'armée démoniaque. C'était bien avant la mort d'hide-sama, son maître. Ce dernier lui avait tout appris, à commencer par l'art du combat et celui du sabre. Kyo lui avait toujours voué une confiance et une admiration sans limite. Lorsque sa mort avait été rendue publique, Kyo avait pris la grande décision de quitter l'armée impériale des enfers pour rejoindre le monde des shinigami où il y avait appris le métier. Son transfert avait posé quelques difficultés car son frère avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher mais toutes ces tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec car Satan avait accepté et même encouragé le choix de Kyo qui était devenu shinigami sous les ordres d'Enma. Jamais le démon n'avait regretté ce choix de carrière, qui lui avait permis d'être plus proche de celui qu'il aimait sans en avoir le droit, car l'amour entre hommes est un grave pêché notamment depuis la trahison de Raphaël. Kyo n'avait jamais bien compris le rapport, ni pourquoi avoir promulgué une telle loi. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi, c'était parce qu'hide et Raphaël avaient été amants avant de s'entretuer. Cette loi créée par Yoshiki, visait à empêcher qu'un tel drame ne se reproduise à nouveau. Kyo trouvait ça ridicule, mais les ordres de cet archange étaient sacrés, alors il continuait à aimer Kaoru en silence, sans pouvoir le toucher, même du bout des doigts.

Kyo était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il le croisa. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru rencontrer ici. L'autre au contraire, ne semblait pas surpris bien qu'il tentait d'en avoir l'air, ce qui n'était pas une attitude très naturelle, toutefois, le shinigami ne la releva pas et la mit sur le compte de son imagination.

« Nao-sama, c'est une surprise de vous trouver ici.

- Je te retourne cette réplique Kyo-kun, répondit le responsable des services de renseignement du royaume céleste.

- Hé ! bien, avant d'être un shinigami, je suis un démon alors j'ai décidé de prendre quelque vacances chez moi, dans ma terre natale.

- C'est une excellente idée Kyo-kun. Vraiment, je le pense sincèrement. Bon et bien je vais te laisser. Salue ton frère de ma part. »

Nao s'inclina respectueusement, puis reprit sa route sous le regard intrigué de Kyo qui trouvait tout de même étrange de le voir revenir des Enfers alors qu'aucune réunion officielle n'avait été organisée, du moins à sa connaissance. Enfin, s'il y avait bien un ange en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, c'était Nao. Ce dernier n'avait aucune ambition, sinon le bonheur d'autrui et il était loin de ce qu'était l'intriguant Yoshiki…

*****

« On peut dire que ces enfants ont une chance extraordinaire, déclara Satan en éclatant de rire. Ça en est presque de l'insolence ! Yoshiki ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu sembles pâle.

- J'ai suffisamment perdu de temps ici, déclara froidement le blond en se levant de son siège. »

L'archange semblait confus. Il était difficile de dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, bien que Satan s'en fasse une petite idée. Après tout, il connaissait Yoshiki par cœur et devinait la moindre de ses pensées.

« Alors fais un bon retour, Yoshiki, déclara le diable alors que son invité prenait congé. »

L'ange lui adressa un dernier regard noir puis quitta le salon. Lorsque Satan fut à nouveau seul, Die se détacha d'une ombre que les bougies faisaient danser dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Nul n'était en mesure de la dire sauf peut-être le diable qui l'avait appelé à lui.

« Kyo se dirige par ici, déclara Die en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son maître.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, rétorqua le prince des démons.

- Tout est déjà prêt mon très cher maître. Lentement mais sûrement, chaque pion se met en place sur votre échiquier.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir retourner m'amuser un peu sur Terre, déclara le diable en se levant de son siège. Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper des derniers détails.

- Bien maître. »

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

« Débout là dedans ! Espèce de fils indigne ! Tu fais honte à l'honneur de ta famille en te levant si tard ! »

Jun fit un bond hors de son lit, le cœur battant, prêt à s'enfuir devant un éventuel danger que pouvaient représenter ces démons sortis de la gueule béante des portes de l'Enfer qui leur faisait face… Devant l'air endormi de son fils, Taiji lui donna un violent coup sur le sommet du crâne en s'écriant :

« Non mais c'est quoi cette pause de lopette ? Tu comptes te battre contre qui avec ton machin ? »

Jun écarquilla les yeux et balaya du regard la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était dans sa chambre, en pyjama et tenait en guise de sabre, un parapluie qu'il avait sorti de sous son lit. Face à lui, se trouvait non pas Sugizo ou Hakuei, mais son père qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Derrière Taiji, était grande ouverte la porte de sa chambre d'où on pouvait apercevoir les têtes curieuses de son frère et de sa sœur.

« Papa ? Reita ? Yuzu ? Mais je suis à la maison là ? Balbutia Jun d'un air bête. Et le sabre d'hide ? Il… il est où ?

- Tu vas le lâcher ce parapluie ? rétorqua Taiji en lui donnant une tape sur la tête tout en le lui prenant des mains. Pffff… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils aussi débile. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche t'as pas oublié ? Et c'est pas la peine de jouer les imbéciles, ça t'empêchera pas de venir nous filer un coup de main à la serre. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de filer chez Toya. On passera vous prendre là bas quand on aura chargé tout le matériel. Allé ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Devant l'air toujours aussi déconcerté de Jun, Taiji poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser se réveiller un peu et redescendre sur terre. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras le long de son corps et les yeux fixant le plafond. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi était-il chez lui ? Avait-il rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer ?

« Apparemment oui, soupira Jun en se redressant. »

L'adolescent s'habilla rapidement puis passa dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu le visage. Il laissa tomber son petit-déjeuner afin de ne pas avoir à supporter son père. Tant pis, il mangerait chez Toya, chose qu'il faisait de toute façon tous les dimanches matins. Sur le chemin du temple où vivait son ami, Jun repensa à tous ces évènements qui semblaient être sortis tout droit de son imagination. C'était quand même incroyable comme histoire ! D'un autre côté, cela n'aurait pu qu'être un rêve, même si cette réponse lui donnait un goût d'insatisfaction dans la bouche. Et puis Mikaru ? Qu'était-il devenu finalement ? Peut-être que Toya aurait plus de réponse que lui.

Alors que le temple apparaissait dans son champ de vision, Jun s'arrêta un moment et poussa un profond soupir tout en observant le paysage. Il était au milieu du grand escalier quand il eut la soudaine envie de s'y asseoir quelques instants pour se souvenir. Ce lieu le rappelait tellement de chose ! C'était dans ce temple qu'il avait rencontré Toya pour la première fois. C'était également ici qu'ils avaient rencontré Mikaru. Taiji lui avait raconté un jour, que c'était dans ce même lieu qu'il avait rencontré sa mère pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre. Jun ne l'avait jamais connu car elle était morte en couche. Quelque part, l'adolescent se sentait coupable de sa mort, mais son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il devait être fier de vivre et qu'il devait le faire pour elle. Chaque jour que Jun vivait, était une journée de bonheur pour sa mère qui du paradis veillait sur eux.

« Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais, déclara Toya du haut de l'escalier. »

Jun tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire. Son ami y répondit tout en descendant les marches jusqu'à lui. Une fois à la sa hauteur, le brun s'assit à côté de lui et resta un long moment silencieux.

« C'est reposant, déclara finalement l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

- Oui, ça nous change de là où on était. »

Jun se figea avant de tourner lentement son regard vers Toya. Le visage de ce dernier était étonnement sérieux, il était même presque sombre. Après quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquels ils cherchèrent des réponses dans les iris de l'autre, Toya ajouta :

« Dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Balbutia Jun.

- Tu viens de me donner la confirmation que c'était bien la réalité. À moins que nous aillons fait le même rêve tous les deux, ce qui est peu probable.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore, mais allons en discuter autour d'un petit-déjeuner. On aura peut-être les idées plus claires après avoir mangé. »

Jun acquiesça et suivit son ami. En passant devant le temple qui abritait le sabre de hide, Jun s'arrêta et ne le quitta que difficilement des yeux. L'arme était-elle à sa place ? Voyant où se fixait le regard de son ami, Toya déclara :

« C'est la première chose que j'ai vérifié ce matin en me levant. J'avoue que j'ai mis du temps avant de réaliser que j'étais de retour à la maison. Quant au sabre, il était à sa place et devine qui j'ai trouvé devant, en train de le regarder ?

- Deyama-sensei, déclara Jun.

- Oui, Deyama-sensei. Il semblait se porter comme un charme. Je l'ai surpris dans le temple, il regardait le sabre d'un air si triste. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ma présence, il a repris sa tête d'idiot et m'a demandé si j'allais bien, puis il est parti en se prenant la marche d'escalier, comme à chaque fois. Je n'ai même pas essayé de lui demander s'il avait des souvenirs de notre aventure car je savais la réponse qu'il me sortirait.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait nié volontairement ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi, Toya ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais moi je le trouve louche. Sugizo avait mille fois le temps de le tuer et il ne l'a pas fait. Après il y a eu se brouillard qui s'est levé comme par hasard pour nous empêcher de voir ce qui se passait. »

Jun le regarda d'un air grave avant de détourner les yeux pour fixer le sol alors qu'il portait l'ongle de son pouce à ses lèvres. Il le rongea un moment puis déclara avec hésitation :

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté ? De notre combat avec Die, la première fois ? Cerbère m'a confié que ce n'était pas lui qui avait battu Die. Pour ce qui est de hide, il n'a pas pris possession de mon corps, mais il semblait bizarre. Hyde n'a rien fait non plus, il a perdu la plupart de ses pouvoirs comme paiement à hide, pour le voyage vers l'Enfer. Par élimination, il ne reste que Deyama-sensei, même si ça parait trop fou pour être vrai. Après tout, il a l'air si…

- Débile ? Peut-être que c'est un rôle qu'il joue. Tu te souviens de ce que Sugizo a dit en l'attaquant ? Il l'a appelé Raphaël et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le nom de celui qui a tué hide. Mais c'est aussi ce nom qu'hide a utilisé quand il l'a vu pour la première fois…

- Dans ce cas, allons demander à l'intéressé, allons le demander à hide. »

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait cru revenir un jour ici. Il avait presque envie de rire, bien que cela ne soit pas drôle. D'ailleurs, c'était une affaire grave qui l'amenait ici, même s'il n'en connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais une chose était sûre dans son esprit : si Kaz avait pris le risque de revenir pour ce garçon, c'était qu'il méritait d'être sauvé. Kyo poussa un profond soupir. Parfois, il aurait aimé être un véritable démon sans cœur, un peu comme son frère, malheureusement il n'était pas dénué de sentiment et ne pouvait pas résister à tendre la main à un vieux frère d'arme, surtout si le retour d'hide était en jeu. Kyo n'avait jamais bien compris ce qui était arrivé à son ancien maître. La version officielle, fournie par Yoshiki, était bien trop obscure pour être totalement vraie. Si sauver ce garçon, ce petit démon déserteur pouvait éclairer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le sort qui avait été réservé à hide-sama, alors Kyo ferait le nécessaire pour lui venir en aide, même si cela impliquait d'avoir à affronter son frère.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Kyo poussa la lourde porte d'ivoire et d'or qui lui faisait face. Elle était magnifiquement sculptée avec goût et luxe. Elle était à l'image de son frère aîné, Kiyoharu, une débauche inutile et excessive. C'était d'ailleurs un tableau du même genre qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Kiyoharu avait toujours eu goût au harem et il lui en donnait un merveilleux exemple. Il était installé sur une quantité impressionnante de coussin en soie. Lui-même était vêtu de ce tissu soyeux parsemé de pierreries et d'or, à la manière d'un prince d'orient. Autour de lui, étaient rassemblés des domestiques à moitié nus, des dames de compagnie et autres courtisans galants prêts à lui vendre leur charge pour un sourire. La vaste salle n'était faite que de cela, luxe et luxure à l'état pur. Toute cette débauche donnait la nausée à Kyo, qui avait pourtant grandi ici, près de ce frère dépravé qui avait tenté vainement de le corrompre à ses vices. Kyo n'y avait jamais été sensible. Enfant, il était déjà taciturne et restait dans son coin, à ruminer de sombres pensées sans se soucier des plaisirs charnels ou matériels. Très vite, le Généralissime hide s'était rendu compte de son potentiel et l'avait pris sous son aile pour lui apprendre les différents arts du combat. Kyo y avait été réceptif à la grande surprise de Kiyoharu qui n'avait jamais pu lui soutirer le moindre mot ou la moindre action. Avant de devenir le disciple d'hide, Kyo n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon vide de force et de volonté entre les mains de Kiyoharu qui avait fait de lui son bon plaisir. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis qu'hide l'avait arraché des griffes de ce démon, Kyo revenait dans sa maison natale, celle où Kiyoharu l'avait élevé et tenté de l'initier à sa perversion.

« Entre, mon très cher petit frère, déclara le démon en lui tendant la main. Je savais que tu finirais par rentrer chez toi, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela se ferait si rapidement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, rétorqua froidement Kyo en entrant dans la vaste salle dont la porte se referma en fracas derrière lui.

- Vraiment ? fit son aîné en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres alors qu'une créature asexuée était afférée sur son entrejambe. Et que me vaut cette soudaine visite, si ce n'est pas pour revenir à la maison, mon très cher petit frère ? Questionna-t-il en caressant de sa main libre, les longs cheveux de son esclave au travail.

- Je suis là pour ça, répondit Kyo en sortant une lettre d'une de se poche. »

Le shinigami la déplia et la montra de loin à Kiyoharu qui reconnut aussitôt le sceau de Satan en bas de page. Le démon fronça les sourcils en même temps que son visage se faisait sombre. Un léger sourire amusé se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Kyo avança un peu plus vers lui en déclarant :

« Satan t'ordonne de me remettre Mikaru. J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas tué.

- Et si je te dis que c'est trop tard ? rétorqua Kiyoharu avec insolence. »

Kyo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer droit dans les yeux son frère qui le défiait du regard…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

_Le monde des Shinigami :_

_Des terres dévastées et encore fumantes à perte de vue. Des morts aussi. Beaucoup de cadavres. Leur chair en putréfaction lui brûlait les narines, mais il était encore en vie. De toute façon, la mort n'avait aucun sens pour eux qui étaient immortelles. Et pourtant, ses camarades étaient tombés, leurs corps s'étaient changés en poussières et ils avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que les cadavres des autres créatures avec qui, ils avaient vécu et qui s'étaient vaillamment battus à leur côté dans ce champs de ruine. Mais ils étaient tous morts, tués par l'armée céleste. Au nom de quoi ? Ces anges ne s'étaient pas réellement expliqués. Eux par contre, ils savaient pourquoi ils s'étaient défendus. Ils s'étaient battus pour leur liberté, pour préserver leur style de vie, pour leur vie et celles de leurs proches. Aujourd'hui, il était seul, au milieu de ce champ de bataille déserté. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas disparu en même temps que les autres ? _

_« Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux dans la poussière noire de ses frères._

_- Parce que Dieu en a voulu ainsi, déclara une voix grave. »_

_Elle venait de derrière lui mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne put clairement identifier son visage à cause du contre-jour. Il lui trouva toute fois, quelque chose de familier et de rassurant. Cette créature aux longs cheveux rouges qui lui faisait face, tenait dans ses mains un petit être si minuscule, si fragile…_

_« Lui aussi, est un survivant, reprit le roux. C'est le dernier des Cerbères. Le dernier d'une race fier et victorieuse. Et lui, il ne mourra pas. Je ne laisserais plus un seul de mes sujets mourir. _

_- Mon roi…_

_- Toi non plus, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ce que je vais faire, je dois le faire seul, au péril de ma vie car c'est mon devoir de vous protéger jusqu'au bout. Toi, tu dois vivre, dernier représentant de ta race, ajouta-t-il alors que l'autre perdait connaissance. Vis, pour tes frères tombés au combat, Toshiya. »_

« Seigneur Enma ! Non ! Hurla le shinigami en se redressant. »

Sa respiration était rapide et son corps était couvert de transpiration. Encore et toujours ce même cauchemar, qui revenait continuellement comme une bribe de sa mémoire perdue, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais plus. Il avait pourtant tout essayé mais ses souvenirs d'avant et pendant la guerre des Mondes, semblaient être définitivement effacés. C'était comme si, une force supérieure lui interdisait l'accès à son passé. Il aurait pu faire une croix définitivement dessus, malheureusement ce cauchemar le hantait et le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, l'obligeant à faire des efforts pour parvenir vainement à se rappeler d'un détail. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir du visage de celui qu'il appelait ''son roi''. Mais cette fois-ci, chose étrange, à son réveil, il avait hurlé le nom d'Enma. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Quel était donc le rapport avec Kaoru ? À sa connaissance, ce dernier n'avait jamais eu les cheveux de couleur rouge. D'ailleurs, Kaoru était tout sauf une créature issu de ce monde ou même de son monde, même s'il ne pouvait définir ce dernier. En effet, celui qui portait actuellement le titre d'Enma n'était rien de plus qu'un humain, un simple humain dont la vertu de l'âme, lui avait ouvert les portes du paradis sans aucune condition. C'était à l'époque de la guerre des mondes. À la fin du conflit, il fallait choisir quelqu'un qui assumerait la lourde tache de juge des âmes. Il fallait une créature impartiale qui pourrait arbitrer les conflits entre l'Enfer et les Cieux. Kaoru, qui portait à l'époque un tout autre nom, avait été nommé à cette lourde tache et le corps des shinigami avait été constitué afin de le seconder dans ses responsabilités plus qu'importante. Mais qu'en était-il de ceux qui avaient précédé Kaoru à la charge de Juge suprême ? Personne n'en savait rien. L'information ne figurait nulle part, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché car avant d'être shinigami, Toshiya n'était rien car il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Pas d'enfance, pas de famille, pas d'amis. Sa vie avait commencé un matin, ici sous les ordres d'Enma. Il avait été logique pour lui, de vouloir connaître l'histoire de son monde. Celui-ci, commençait avec la fin de la guerre entre les Cieux et l'Enfer. C'était un peu comme ce qu'il y avait eu avant, n'avait pas d'intérêt ou n'avait pas existé. _Un peu comme moi…_

OoOoO

_Les Enfers :_

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts, les longs cheveux de l'ange endormi dont la tête reposait sur ses cuisses. S'il le fallait, il le veillerait autant que cela serait nécessaire, dans cette serre, à l'abri des regards. De petits animaux s'étaient regroupés autour de l'ange endormi, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage, mais Hakuei était confiant, Sugizo ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

« Je suis heureux, finit par murmurer faiblement l'ange qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis heureux de me réveiller dans tes bras.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux, répondit le démon avec une pointe de gêne mêlée à une certaine timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Sugizo lui sourit avant de lever la main vers lui pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts.

« Merci, de me protéger.

- C'est naturel.

- Mais je te cause tellement de soucis. Excuse-moi, Hakuei.

- Non Sugizo, répliqua Hakuei en lui saisissant la main pour embrasser ses délicats doigts. Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai choisi d'être près de toi, mon ange déchu.

- Initialement, j'étais un ange, déclara Sugizo avec un léger sourire. Je suis ensuite devenu un démon et mes ailes sont devenues sombres. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Raphaël en est la cause. Son coup de sabre a provoqué chez moi comme une réminiscence de mon état initiale. Mais le procédé n'est pas parfait, Hakuei. Raphaël a provoqué cela chez moi, ou par mégarde, ou de manière incomplète, volontairement ou involontairement. Il faut que je lui parle. Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Non, il va bien. Je l'ai renvoyé sur Terre.

- Tu as bien fait. S'il était resté plus longtemps ici, il aurait été obligé de se dévoiler et Yoshiki l'aurait découvert. Mais dieu merci, grâce à toi, il va bien.

- Et hide aussi, déclara Hakuei.

- Hide ? Balbutia Sugizo en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est foutu de nous pendant près de deux siècles. Hide est vivant, enfin d'une certaine manière. Je l'ai croisé dans le corps d'un gamin. Si son corps n'est plus, son âme n'a rien perdu.

- Mon dieu ! hide est en vie… »

Sugizo porta une main à ses lèvres pour tenter de retenir un sanglot qui éclata tout de même. Devant tant de sensibilité et de fragilité, Hakuei ne put que le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il va bien.

- Oui, je m'en doute, répondit Hakuei en souriant tristement. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. »

Surpris par cette dernière réplique, Sugizo l'interrogea du regard, mais le démon détourna les yeux. Il le détacha de lui puis se leva et marcha un peu, toujours en lui tournant le dos. Devant ce comportement soudain, Sugizo se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il semblait hésiter. Finalement, il se leva et déclara tout en se rapprochant de lui :

« Oui, je tiens beaucoup à hide. Il est mon meilleur ami. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert yeux sur le monde et c'est grâce à lui que je suis descendu en Enfer pour la première fois. C'est à cette occasion que j'ai renoncé définitivement à mes ailes blanches pour devenir un démon à mon tour. Hide est un modèle pour moi, il me fait presque office de père spirituel. Alors s'il te plait n'en soit pas jaloux. »

Tout dans déclarant ces derniers mot, il passa ses bras blancs, autour des épaules du démon et le serra tendrement contre lui.

« Car dans le fond, tu sais bien qui est-ce que j'aime vraiment, ajouta-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille d'Hakuei qui se figea de surprise. »

OoOoO

_Le Royaume Céleste :_

« Général Yoshiki ? Votre réunion… »

Kamijo s'arrêta net. La pièce était vide. Yoshiki n'était pas dans son bureau. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir par la porte, sinon il serait inévitablement passé devant lui, car au-delà du long couloir se trouvait son bureau devant lequel il fallait passer pour se rendre dans une autre pièce des appartements du Généralissime. Peut-être était-il sorti par la fenêtre ? Mais pour quelle raison aurait-il fait cela ? Kamijo fronça les sourcils tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Soudain, des sanglots attirèrent son attention. Inquiet, l'ange se dirigea vers le balcon et découvrit avec surprise une petite fille, qui observait l'horizon en pleurant.

« Elohim-sama, balbutia l'aide-de-camps du Généralissime. »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux pleins de larme dans les siens. Kamijo fut touché au point qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, malheureusement il n'en avait pas le droit. Elohim-sama était une créature sacrée que seul Yoshiki était autorisé à toucher.

« Elohim-sama, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce, tout en s'approchant de la petite fille.

- C'est Yo-chan… il… il est parti.

- Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt. Ne vous en faite pas Elohim-sama. »

L'enfant lui fit un non de la tête. Ce geste noua l'estomac de Kamijo qui le prit pour un mauvais présage. Si on dit souvent que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, cette phrase prenait tout son sens avec Elohim-sama.

« Yo-chan est parti et il va encore être triste. Il ne fait que des choses tristes depuis qu'il est fâché avec Raphinou. Mais moi, je veux à nouveau jouer avec Yo-chan et Raphinou.

- C'est impossible, Elohim-sama, murmura Kamijo en s'accroupissant face à elle. Raphaël est mort depuis deux siècles.

- Pourquoi vous dîtes tous ça ? Moi je sais que To-chan est vivant, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. »

D'abord surpris, Kamijo finit par prendre une profonde inspiration afin de maîtriser les sentiments contradictoires qui naissaient en lui, à cette révélation. Si Elohim-sama lui disait que Raphaël était toujours en vie, cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

« Mais alors… le général ne l'a pas tué, balbutia Kamijo pour lui-même.

- Pourquoi tu veux que mon Yo-chan tue son meilleur ami ? »

Kamijo acquiesça bien que cet argument n'était pas convainquant de son point de vu.

« Après tout, je les ais créé, pour qu'ils soient comme des frères, déclara soudainement Elohim-sama d'une voix qui n'avait rien de celle d'une petite fille. »

Kamijo sursauta à cette parole. L'expression de sa maîtresse avait quelque chose d'inquiétante. Sur son visage de petite fille, s'était également dessiné une expression dure et sûre.

« Mon Dieu ! s'exclama l'ange en se jetant à ses pieds. Pardonnez mon incrédulité, je ne mérite pas d'être un ange.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi Kami-chan ? demanda la petite fille qui avait retrouvé sa candeur et son innocence. »

*****

Un dossier venait de lui être porté. Il provenait des Enfers et plus exactement, de la Grande Bibliothèque du Savoir. C'était Shinya qui comme promis, lui avait envoyé une copie du rapport qu'il allait retransmettre à Satan. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à en informer Nao qui était un ange des plus respectables, en qui le conservateur avait une confiance toute particulière, presque aveugle. C'était sans doute le cas de tous ceux avec qui, Nao était amené à travailler et il était un ange respecté dans son service où beaucoup l'admirait pour son talent, son sang-froid et sa dévotion envers Dieu. Si le combat avait été l'une de ses spécialités, il aurait sans doute pu rivaliser avec Yoshiki en personne. Malheureusement, Nao n'était pas un grand combattant du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours dit et laissé entendre. De toute façon, ils vivaient dans une paix relative où les bêtes de combat comme le feu général hide, n'avait pas leur place. Aujourd'hui, les Cieux, l'Enfer et le monde des shinigami, étaient devenus de véritable bureaucratie, dans lesquelles des créatures telles que Hakuei, passaient plus de temps à remplir et signer des dossiers qu'à utiliser leur sabre. Les mondes avaient changé et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir remettre en cause cette harmonie… sauf peut-être le retour d'un certain sabre maléfique, qui deux cent plus tôt, avait bien faillit renverser l'ordre établi.

« Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant dedans ? Chuchota une voix suave à son oreille. »

Nao retint petit un rire tout en souriant légèrement. L'autre était apparu derrière lui, comme par magie, sans même avoir poussé la porte qui était sous ses yeux et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais Die n'utilisait que rarement les portes, il avait d'autre entrée et savait en user pour surprendre ses victimes préférées.

« J'aurais pu te le fournir, déclara le roux en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de Nao. »

L'ange se redressa et s'adossa à son siège tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il observa Die un moment du regard puis, toujours en souriant, il déclara :

« Cela n'aurait rien eu de drôle. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce que Satan commence à se méfier de toi. Sait-on jamais, avec tous ses fouineurs que compte mon service. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à tomber sur ce dossier par mégarde, et bien Shinya en sera le seul responsable. Bien sûr, je le défendrais en précisant que je l'ai contraint à m'en donner une copie.

- Nao, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, rétorqua Die en lui pinçant affectivement les joues. Tu es tellement diaboliquement intelligent. Je me demande parfois, si tu es bien un ange.

- Qui sait, répondit Nao d'un air énigmatique qui plut beaucoup à son vis-à-vis. »

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

Il faisait beau ce matin et une légère brise soufflait, soulevant à son grès les feuilles de l'arbre plus que centenaire qui leur faisait face. Les deux adolescents, allongés sur les tatamis, observaient ses grosses branches en silence. Il avait dû être témoin de beaucoup de chose et devait être le confident de tant d'évènement. Malheureusement, les arbres ne parlent pas et s'ils avaient pu, ils en auraient eu des choses à dire, après tout il s'en était passé des choses dans cette pièce. En y repensant, Toya n'aurait jamais cru que ce temple soit si vieux, bien qu'on le lui ait souvent répété. Il se demandait également quel lien unissait sa famille à hide. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais car le démon refusait de se manifester à lui ou même à Jun qui serrait toujours le sabre contre lui. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses semblait affecté par le silence du démon, peut-être parce qu'il avait cru avoir noué un lien solide avec lui. Cela dit, ce n'était pas pace qu'hide refusait de leur parler ou même de manifester sa présence, qu'il fallait en conclure qu'il n'était pas là. Et comment ne pourrait-il pas se trouver dans cette pièce ? Dans cette salle d'arme qui autrefois avait été un salon, celui attenant à sa chambre qui n'existait plus. Et pourtant, chaque fois que le démon fermait les yeux, il était capable de se souvenir de chaque élément qui avait composé ce temple, qui autrefois avait été sa maison ou plutôt leur maison…

« _**Je l'aimais.**_ »

Jun et Toya sursautèrent. Cette voix était sortie de nulle part. C'était comme si elle avait résonné directement dans leur esprit, au creux de leurs cœurs. Les deux garçons s'interrogèrent du regard, avant d'observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient seuls, seuls avec le sabre d'hide.

« _**Je l'aimais à en mourir. Moi, le démon hide. Le généralissime des Enfers.**_ »

Jun et Toya écarquillèrent les yeux et distinguèrent enfin une silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce. Son contour était flou, un peu comme celui d'un revenant. Mais n'était-ce pas un esprit ? Et en plein jour, il ne pouvait qu'être presqu'invisible. C'était une créature grande et très mince, presque trop maigre, dont le kimono noir semblait trop large, mais il se mariait si bien avec ses longs cheveux rouges. Son visage trop pâle, était rempli de tristesse et de douleur. La créature fantomatique vint s'asseoir entre les deux adolescents. Sans jamais les regarder, elle plongea son regard dans les feuillages de l'arbre puis repris :

« _**Mon plus grand et mon plus terrible secret, qui a également été la plus grande erreur de ma vie, fut d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de regret de toute mon existence. Mais j'ai promis, je lui ai promis de garder le silence. Je ne peux rien dire. Je ne peux que l'attendre, comme au premier jour, **_ajouta-t-il en glissant chacune de ses mains dans les cheveux des deux adolescents_**. Un démon qui aime un ange, **_murmura-t-il avec un tendre sourire_**, c'est une belle histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Et il fallait bien sûr, qu'elle finisse mal. **_

- C'est de Raphaël dont tu parles ? Celui qui t'as tué ? Questionna Jun qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire.

- _**Parce qu'il m'a abandonné**_, rectifia hide. _**Parce qu'il n'est jamais venu me chercher et que depuis tout ce temps, je l'attends ici, dans notre maison. **_

- Vous avez vécu ici, tous les deux ? s'étonna Toya

- Mais il t'a tué, non ? s'exclama Jun

- _**Il a fait bien plus que ça**_, murmura hide à son oreille. _**Ce que nous avons fait ensemble, on vous tuerait si vous veniez à l'apprendre.**_ _**Nous avons fait pires qu'Adam et Eve. Nous avons fait bien plus que manger le fruit défendus. Et si je vous le disais, vous vous feriez tuer pour emporter ce secret dans votre tombe. Vous devez également savoir qu'il y existe un homme, ou plutôt un ange redoutable. Il est pire que tout. Il faut s'en méfier bien plus que du diable, en qui vous pourrez trouver en temps utile, un précieux allié. Vous savez, les choses ne font que commencer. Je ne connais que trop bien les intrigues céleste pour affirmer sans me tromper que ce n'est que le début. Quant à votre ami, ne perdez pas espoir, s'ils se sont donnés la peine de le récupérer, ce n'est certainement pas pour le tuer. **_

- Qui est l'homme dont nous devons nous méfier ? Questionna Jun d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- _**Il s'appelle Yoshiki Hayashi, généralissime des Cieux. C'est la créature dont vous devrez le plus vous méfier. Mais en attendant mes amours, dormez.**_ »

Hide déposa un léger baiser sur leur tempe et peu à peu, les deux adolescents s'endormirent dans ses bras. Le démon ferma un moment les yeux puis pris une profonde inspiration.

« Alors comme ça, ils doivent se méfier de moi ? »

C'était une voix grave, teintée d'une pointe de mépris, qui provenait de derrière lui, de l'intérieur de la pièce. Hide ouvrit lentement les yeux mais ne se retourna pas. Il crispa légèrement ses mains sur les épaules des deux adolescents endormis contre lui.

« Tu donnes dans le sentimentalismes maintenant ? Se moqua le nouveau venu en s'approchant de lui.

- _**Et toi ? Depuis quand descends-tu sur Terre ? C'est la première fois en deux cents ans que tu viens me voir. Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me tuer de tes propres mains?**_

- Non, je lui ais promis que je ne te toucherais pas, sauf si tu m'y obligeais et s'il ne respectait pas notre arrangement.

- **Votre arrangement,** murmura hide avec amertume. _**Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Yoshiki ? Pourquoi un archange comme toi, est-il venu ici**_ ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce qui vient de se passer en Enfer ne te suffit pas ?

- _**Cet homme n'est pas Raphaël. S'il l'avait été, tu crois que j'aurais laissé Sugizo lever la main sur lui ? **_

- C'est peut-être justement pour ça, que tu l'as laissé faire. Enfin, si ce n'est pas Raphaël, alors tout ira bien. Si c'est vraiment lui, je finirais ce que j'ai commencé la dernière fois.

- _**Ce que tu es rancunier Yoshiki…**_

- Non, je vais simplement reprendre ce qui me revient de droit, hide. Ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû me prendre et qui aurait dû m'appartenir pour toujours. »

Un léger sourire s'imprima sur le visage de Yoshiki. Il n'y avait là, rien de bien sain surtout pour un ange. Ce qu'hide put lire dans ses yeux à cet instant, c'était beaucoup de rancune et un désire de vengeance inassouvie. Yoshiki avait beaucoup changé, il n'était plus cet ange vertueux qu'il avait connu deux cents ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui ou plutôt depuis la trahison de Raphaël, il n'était plus qu'une créature vile, capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins égoïstes. Il avait été jusqu'à descendre sur terre, pour vérifier de ses yeux, si cet homme était réellement Raphaël. Du plus profond de son cœur, hide espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas et que Yoshiki reparte bredouille à ses nobles occupations célestes. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, ses vœux ne seraient pas réalisés car il n'était qu'un démon dont le cœur avait été souillé par les doigts magique d'un ange d'une pureté exceptionnelle. _Raphaël…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

_Les Enfers :_

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures et enfin les jours. Le temps semblait ne pas exister dans cette cellule où elle était cloitrée pour une période indéterminée. On lui apportait ses repas à heures fixes, c'était sans doute la seule chose qui lui permettait de se repérer, bien qu'elle n'y tienne pas compte. À dire vrai, sa détention l'importait peu. Elle méritait son sort et si elle devait avoir un souhait, c'était que son frère obtienne grâce auprès de Satan. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait aucune nouvelle et commençait à craindre le pire. L'ignorance et l'attente, étaient sans aucun doute les pires châtiments qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. Si elle avait eu l'opportunité de revenir en arrière, elle choisirait le même destin. Celui d'aller chercher son frère sur Terre, même si le prix à payer était sa vie, son rang et son honneur.

Un bruit. Il était léger et à peine perceptible. Il y avait aussi cette présence qu'elle ressentait soudainement dans la pièce. Ténétria ouvrit enfin les yeux et scruta l'obscurité sans parvenir à voir qui que ce soit. Finalement, une respiration lui chatouilla l'oreille et lui glaça le sang. Quand et comment s'était-il glissé derrière elle ?

« Bonjour Général Ténétria, murmura l'autre dans un large sourire. »

*****

La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. Un courant d'air glacé lui donna la chair de poule, mais il se reprit rapidement. Depuis qu'il était descendu dans les sous-sols des appartements de son frère, la température avait considérablement chuté, le décor avait également beaucoup changé. Kiyoharu avait tenté de le mener en bateau, mais Kyo ne s'était pas laissé distraire et manipuler par ce démon qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce fut donc avec résignation, que son aîné le guida jusqu'à cette cellule particulièrement humide et lugubre. Si Kyo n'était pas un démon, il n'aurait pas pu voir à travers l'obscurité opaque, le corps enchainé au mur. Une faible respiration se faisait entendre et le rassura. Mikaru était en vie mais il semblait être dans un sale état.

« Tu vois, je ne l'ai pas tué, déclara Kiyoharu en étouffant un petit rire. »

Kyo qui était entré dans la cellule, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Son frère s'était appuyé contre le chambranle et l'observait avec amusement. Décidemment, les années et les siècles ne l'avaient pas changé, non, il était même pire qu'avant.

« J'imagine que tu ne restes pas pour diner, reprit le plus vieux.

- Non, rétorqua froidement Kyo en commençant à détacher Mikaru de ses chaines qui le retenaient au mur.

- Je me demande bien, comment tu as obtenu grâce pour ce déserteur. Je serais curieux de découvrir le prix que tu as payé à Satan mais surtout pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ce misérable.

- Tu serais surpris d'apprendre qu'il ne m'a rien demandé en échange.

- Vraiment ? fit Kiyoharu avec scepticisme.

- Oui, confirma Kyo en passant à côté lui. »

Mikaru était conscient, mais il n'était pas en mesure de se déplacer seul, aussi Kyo l'aida à marcher pour sortir de sa cellule mais aussi pour quitter ces lieux et l'Enfer par la même occasion. Le shinigami avait passé un bras autour du garçon et le guidait dans ses pas, sous le regard attentif de Kiyoharu qui se demandait ce que Satan pouvait encore manigancer. Après tout, le diable ne travaille jamais gratuitement et ne donne pas dans la charité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'intérêt de Satan se trouvait dans la survit de ce misérable déserteur dont il lui avait lui-même confié la vie un peu plus tôt. À quoi donc, le diable était-il en train de jouer? Était-il lunatique à ce point ? Ou bien ses plans avaient-ils changés en cours de route ? Il avait peut-être tout simplement prévu ces évènements depuis longtemps. Si c'était vrai, Kiyoharu se montrerait plus attentif aux prochains évènements…

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? Balbutia faiblement le jeune démon qui se laissait docilement guider.

- En sécurité, répondit simplement le shinigami.

- Vous… vous êtes Kyo-sama ? »

Kyo ne répondit pas car Mikaru avait déjà perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Le shinigami poussa un court soupir puis le plaça sur son dos pour le porter et l'emmener très loin de son frère.

*****

« C'est une plaisanterie, lâcha Hakuei qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. »

La surprise était de taille et s'il n'avait pas été un démon, il n'aurait certainement pas pu soutenir l'atroce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Les gardes n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu et Ténétria n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pu résister à son agresseur. Du moins, ce qui restait de sa dépouille laissait à penser qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire, pas même fuir face au danger. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas n'importe quel démon. Elle avait été un général et son grade suffisait à témoigner de sa puissance. Alors que diable s'était-il passé ici ? Qui avait eu l'impudence de tuer un prisonnier en attente de jugement ? Mais surtout, quel genre de créature pouvait tuer un général avec une telle facilité ? Hakuei ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou excité. Après tout, il ne s'était pas produit d'évènement de ce genre depuis bien longtemps et il sentait son sang de guerrier bouillir dans ses veines. Mais en attendant, il devait prévenir Satan de ce qui venait de se produire et attendre ses ordres avant d'agir.

« Si c'est Satan que tu cherches, tu risques de le chercher longtemps, murmura une voix dans le creux de son oreille, comme si elle avait deviné ses intentions.

- Die…, grommela le général sans se retourner. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qui était derrière lui. Il n'y avait que Die qui puisse apparaître et disparaître comme par magie. D'ailleurs, le démon paierait cher pour connaître le secret du roux. Comment était-il capable d'un tel prodige ? Mais surtout, qui était-il réellement ? En tout cas, il n'appartenait à aucune race qui lui était connu. Était-il lui aussi, à l'image de Cerbère, une créature dont la race s'était éteinte pendant la guerre des mondes ? C'était possible. Satan en avait ramassé des chatons perdus après ce carnage. Alors pourquoi pas Die ? Cela expliquerait sans doute son dévouement envers le diable en personne. Quoi que Die n'était apparu qu'après la prétendue mort d'hide. Mais il n'y avait aucun lien avec. Et puis aujourd'hui, il y avait le corps de Ténétria qui avait subit le même sort que celui d'hide…

« Où est Satan ? Questionna Hakuei en se retournant.

- Qui sait ? Il faudrait demander à sa secrétaire, répondit malicieusement le roux. »

Hakuei retint une injure en serrant des dents. Ce type l'exaspérait chaque jour un peu plus. Malheureusement, il était le petit toutou de Satan et il était interdit de lever la main sur lui.

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

« Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Hurla une grosse voix qui le tira de leur profond sommeil. »

Jun et Toya se réveillèrent sur sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et prêt à exploser. Si leurs cœurs purent tenir le choc, Taiji explosa littéralement de rage. Il les attrapa par l'oreille et les tira hors du temple sans tenir compte des gémissements de douleur des adolescents qui le suppliaient de les lâcher, ce qui était mal connaître ce grand sadique qui prenait à malin plaisir à les faire souffrir pour les punir de leur paraisse.

« Alors comme ça, on dort toute la journée et on ne vient même pas nous filer un coup de main à la serre ? Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? Bande de parasite ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous deux, hein ? »

Taiji ne les lâcha qu'une fois hors des terres sacrés. Au pied du grand escalier qui conduisait aux différents temples, était garée une petite camionnette à l'arrière de laquelle étaient entassées plusieurs caisses remplis de fleur fraîche.

« Reita et Yuzu sont déjà à la maison, déclara le père de famille en prenant le volant. Dépêchez-vous de monter bande de sales gosses.

- Mais pourquoi moi aussi je dois venir ? Gémit Toya.

- Tu veux t'en prendre une autre peut-être ? J'ai déjà vu avec ta grand-mère, alors dépêche-toi de monter avant que je ne t'attrape par la peau des fesses. »

Devant la menace réelle de Taiji, Toya se dépêcha de rejoindre le siège libre à côté de Jun qui depuis longtemps s'était résigné à rentrer à la maison sous la conduite de son très cher père.

OoOoO

_Le Royaume Céleste :_

La nuit commençait à tomber et le ciel revêtait lentement son manteau étoilé. Il faisait suffisamment bon dehors pour contempler les beautés de la nuit, depuis le balcon, sans avoir besoin d'être trop couvert. Et quand bien même, la sensation de froid contre sa peau lui était agréable. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la créatrice de ces sensations si merveilleuse qui nous font nous sentir en vie ? Et elle chérissait chacune d'elle, tout comme elle aimait chaque créature qui était née de sa personne. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur son ventre plat qui n'enfanterait jamais plus. Un léger sourire rempli d'une certaine tristesse se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'en voulait pas à Yoshiki pour ses actes. Elle l'avait sans aucun doute trop gâté.

« Vous allez finir par attraper froid, Elohim-sama, déclara la voix d'un homme. »

Il posa son manteau noir sur ses frêles épaules puis il lui fit un baisemain en même temps qu'une révérence.

« Et je n'aimerais pas que votre état de santé n'empire, ajouta-t-il sans oser relever la tête vers elle. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui le fit se redresser. Elle s'approcha alors très près de lui et caressa tendrement son visage en déclarant :

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin venu me voir. »

Elle lui prit les mains et les scruta attentivement. Il se tendit légèrement et voulut les retirer mais il n'osa pas terminer son geste. De toute façon, il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Quand, ces mains cesseront d'être souillée par le sang ? Quand cesseras-tu de te faire du mal ?

- Je ne fais que porter ma croix, répondit-il en retirant doucement ses mains. »

Elle l'implora du regard et il détourna le sien tout en s'écartant d'elle pour marcher jusqu'à la porte du balcon. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre et vit Kamijo endormi sur un canapé avec un livre pour enfant dans les mains.

« J'imagine que son sommeil n'est pas naturel, déclara-t-il.

- Je savais que tu viendrais me voir et que tu souhaiterais que notre entretien se fasse sans témoin.

- Oui, mais il le saura bien assez tôt. La rumeur ne tardera pas à précéder le rapport qui est en train de s'écrire en Enfer.

- Ténétria est morte, déclara Elohim.

- J'ai été stupide de vouloir vous l'annoncer puisque vous savez déjà tout.

- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir me voir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Mais je t'en pris, prend soin de toi…»

L'autre se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de commencer à disparaître, comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion. Son image était encore transparente lorsqu'Elohim tendit la main vers lui. Elle le traversa. Il n'était déjà plus là.

« Die…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait complètement. »

*****

Saga crispa ses doigts sur le document qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était sans doute une erreur ! Et pourtant, le communiquait provenait bien des Enfers et était signé de la main d'Hakuei. Hiroto, qui le lui avait apporté sans le lire, l'interrogea du regard mais à cet instant, il n'existait plus pour Saga qui ne faisait que fixer ces lignes dans lesquelles ont annoncé aux hautes instances, la mort du général Ténétria. Les circonstances du décès n'étaient pas mentionnées, mais cela ne pouvait qu'être de mauvais augures. D'ailleurs, cet évènement ne faisait que s'ajouter aux précédents sans qu'une réelle corrélation puisse être établie.

« Saga-sama ? S'inquiéta Hiroto. »

Son supérieur ne l'entendit même pas et passa à côté de lui en courant pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, le bureau de Nao. Sans même frapper à la porte, Saga se précipita à l'intérieur. Surpris, le directeur du département de surveillance du monde des humains, l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, Saga lui mit sous le nez le document qu'on venait de leur envoyer. Nao le parcourut rapidement des yeux puis ouvrit la lettre qui était jointe et scellée. Intrigué, Saga l'observa avec inquiétude et pour cause, à mesure que Nao la lisait, son visage se faisait plus sombre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déclara :

« Je veux que tu te rendes immédiatement sur les lieux. Tu seconderas le responsable de cette enquête. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te préciser que c'est une affaire d'une extrême gravité.

- Ténétria-sama s'est vraiment fait tuer ? Balbutia Saga d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui, répondit Nao d'un air sombre tout en croisant les bras. L'Enfer me demande leur envoyer un agent afin d'enquêter sur cette sombre affaire. Et c'est toi que je vais envoyer là bas.

- Qui mènera l'enquête ?

- Un shinigami. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

OoOoO

_Le monde des shinigami :_

Une certaine agitation régnait dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal. Les allé et venu étaient plus fréquent que d'habitude, parfois une voix s'élevait alors que quelqu'un d'autre courrait. Tout ce remue-ménage finit par agacer Kaoru qui pesta tout en portant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres. Toshiya, qui était assis face à lui dans son bureau, l'observait avec un certain amusement. Enma ne s'était visiblement pas remis du départ de Kyo pour les Enfers mais il ne semblait pas non plus au courant que le blond n'y était plus. Enfin, si Kaoru n'abordait pas le sujet, Toshiya ne le ferait pas et garderait pour lui ces précieuses informations qui pourraient pourtant changer l'humeur du Juge suprême de l'au-delà et lui rendre son sourire par la même occasion. Seulement, se mêlait de la vie sentimental de cet homme relevait du suicide, aussi Toshiya n'aborda pas le sujet Kyo, mais plutôt celui Ténétria.

« Arrête de boire autant, tu vas vraiment finir comme Satan.

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, rétorqua Kaoru en finissant d'un trait son verre. Que ce soit ces foutus anges ou ces maudits démons, ils finiront par avoir ma peau à cause de toutes leurs conneries. Et comme d'hab', qui c'est qui ramasse ? C'est bibi ! Je vais finir par démissionner, comme ça pour une fois, c'est moi qui les mettrais dans la merde !

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça, répondit calmement Toshiya. Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ce qui vient de se passer ?

- J'en sais rien justement ! J'ai reçu un mot doux d'Hakuei me demandant de lui envoyer un shinigami pour enquêter sur la mort de Ténétria. Je sais que le Bureau de Surveillance du Monde des Humains doit aussi dépêcher un enquêteur.

- Mais tu ne sais pas qui ?

- Et j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Je vois. En tout cas, moi je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi c'est LUI que tu as choisi. »

Kaoru ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer longuement Toshiya dont le visage se fit un peu plus sombre devant cette réponse silencieuse.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire Kaoru ?

- Je sais…

- Cette histoire va finir en règlement de compte si c'est LUI qui s'en mêle !

- Je sais déjà tout ça ! hurla Kaoru en renversant tout ce qu'il avait sur son bureau. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette faveur… »

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

Agilité et talent. C'était les deux premiers mots qui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il l'observait. Il était là, seul au milieu de la scène, assis sur un tabouret, sa guitare à la main et sa cigarette pendue aux lèvres. Entre deux morceaux, il s'emparait de sa bouteille de Jack Daniel's dont il buvait de grande gorgée. L'alcool ne semblait pas avoir d'effet néfaste sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de fausse note dans son jeu qui semblait parfait. Ce soir, c'était lui qui animait le bar. Il était encore tôt et les quelques clients déjà présents, se délectaient de sa musique reposante qui les faisait rêver à des jours meilleurs. L'ambiance était mélancolique mais la tristesse qui se dégageait de ses mélodies n'avait rien de pesant. Chacun appréciait ce moment reposant tout comme lui, appréciait l'atmosphère étrange de ce bar où il mettait les pieds pour la première fois.

La porte du bar venait de s'ouvrir sur un nouveau client qu'Heath n'avait encore jamais vu. Il n'était pas d'ici, ni de cette ville, ni de ce monde. L'espace d'un instant, le barman eut peur des raisons qui poussaient cette créature à venir dans son antre. Finalement, l'étranger se contenta de s'asseoir au bar et de commander une bière, comme le ferait n'importe quel humain, bien qu'il n'en soit pas un.

« On se connaît, non ? fit l'inconnu lorsqu'Heath posa sa bière face à lui.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit simplement le barman en le considérant avec une attention toute particulière.

- Commandant Heath, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Le barman se crispa et la pâleur soudaine de son visage, trahit ses émotions. L'autre se contenta de sourire tout en trempant ses lèvres dans sa bière.

« Rassurez-vous, reprit l'autre, je ne suis pas ici pour vous. C'est un hasard si je vous trouve sur ma route Commandant. Vous devez sans doute vous demander comment je vous connais ? »

Heath ne répondit pas, mais détailla un peu plus son vis-à-vis. Il était plutôt petit et son visage lui disait bien quelque chose, mais à cause de sa capuche, Heath ne pouvait pas bien le distinguer. Finalement, l'étranger l'enleva en déclarant :

« Vous ne devez sans doute pas vous rappeler de moi. Vous n'étiez pas encore commandant à l'époque. Vous étiez l'un de mes professeurs à l'école des shinigami.

- Kyo…, balbutia Heath. Tu es le démon Kyo. »


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

_Les Enfers :_

Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce et une odeur irrespirable lui brûlait les narines. Ça sentait la mort mais aussi quelque chose se rapprochant de la décomposition. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que Ténétria était morte, cependant, son cadavre était déjà en pleine putréfaction. Elle était méconnaissable et n'avait plus rien du grand général qu'elle avait été. La première chose que Saga eut envie de faire en entrant dans la cellule, fut de vomir et il dut faire un grand effort sur lui-même pour retenir son dégout. Il se contenta de tousser à gorge déployée tout en grimaçant. Hakuei, qui l'avait introduit dans la cellule, le regardait avec indifférence. Nao lui avait envoyé un neutre. Quelqu'un qui n'avait ni connu la Guerre des mondes, ni l'épisode hide. Saga était trop jeune à l'époque et ne devait en avoir que de vagues échos sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Hakuei n'avait lui aussi eu que la version officiel. Aujourd'hui, il avait un élément de plus, qu'il était seul à détenir puisqu'il avait vu de ses yeux, l'âme du feu généralissime dans le corps d'un gamin qu'il avait renvoyé sur Terre. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un découvrait qu'hide était réellement vivant ? Que feraient Satan et Yoshiki ? Il préférait ne pas y penser et puis, il avait promis à Sugizo de garder le secret, sur hide mais aussi sur Raphaël.

« Quelle horreur, murmura Saga en détournant les yeux du corps. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

C'était une voix grave qui provenait de la porte restée ouverte. Saga sursauta en l'entendant et se retourna pour découvrir un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient de cette même couleur, peut-être même son cœur… Lorsque Saga l'aperçut, il fut parcouru d'un mystérieux frisson. Il y avait chez ce shinigami, quelque chose d'effrayant. Peut-être parce qu'au plus profond de ses yeux se lisaient la haine et le désire de vengeance. C'était un regard qu'Hakuei aimait par-dessus tout. Finalement, Enma lui avait au moins envoyé quelqu'un de compétant car Saga ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression avec ses airs de bureaucrate pudique et frêle.

« Je suis Tora, le shinigami que le seigneur Enma vous envoie pour enquêter sur la mort du général Ténétria. C'est moi qui vais diriger cette enquête. J'imagine que vous êtes l'envoyé du Bureau de Surveillance du Monde des Humains ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Saga.

- Oui, je suis Saga, répondit l'ange en voulant lui serrer la main mais l'autre l'ignora et avança vers Hakuei.

- Général, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls. Pour le bon déroulement, je vous demanderais de nous laisser. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on dise que nos conclusions on était guidé par votre main.

- Naturellement, répondit le général en s'inclinant. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans mon bureau. »

Sur ces mots, Hakuei les quitta en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle fut close, Saga s'en approcha afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. C'était stupide de sa part d'imaginer cela, mais il se sentait plus rassuré après avoir vérifié qu'ils pourraient sortir d'ici sans encombre, le moment venu.

« Et maintenant ? fit l'ange en se tournant vers son nouveau coéquipier.

- On examine le corps et la pièce, répondit le shinigami.

- Je n'ai jamais fais ça auparavant, soupira Saga.

- Moi non plus et c'est justement pour ça que nous avons été choisis.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'ils espèrent tous que notre enquête n'aboutira à rien, répondit Tora en se penchant sur le corps. Mais je compte bien sortir les squelettes des placards et faire un peu de ménage dans ces mondes. »

Saga ne répondit pas, mais il sentit à la façon de parler de Tora, qu'il prenait cette enquête très à cœur, comme s'il y était personnellement impliqué. D'ailleurs, son nouveau coéquipier semblait cacher un profond secret. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux qui réclamaient vengeance…

OoOoO

_Le monde des humains :_

Son dernier morceau s'acheva sous une pluie d'applaudissement. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et le bar s'était rempli. Pata se leva, salua son public puis posa sa guitare contre son tabouret et ramassa sa bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Après en avoir bu une grande gorgée, il descendit de la petite estrade et rejoignit le bar où Kyo l'attendait. Un sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres du shinigami qui était accoudé au comptoir et qui dégustait sa deuxième bière. Lorsque Pata arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et se issa sur le tabouret à côté du sien avant de lui demander :

« Comment tu m'as trouvé, mon garçon ?

- Instinct, répondit simplement Kyo.

- Moi je parlerais plutôt de vampire. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo alors que Pata souriait légèrement et tranquillement, prenant son air de vieux sage qui entretient son art dans le fond de sa bouteille presque vide.

« Une autre pour le vieux, déclara Kyo en désignant la bouteille vide de Pata. »

Heath regarda Kyo d'un drôle d'air avant de poser un regard inquiet sur Pata. Ce dernier ne semblait ni choqué ni froissé par l'appellation. Le barman s'exécuta alors et posa une bouteille pleine devant le guitariste qui s'empressa de terminer la sienne pour commencer la nouvelle.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien dit à ma secrétaire. Elle n'aime pas que je traîne dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle dit que c'est mauvais pour mon image.

- Et elle a raison. »

Pata retint un petit rire avant de lui demander :

« Que puis-je pour toi, gamin ? »

Kyo se retourna vers le bar tout en s'asseyant correctement sur son siège. Il plongea son regard dans sa bière et se perdit un moment dans ses pensées. Heath, qui les observait du coin de l'œil, semblait inquiet, mais il n'osa pas s'approcher d'eux.

« Il se passe de drôle de chose ces derniers temps…

- J'ai appris pour Ténétria, coupa Pata.

- Décidément, rien ne t'échappe, même ici, soupira Kyo.

- Les nouvelles vont tout simplement trop vite pour être maîtrisée.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre vieil alcoolique qui gratte sa guitare quelques soirs dans un bar d'une petite ville de province, pourrait faire ? »

Kyo le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il était partagé entre exaspération et agacement. Il détestait quand Pata jouait aux imbéciles avec lui. Malheureusement, que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était le vieux qui fixait les règles du jeu et où qu'il aille, Kyo était sur son terrain.

« Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, déclara Pata en se levant. »

Le guitariste adressa un sourire rassurant à Heath qui craignait déjà le pire. Mais si Pata lui murmurait silencieusement que tout aller bien, il ne pouvait que se soumettre à son jugement. Après tout, c'était lui le maître du jeu. Kyo se laissa guider vers une porte réservée au personnel de l'établissement. Il suivit Pata dans un couloir mal éclairé qui se terminait sur une porte entrouverte. Le plus vieux la poussa mais resta dans l'encadrement. Curieux, Kyo regarda par dessus son épaule. La pièce ressemblait à une loge mal aménagée. Il y avait un vieux canapé dans lequel était allongé un jeune homme qui n'avait rien d'un être humain. Il sentait même le vampire. À ses côtés, se trouvait un visage bien connu du shinigami. Kaz semblait en pleine forme et le voir ainsi lui faisait chaud au cœur. Assis sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse, se trouvait également une personne qu'il connaissait depuis peu. C'était un ange, c'était Shou, et lui aussi semblait bien aller.

« Alors vous n'êtes pas allé en Enfer finalement, déclara Kyo en entrant. »

Pata s'effaça pour le laisser passer, puis referma la porte sur Kyo lorsqu'il fut entré, et reprit le chemin du bar pour aller finir sa bouteille adorée qui l'attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« On a été refoulé à l'entrée, déclara Kaz.

- Et lui ? Questionna Kyo en désignant Shou du regard.

- Je suis un otage, répondit l'ange en haussant les épaules.

- Et ce gosse ? demanda le shinigami en désignant cette fois Hyde.

- Il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller depuis qu'on est arrivé. Il n'a aucune blessure interne ou externe. Il dort tout simplement, expliqua Kaz.

- Toi, t'as l'air plutôt en forme, déclara Kyo en allumant une cigarette qu'il avait sorti d'une de ses poches.

- Comme un ressuscité, déclara Kaz. »

Kyo l'interrogea du regard mais pour toute réponse, le vampire déboutonna simplement sa chemise pour laisser apparaître une belle cicatrice. Kyo fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour toucher du bout des doigts la marque laissée par le sabre de Sugizo.

« Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé après que je vous ais guidé jusqu'à la porte ? déclara Kyo en tirant une chaise vers lui. »

*****

Un léger soupir traversa les lèvres de Jun qui se tenait dans l'allée du jardin. L'adolescent contemplait sa maison tout en souriant légèrement. Il était réellement de retour. Ce matin, il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais à présent que ses idées étaient plus clairs et qu'il avait la confirmation que tout ceci était vrai, il appréciait d'avantage son chez lui, un lieu où il était en sécurité. D'ailleurs, si les choses avaient mal tourné en Enfer, il aurait pu ne jamais revenir ici, dans la maison où il avait grandit. Toya l'avait rejoint sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas le perturbait dans son retour aux sources. Jun avait besoin de ce petit moment bien à lui. Taiji pour sa part, était en train de garer la camionnette dans le garage. Préalablement, ils avaient déchargé les caisses de fleurs dans la boutique et à présent, ils allaient pouvoir diner en famille. Et cette famille, Toya y tenait car c'était à leur côté qu'il avait grandi, lui dont les parents étaient morts il y a bien longtemps, et qui n'avait eu que sa grand-mère à ses côtés dans le sanctuaire familiale.

« On y va ? Finit par murmurer Toya. »

Jun acquiesça tout en adressant un léger sourire à son ami d'enfance, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la pousser, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. À cet instant, un masse leur sauta dessus et les fit tomber tout les deux à la renverse.

« Mes chéris ! Vous m'avez manqué ! J'étais super inquiet pour vous ! »

Une langue visqueuse leur lécha à chacun la joue alors qu'un visage se frottait à eux. Lorsque Jun et Toya se remirent quelque peu de cette épouvantable chute et qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux pour les poser sur leur agresseur, ils crurent avoir une crise cardiaque. En effet, installé confortablement sur eux, se trouvait Tusk, qui leur souriait à pleine dent.

« Tusk ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Wouf, fit le Cerbère avant de leur lécher à nouveau les joues.

- C'est dégueulasse, rétorqua Toya en s'essuyant la joue.

- Mais… mais tu fous quoi là ? Tusk ! Balbutia Jun toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

- Oh ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre nouveau jardinier, déclara Taiji en arrivant vers eux. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de la serre. Elle prend une telle dimension et a besoin de tellement d'entretien que prendre un gardien était devenu indispensable. Alors bon, considérez-le comme un membre de la famille maintenant. Quoi que j'aie l'impression que c'est déjà fait.

- Vous m'avez manqué mes loupions ! s'écria Tusk en les serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à les étrangler.

- Tusk… on… on peut plus respirer, balbutia Jun.

- Bon, je vous laisse jouer, je vais voir où en est le diner, déclara Taiji en les abandonnant entre les griffes du gardien des Enfers. »

*****

« Où suis-je ? »

Hyde avait murmuré malgré lui cette question. Cela faisait un moment qu'il flottait dans cet espace obscure qui par bien des égards, ressemblait au monde d'hide, tout en étant radicalement différent. Ici, il n'avait aucune notion du temps et ignorait depuis combien de temps, il flottait dans le vide, sans but et sans raison. Cependant, il était si bien ici. Il n'avait ni froid, ni chaud et ne ressentait aucune douleur. Tous ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés. C'était un peu comme s'il était mort.

« Non, tu es bien vivant, murmura une voix rempli de chaleur. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots au creux de son oreille. Lorsque le chanteur l'entendit, il se retourna et le vit en même temps que le décor changeait autour d'eux. Il était à présent allongé dans un divan blanc, dans une salle où baignait la lumière. Il y faisait bon et une agréable odeur flottait dans l'air. À ses côtés, penché sur lui, se trouvait un homme au visage rempli de bonté. Son visage lui était familier mais Hyde ne parvenait pas à lui donner un nom. Il ne pouvait que l'observer et tenter de le reconnaître. L'ange était blond. Il avait long cheveux lisse et doré par le soleil. Ses yeux étaient profondément noirs et son teint était pâle. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, rendant son aspect sévère moins dur. Peut-être que la fermeté qui se lisait chez lui venait de sa mâchoire carrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, en sa présence, Hyde se sentait si bien !

« Tu vas mieux, mon enfant, murmura l'ange qui en était un.

- Oui…, balbutia le vampire. Mais… qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je. Et Kaz ? Et les autres ?

- Ils vont bien. Et Kaz est vivant grâce à toi.

- Grâce à moi ? Je… je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais qui êtes vous à la fin !

- Je crois que tu le sais au fond de toi, murmura l'ange en posant sa main sur le cœur du vampire. Notre marché s'arrête ici. Tu as rempli ton contrat. En échange d'une partie de ton sang, j'ai sauvé et soigné Kaz. Il est guéri. Toi, tu étais affaibli. Afin que ton âme ne quitte pas ton corps pour rejoindre les cieux, te laissant ainsi pour mort, je l'ai retenu ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Tu peux retourner dans ton corps. Tu auras encore besoin de repos, mais tes jours ne sont plus en danger. Et puis, tes amis s'inquiète pour toi.

- Vous… vous êtes Raphaël…

- Prends soin de toi mon enfant, murmura l'autre en pressant ses lèvres contre son front. »

Hyde se sentit d'un seul coup très fatigué. Garder les yeux ouverts lui était pénible. Lentement, sa vue se brouilla et l'image de cet ange disparu. Lorsque dans un ultime effort il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il se trouvait dans la loge où il avait l'habitude de se reposer, après un concert dans le bar d'Heath. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous autour de lui. Kaz, Heath, Pata avec sa bouteille à la bouche. Il y avait aussi Shou et puis un autre visage qui ne lui était pas complètement inconnu.

« Hyde ! s'écria Kaz qui se tenait à ses côtés. Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Le guitariste prit son chanteur dans ses bras sous les regards attendris de tous. Kyo, qui se tenait à leurs côtés, se leva de son siège et fit signe à tout le monde qu'il était temps d'aller prendre un verre de l'autre côté. Pata les avait déjà devancé et avait presque terminé sa deuxième bouteille. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Kyo lui en promettait une troisième pourvu qu'il soit suffisamment ivre pour lui parler un peu de ce qui se tramait. Shou fit de même, bien qu'il était sensé être un otage, il était plutôt libre de ses mouvements et puis dans le fond, il était ici parce qu'il le voulait bien.

« Tu vas bien ? Balbutia Hyde en se détachant de son torse.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, rétorqua Kaz en riant doucement.

- Mais Sugizo t'avait blessé ! Protesta le plus jeune.

- Mais regarde, ça s'est guéri comme par miracle, fit le guitariste en lui montrant sa cicatrice sur le torse.

- Alors… ce n'était pas un rêve… »

*****

« C'était assez étrange, commença Cerbère qui s'était installé au pied du lit de Jun pour digérer le trop bon repas préparé par Reita et Yuzu.

- Comment ça ? fit Jun qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

- J'ai eu l'impression d'être à la fois mort et vivant, reprit Tusk. Il faisait tout noir. Je crois que l'instant d'avant, j'étais mort et qu'après, j'étais dans cet endroit bizarre. J'n'étais pas tout seul. Il y avait aussi Hyde et Kaz. Kaz était dans un état aussi pourri que le mien. Hyde était à genoux à côté de lui et un homme grand, blond avec une tête d'ange lui parlait. Je crois qu'ils ont passé une sorte de pacte. L'ange disait qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir Kaz tout seul et qu'il avait besoin qu'Hyde l'y aide en lui donnant son sang. Hyde s'est empressé d'accepter le pacte. Après, je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, mais à mon réveillé, j'étais dans la serre de ton père. Il m'a proposé d'en être le gardien. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais sur Terre. Entre nous, je crois que je me suis fait virer de mon boulot aux Enfers.

- C'est à cause de nous, murmura Jun.

- Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ça me change et puis garder une serre de fleur, c'est beaucoup mieux que de garder une porte. Et puis, crois-le ou non, j'aime les fleurs, mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être né dans un champ de fleur. C'est bizarre, non ? »

Jun et Toya ne répondirent pas car Cerbère n'attendait aucune réponse. Il souriait et semblait se parler à lui-même. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, en se roulant en boule comme le ferait un chien. Les deux adolescents l'observèrent un moment, puis d'un regard, se mirent d'accord pour le laisser dormir là et sortirent pour discuter de tout cela. Une fois dans le jardin, ils s'assirent devant la porte d'entrée et observèrent un moment les étoiles avant que Jun ne déclare :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, et toi ?

- Et bien, il faut croire que quelqu'un veille sur nous, répondit simplement Toya dans un léger soupir. »

Jun passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, qui lui sourit avec tendresse. Le spectacle était touchant, même pour Taiji qui depuis la rue, derrière la haie du jardin, pouvait les distinguer. Le père de famille écrasa son mégot sur le sol avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui se tenait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Il est salement amoché, déclara Taiji.

- Je ne peux rien pour lui, je suis désolé Taiji.

- Je suis son père, c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui. En tout cas, merci d'avoir veillé sur mon fils, Toshi. »

*****

_« Tu te doutes de qui je suis, déclara l'ange d'une voix monocorde. »_

_L'autre se contenta de le toiser du regard, feignant la malice afin de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son cœur meurtri, par un tel spectacle. En effet, Cerbère était allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Le voir dans un tel état, lui rappelait de bien triste souvenir. Il avait en mémoire, la guerre des mondes et l'extinction de la race des Cerbères, dont le dernier représentant agonisé à ses pieds._

_« Je ne peux le sauver seul, reprit l'ange. J'ai besoin de ton aide. _

_- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de le sauver._

_- Allons, cesse de jouer les indifférents. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour ce petit. __À__ moi, tu ne peux cacher tes sentiments car je lis dans ton cœur, Ô seigneur de la mort ! »_

_L'ange se jeta alors à ses pieds sous le regard surpris de l'autre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues creusées par le chagrin et s'écoulaient sur sa mâchoire carrée._

_« Je n'ai pu empêcher cette guerre, reprit l'ange. Si tu savais comme je souffre du mal que nous vous avons fait ! J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! J'aurais dû empêcher Yoshiki d'agir. J'aurais dû les sauver. _

_- Tu ne pouvais pas être partout à la fois, répondit l'autre d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tu devais t'occuper d'Elohim-sama et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. _

_- J'aurais dû venir te sauver toi aussi… »_

_L'autre pâlit plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il était touché malgré lui par la sincérité de l'ange qui se trainait à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon. _

_« Relève-toi, déclara l'autre en s'accroupissant. Les choses ne peuvent plus changer. Ce qui est fait est fait. _

_- Ô roi déchu ! _

_- Alors sauve-le. Sauve le dernier des Cerbères. Prends mon sang, si tu en as besoin. Prends tout ce que tu auras besoin chez moi car je sauverais chaque créature de mon royaume. C'est de toute façon, pour ça, que j'ai répondu à ton appel et que je suis venu ici. Alors fais-le Raphaël ! »_

_L'ange acquiesça et se releva tout en essuyant son visage humide. L'autre se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de marcher vers Tusk qui était étendu sur le sol. Il s'arrêta jusque à côté de lui et se mit à genoux près du corps qu'il prit avec précaution dans ses bras._

_« Tusk, mon enfant, mon dernier des Cerbères, ton roi t'interdit de mourir. »_

« Seigneur Enma ! »

Tusk venait d'hurler ces mots en se redressant. Sa respiration était rapide et il ruisselait de transpiration. Par reflexe, il porta sa main à sa blessure cicatrisée depuis longtemps. Sugizo l'avait pourtant mortellement blessé, mais un ange et une créature inconnu l'avait sauvé, tout comme Kaz avait été sauvé par cet ange et Hyde…

« Cet ange, c'était Raphaël mais qui était l'autre ? murmura Tusk en fronçant les sourcils. »


End file.
